What Comes After
by Freemont23
Summary: After returning home after the war, Katnis and Peeta attempt to live a normal life. Taking small steps and living day to day become routine, until the warmth and affection both feel for one another begin to become too much to hold back…
1. Chapter 1  Day by Day

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Chapter 1 – Day by Day**

"NO! Leave me alone!" I cry into the blackness that surrounds me. The screams of the dead wail in my ears as I try to desperately flee the phantoms of the past. I dare to look behind me as their cries grow louder, closer with each step. Eyes wide in horror I instantly wish I hadn't looked as I spot the walking corpses of not only my enemies, but of my friends, and even Prim. Months have passed since their deaths; the time has already begun to strip the flesh from their bones. Their faces, contorted in agony, cry out, seeking me. "Please! Leave me alone!" I scream as I rip my gaze away from them and continue to run. My legs ache with exertion, my feet blistered, and my lungs on fire as they try to take in my frantic breaths. But with each step I take, the phantoms gain two and soon they are converging around me, circling. I cry out, my head twisting to look at them all as they move around me, determined to trap me. I know what they have come for. They've come to take my life. To repay the debt I owe each of them. But I only have one soul to give, and there are so many.

The darkened void that lies ahead seems endless, with no light to guide me to freedom and with the phantoms of the dead circling; I have no hope of escape. As my pace slows, the wails around me only heighten in anticipation. They know that soon they will have me, that soon I will give into their will. That soon they will own my soul, which seems so tarnished by all of my past deeds. With my gaze turned towards the ground, I feel the familiar sting of tears as I begin to cry. My tears are not for myself. No, they are for those around me, those I have killed or who were killed in my place. Rue, Cato, Finnick, Mags, Cinna, and so many more. But there is one death, one soul that I would have given my life to save if only I could have…As I raise my head, my gaze moves up the body of the one person I feel most indebted to…Her golden braid lies over one shoulder, her blue eyes are narrowed and locked upon mine. Even in her decomposing state, with her skin greyed and falling away, she still maintains her youthful look, her innocence. Her accusing look, her hate for me emanates off of her in waves that beat against my heart. I can feel my throat tighten with each heartbeat as I try and find the words to apologize for not protecting her, for not keeping her safe.

"Prim…" It's the only word I can force from my throat as my tears continue to flow down my cheeks. She says nothing and this hurts most of all. In life she had always spoken her mind, had always known what to say, but in this moment, her silence says enough. But as we stand there, my gaze of sorrow locked with her gaze of hate, I do not notice the knife in her hand, nor do I acknowledge the fact that she is slowly creeping forward. As she opens her arms, as if to embrace me, a sob escapes my lips as I open my arms to receive her. But as I move to hold her, the gleam of the knife catches my eye. I move to shove her away but the others have come forward to restrain me, to help her finish the task. I scream and struggle to pull them off of me, but their boney fingers dig into my flesh, bruising, cutting, and pulling. I struggle, fight for my life, all the while screaming, but their deadened expressions show no sympathy. They lower me to the ground, their hands holding me there as I watch Prim move over me, the knife clutched tightly in her palm. My wails mix this those around me as I realize that my death will be not at the hand of a Tribute, a Peacemaker or some beast from the wild, but from my own beloved sister. The one I couldn't save.

"Prim…" My whisper is soft, but as she hears it, she merely tilts her head to the side, as if studying an insect that's pinned to the table. As she crouches over me she holds my gaze. "I have no sympathy for you…You stole my future. Our futures." She states evenly, her gaze deadened. "If you had done as you were told we would all be alive…It's your fault." She whispers, as she slowly begins to raise her hand over her head, the knife poised and ready to strike me through the heart. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She screams as the knife comes down upon my chest.

"NO!" I scream as I sit up in bed, my heart racing as I look frantically around myself, only to see the walls and furnishings of my bedroom. Panting, drenched in a cold sweat, I clutch the sheets that have become tangled around my legs from my thrashing. My dreams have only gotten worse since returning home, alone. My screams echo through the empty house nightly as I try to retain some form of sanity and get what little sleep I can. But each night, I see their faces and run from them as the dead try and seek their revenge.

As my breathing calms, I tell myself over and over that they are only dreams, but in my heart I know that they hold weight over me. The weight of guilt is always on my shoulders, never ebbing, never waning. Throwing the sheets aside I slip from the bed and walk a direct path to the shower. Turning the nozzles I let the water pour out; not caring if it's hot or cold I step under the flow fully clothed. Bracing my hands against the tile I close my eyes and repeat over and over, "It was only a dream." But even with the pouring of water down my back, the solid tile beneath my hands, I'm never sure if it's really true. My dreams always seem so real…

I take my time, letting the water flow over me, washing away the sweat of my nightmares. I remove my clothes and toss them in the corner of the shower in a slopping mess, hardly caring if they stay there or not. It isn't until the hot water runs cold that I exit the shower and towel dry. Looking towards my bed I shudder involuntarily, the images of the phantoms faces too fresh in my mind to even contemplate sleep. Looking to the window I see the faint outline of Peeta's house across the street. There are still a few hours before dawn, and yet I can see a faint glow through the drapes of Peeta's bedroom window. It seems that I'm not the only one having a restless night…

I trade my towel for a shirt and pajama pants before moving to my window box. Grabbing a few pillows from the bed I make a small nest for myself before I settle in to watch the sunrise, which won't make its appearance for some time. In the meantime I watch Peeta's window and think of him. He returned from the Capital a few weeks ago, having completed Dr. Aurelius' therapy, or as much as was needed in person. Like me I'm sure he's speaking to the good doctor over the phone on occasion.

Clutching a pillow to my chest I sigh deeply, thinking of the times when Peeta would hold me through the night, preventing the nightmares from consuming me. Even when they would reach me, Peeta would banish my unease with his soft, warm kisses and put me eat ease with his words, his touch, his presence. But those times are long past, and I find myself missing them, longing for them…It's not hard to guess why he's awake at this hour. We both have more money than we know what to do with, so there's no need for him to keep a baker's hours as he might be used to, having grown up in the bakery. I know him to enjoy painting during the daylight hours, the light giving the best illumination and inspiration for his works…No, he's not baking or painting…Like me, he's likely afraid to go back to sleep.

As I continue to watch the window I catch a glimpse of him moving about his room, the outline of his form blocking out the light. "Peeta…" I whisper his name unconsciously as I feel a deep emptiness in my chest. The lack of his presence is felt more than I would like to admit…We're not as close as we were and I find myself missing him and the way he used to act around me. He's guarded, but he has every reason to be…But that doesn't stop me from resenting him, just a little, for keeping a slight distance from me…

I continue to watch his window until the light illuminated within is extinguished and his form is lost from my sight. With a sigh I turn my gaze to the horizon where the sun will soon rise, bathing the land in its warm and golden rays. As I sit and watch I know that I have a lot to be thankful for. The games have come to an end and the war is finally over. Life goes on at its steady pace, the sun comes up and the goes back down as it always has. With all of the traumas and horrors that I have witnessed in my short eighteen years, the day to day routine that I find myself in is comforting, if not a bit mundane. But it's all that I have to hold onto. The routine grounds me and keeps me from slipping into the dark void that haunts me, just like my dreams…

We all take things day by day…It's all we can do to go on with our lives after so many things have changed, after so many of our loved ones have been lost. With the sun shining on my face, I sigh and move away from the window. It's Sunday, and old habits die hard…

**END Chapter 1 – Day by Day**

**Story continues in Chapter 2 **


	2. Chapter 2  Day Dreams

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Chapter 2 – Day Dreams**

With my game bag slung over my shoulder, my hand steadying it as the other grasps the worn grip of my bow, I concentrate on making my way back to the perimeter fence. Upon returning from the war I was both happy and sad to see that the fence, once a barrier between myself and freedom, was still standing. Now that District 12 has obtained its hard won freedom, the fence acts more as a barrier between the district and the creatures of the forest, namely the wild dogs. After the initial bombing of district 12, the forests were left alone, allowing the wild life populations to begin to increase once more. While additional rabbits, squirrels and wild geese are always welcome on any table, the population of wild dogs has also begun to rise, and with their numbers going unchecked, they're becoming bolder…I know that if I want to prevent the beasts from making an attempt of coming into town, I need to begin hunting them; to give them a reason to be afraid and to stay away.

As I pass through the fence, I look upon the town and the few who have begun to return, to rebuild. New homes are being constructed, along with a new town hall building, a clinic and a bakery. The clinic was suggested by my mother, who asked for my financial backing when it came to the cost of the build. Hearing my plans to create a clinic for the town, Peeta decided to commission the bakery to be built as well. Slowly but surely I can see the district coming back together…It both warms my heart and chills my soul to see it. Too many lives have been lost, too many families torn apart by the war. However, without the war we would not have our freedom, and instead of preparing for a new town, we would be preparing the children for a new round of the hunger games.

Making my way slowly through the town, I stop at each small encampment of builders to sell them the fresh meat in my bag, for a small price of course, before heading to the sight were the clinic will one day stand. Catching sight of the buildings skeletal structure I can see that the carpenters and builders have honored my request for it to be a substantial building, able to house at least a dozen patients. I know that one day the district may need a much larger and well equipped hospital, but the district survived for years simply from one woman's efforts, and I know the clinic with be a very big step in the right direction for the time being. Seeing the clinic now, I can't help but think of my nightmare, of Prim and her thirst for my death. I want to do what I can for her, to honor her and her death. Her dream was to become a doctor, and while that dream will never come true, I hope that I can at least contribute something to her cause and her desire to help others.

Feeling my throat tighten at the thought of her, I turn away from the structure only to turn my gaze upon the site where Peeta's new bakery is currently being built. Before I know it, my feet are quickly carrying me there. As I approach I notice the style of the structure, the design of the building and immediately am reminded of Peeta. I can easily imagine him baking within these walls, filling the bakery with cookies and cakes, loafs of bread and cheese rolls. Like me, he has more than enough money to last him a lifetime, therefore his goods would likely be vastly underpriced, or more than likely, free to small children. A small smile graces my lips at the thought of small school children cramming into the bakery for a chance at a free sweet treat from Peeta after a long day of lessons.

As I turn to head back home, a voice breaks through my day dream, pulling me back to reality**. "Good Morning, Katniss…"** His voice, warm and welcoming, friendly as always, sends a small tremor up my spine. Turning to look at him, I can't help but notice his small smile, as well as a particular gleam in his eyes. How long has he been standing there, watching me? How long have I been standing here in front of an unfinished building, day dreaming and smiling like some idiot? I can feel my cheeks warm with the sting of a slight blush as I meet his gaze**. "Good morning, Peeta."** I reply back, not knowing what else to say.

As he approaches me, a small smile on his lips, I feel the urge to run, to get away from him and this warm feeling that's beginning to bloom in my chest. The feeling is foreign and strange, and not something that I wish to explore at the moment, but I cant bring myself to run away from him after all I've put him through. As he turns his gaze up towards the structure to my side, I feel a wave of relief rush through me. **"I can't wait until it's finished."** He said with a warm smile, a look of longing in his eyes. Looking to the building I nod, knowing that this place will likely become a kind of sanctuary for him, a place for him to come and work and fall into a routine. Peeta is a wonderful baker and very good at what he does. I know that once the bakery is finished, there will be a worthwhile reason for his light being on in the early morning hours…

"**Yeah, it's going to be amazing once everything gets going."** I answer back, referring not only to the bakery and the clinic but to the houses and other building in town that are quickly being constructed. In many instances the houses can't be built fast enough. Refugees, currently staying with district 13 are eager to return home, to a new life, and I can hardly blame them. More refugees return each day, but they're currently being forced to set up tents and temporary housing while the houses are being constructed. I fear that if the structures aren't finished by late fall that the people will be forced to return to district 13 for the winter.

As Peeta turns his gaze upon me again I can feel my slight blush returning. I hate feeling embarrassed and vulnerable and I don't know why I'm feeling it now. But I do know that it's because of his presence. After Peeta's capture, his torture and then his rescue, I had hoped that we would become close again, that we could start over and be close friends. However, Snow had had other plans for us. Seeing the look of hate and loathing in Peeta's eyes as he had attempted to strangle me had left a deep scar on my heart. It hadn't been his attack, or the bruises he'd left behind, but the fact that I had lost his friendship and his love that had hurt the most. The Peeta I had known and grown to care for had been warped, his friendly caring nature stripped away. Every now and again I will catch glimpses of this hateful persona, but now a days he seems like his old self despite the distance we keep.

"**I noticed you sitting in your window box this morning."** He states with a friendly smile. **"Were you watching the sunrise as well?" **He asks, but from the knowing look in his eyes I'm sure he can guess why I was really up at such an hour and sitting in my window. Feeling my cheeks redden even more I now find myself hoping that he didn't notice how I gazed out at his window before he turned off his light and vanished from my sight. Shaking my head I sigh, **"Something like that…"** We both know the truth behind the statement, but neither of us pursues the topic as we stand there next to the bakery.

"**I'm going to be cooking a special dinner tonight. Haymitch and possibly a few other friends are going to be coming over. Would you do me the honor of attending?"** Peeta asks, catching my wandering attention once again.

"**What's the occasion?"** I have known Peeta to cook on a regular basis, and while he's a talented chef, the fact that he has stated the dinner to be of a special occasion is intriguing. Smiling, Peeta looks at me with a warm smile, clearly a bit pleased with my intrigue.

"**Just dinner with friends. I've been feeling a bit lonely and I want to spend some quality time with everyone."** He says as he looks directly into my eyes. While I can see the friendly Peeta I know, I can also see some other emotion present in his gaze, almost as if he's longing for something…

"**Alright…I'll come by after sunset."** I answer, trying to act casual while trying to figure out what Peeta is up to.

"**I look forward to it. See you then, Katniss."** Is all Peeta says before he moves past me, heading for the workers who are in charge of building his bakery. Narrowing my gaze I turn away and begin to walk back towards Victor's Village. Thinking back to Peeta's words I can't help but wonder how tonight will go. Haymitch will likely be hung over or drunk during the meal itself, which comes as no surprise. But I have to wonder who else he will be inviting to the dinner…There are likely people that he knows from town, refugees whom I am not acquainted with, but if he wanted to see them and catch up, why invite me? It is then that I stop, my eyes going slightly wide as I dare to hope…Could it be that Peeta wants to spend time with friends, because he's not only lonely but wishes to spend time with me as well?

Feeling my cheeks redden and that warm feeling returning to my chest with a flutter, I grip my hunting bag and bow and race the rest of the way home. Slamming the door behind me I catch my breath as I try and calm myself. Could it be that Peeta wishes to put the past behind him, and to mend our friendship? With that thought in mind I move into the kitchen, only to catch the smell of freshly baked cheese buns. Looking up, I catch sight of a fresh plate of them sits upon the kitchen table waiting for me…

Could Peeta really wish to mend our friendship or maybe pursue something more? A girl can dream…

**End Chapter 2 – Day Dreams**

**Story Continues in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3  Thanks to the Rain

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Chapter 3 – Thanks to the Rain**

With the day quickly passing me by, I check over my mental chore list, making sure that I've completed all that I've needed to get done for the day**. "I've sold the meat from my hunt, done the laundry, cleaned the dishes as well as the kitchen, straightened up the living room and my bedroom, and changed my bed sheets…"** I say out loud as I tick off each task on my fingers. Even as I go over all the tasks I have accomplished, I know that this won't distract me from what is really on my mind; tonight's meal with Peeta. I know why I'm nervous, but I don't openly want to admit it, even to myself. There is always the possibility that I'm thinking too much into it, but on the other hand, there is the possibility that Peeta does want to spend some time with me, for his own reasons.

Growling lightly in frustration I shake my head to clear my thoughts before stomping up the stairs. I have little over an hour of time to get ready for the dinner, and while it's just a dinner between friends, I want to look at least presentable. Closing my bedroom door behind me I strip off my clothes and toss them in the hamper before padding into bathroom. While the shower heats up I brush my teeth and wash my face, taking care to scrub off any of the grime that might be present from my hunting trip as well as from the house cleaning. Upon stepping under the hot water I let the heat sooth my muscles as well as some of my unnecessary nervousness**. "It's a simple dinner with Peeta and Haymitch, nothing to get worked up about…"** I whisper to myself as I begin to wash my hair and body. It's not long before I'm rinsed and stepping out of the shower and toweling dry. Wrapping the towel securely around my middle I walk into the bedroom only to see that while I cleaned and showered, the weather had decided to take a small turn for the worst. Rain. It's coming down in sheets, so much so that I can hardly see Peeta's house across the street. Frowning, I approach the window, surveying the situation. The road has become a small stream, with puddles strewn throughout my yard. There's no sign of it letting up, but as I take a closer look at Peeta's house, I can make out the outline of smoke escaping from his chimney. He's clearly still cooking, preparing for the evening, despite the weather. I can't say I'm surprised, Peeta isn't one to give up easily, or to disappoint. Even if only a few people were to brave the rain to visit him, he would have a feast waiting for them.

Not wanting to disappoint Peeta, I turn away from the window and head to my dresser. Although it is a special dinner, I feel more inclined to dress for the weather. Knowing Peeta will understand, I put away the dress I had been debating about wearing, and replace it with a pair of khakis and a forest green collared button-up shirt. Pulling out my brown leather boots, I pull them on over my warm socks and grab my father's leather hunting jacket, placing it on the bed for when I'm ready to leave. Returning to the bathroom I brush out my hair, which has grown a little longer than I'm used to, and quickly braid it up. Looking at myself in the mirror I sigh slightly. I'm not what some would call a 'girly girl' but a part of me wishes that I was. While I know that in the past, Peeta saw me and liked me for who I was, I'm sure that during the games he saw how beautiful I could be, and I can't help thinking that the plain old me doesn't measure up to the woman the Capitol made me out to be.

Tired of looking at myself, I move away from the mirror. Grabbing my jacket, I sling it over my shoulder, pulling it on as I move out my door and down the stairs. I had planned on bringing something to contribute to the dinner, but I'm a poor cook, and anything I would bring would likely pale in comparison to anything that Peeta has already prepared. Instead, I grab the wrapped parcel which lies upon my kitchen table, and tuck it into my jacket and under my arm for safe keeping before I open my front door and step out into the pelting rain. Hunching my shoulders I close my door and make a run for Peeta's house, taking care not to step into the deeper puddles. The leather of my father's jacket protects me from the rain, but it's quickly soaking through the fabric of my pants and rewetting my hair. Running up to Peeta's door, I knock and politely wait for him to open the door, although I'm tempted to throw my manners out the door and barge in without permission. I only have to wait a few moments before Peeta opens the door, his eyes wide; he's clearly surprised to see me. **"Come in, come in!"** He urges, practically pulling me inside to get me out of the weather.

I'm already shivering with cold, a small trickle of water dripping down my spine from my now drenched hair. My pants are completely soaked through and my coat is dripping enough water to make a small puddle in Peeta's entryway. I watch as Peeta quickly moves around my front to survey the damage and I can clearly see his frown. **"You shouldn't have done that Katniss, I would have understood if you'd stayed home because of the rain."** He said with a guilty tone, as if the weather were his fault. I simply shrug and force myself to stop shivering**. "I'm fine, just a little moist."** I say with a small shrug and a smile. **"Let me take your coat." **He says as he moves behind me to help remove it. Draping in on a hook to dry he gestures to the stairs**. "You're soaked through. Why don't you go upstairs and change out of your khakis, feel free to put on whatever's comfortable." **He says with a small smile. I can tell that he's glad that I'm here, but I still see the guilty look in his eyes. Nodding I remove my boots, not wanting to track anymore water or mud throughout the house, and then begin to head up the stairs, my parcel in hand.

Upon entering Peeta's room I move to his dresser and begin to look for a suitable pair of pants to wear instead of my soaked khakis. Pulling out a pair of comfortable and warm looking sweat pants I move to unbutton my pants, but as I'm pulling them down, I hear a small gasp behind me. Turning my head I immediately see Peeta, standing in the doorway holding a towel, his eyes fixed on me. With his cheeks quickly reddening, I can't help but blush as well. Peeta has of course seen me in my underwear before, during the games, but this is different. Before we'd been surviving in the wilderness, now, here in his home, it feels strangely intimate. **"I-I thought you'd want to dry off."** He states as he turns his head to the side, his blush deepening by the moment. Stunned, and hardly knowing how to react, I simply utter a thank you and snatch the towel from his outstretched hand. Before I can say anything else, he's gone, his steps lightly echoing down the hall. Shocked by what has just transpired, I don't move for several moments. Feeling like a complete idiot for not closing the door before changing and for Peeta seeing me in my underwear with my pants half way pulled down. Sitting on the edge of the bed I slowly pull the soaked material the rest of the way off of my legs before toweling my skin and hair. After dressing, I hesitate to leave the sanctuary of Peeta's room, but force myself forward.

Heading down the stairs, I brace myself for the awkward encounter we are sure to have. Cautiously I enter the kitchen to see Peeta hard at work, cooking a variety of dishes, whose smells fill the room. Breathing deeply I close my eyes and smile. **"It smells wonderful in here."** I lean back against the counter, placing the wrapped parcel on the counter beside me.

"**Oh, thank you…It's a dish I haven't made before. I was a bit afraid it wouldn't turn out exactly right."** He says with a warm smile as he quickly turns to look at me, his cheeks still reddened in a blush. As he turns his attention back to his cooking, I look to the wrapped parcel. **"I'm sorry about barging in on you like that Katniss, I should have known better."** He says without looking at me.

"**Don't worry about it. I should have shut the door behind me."** I say with a shrug, **"And besides, it's not like you haven't seen me in a state of undress before." **I tease lightly, trying to ease the tension. As he turns around I see the relieved look in his eyes and his smile and can't help but feel that warm fluttering feeling in my chest again. Turning my gaze to the parcel I hold it out to him. **"I got this for you, nothing special, but I wanted you to have it." **

As Peeta rips through the paper to reveal the new, leather-bound sketch book ordered straight from the Capitol, I can't help but feel a bit sheepish about the whole thing**. "I didn't know if I missed your birthday or not this year, but I figured that getting you something was better than not."** I say with a shrug, my gaze turned anywhere but Peeta. Before I know what's happening, I feel his arms wrapping around me to embrace me in a warm, firm hug.

"**I love it Katniss. Thank you so much.** He whispers in my ear as he holds me close. As I reach up wrap my arms around him, I can't help but think of the times on the train, and in the cave when Peeta would hold me close, his warmth seeping into me. Closing my eyes, I savor the moment for as long as I can before we both move to end the hug. As I look up into his eyes, I see the same look of longing I had glimpsed earlier today, but just as I'm about to move away, a feeling of awkwardness filling me, Peeta's lips gently touch mine, in a warm, soft kiss.

I feel my cheeks burn with a deep blush as my heart begins beating wildly and the warm feeling in my chest increases in intensity. A part of me wants to pull away, but instead, I find myself kissing him back. The kiss is sweet, warm, and full of unspoken affection. As our lips part, I slowly open my eyes to look up into his. This is the first kiss we have shared in a very long time. Unconsciously I nibble my bottom lip lightly, not knowing what to say. **"Thank you…"** he whispers, his lips curving into a warm smile before he begins to pull away.

As Peeta continues to attend to the meal, the silence begins to stretch, but we're both clearly consumed in thought. As time begins to pass, and the rain continues to come down in heavy sheets, I begin to realize that we might be the only two who will be having dinner.

"**I don't think the others will be braving the weather."** Peeta says with a small frown, only to look at me and smile, **"But I'm glad you came, Katniss…"**

Smiling to myself, I'm secretly glad that it'll only be the two of us…His embrace and his kiss give me hope that one day we can be close again and maybe our relationship will become something more…And it's all thanks to the rain…

**END Chapter 3 – Thanks to the Rain**

**Story Continues in Chapter 4**

**( I promise that there is a reason for the 'M' rating for this story, I'm working up to it I swear! Hehe)**


	4. Chapter 4  No Place I'd Rather Be

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Chapter 4 – No place I'd rather be**

It didn't take long for Peeta's suspicions regarding his other invited guests to be realized. With the sun already set, and the rain continuing to pour down, it was clear that no one else was coming. After helping Peeta set the table, for two instead of the six that he had planned for, I took my seat while he set out the dishes he'd prepared for the evening. As he placed a rather large pot of what I would assume would be the main dish of the evening, I watched him take his seat to my right.

Without a word, Peeta reached out to remove the lid from the large pot and as he did an unsuspecting but very familiar aroma reached me. Puzzled and deeply surprised I looked to Peeta for confirmation. Nodding, he blushed lightly, a bit embarrassed**. "I've been trying to remake it for some time…"** He confessed. As he took my bowl in hand, I watched as he filled it with rice, only to ladle the concoction over the top. As he placed it down in front of me, I couldn't help but feel my throat tighten in emotion. **"Lamb stew…with dried plums."** I whisper, only to turn my gaze to Peeta's. The look in his eyes is both sad and happy at the same time. We both know what the dish represents; our time spent at the Capitol, as well as our struggle for survival during the games. But it also represented hope; hope that we would live to see another day.

Taking my spoon in hand, I scoop up a portion. As the stew touches my tongue, the familiar and savory flavor that I remember bursts against my taste buds. I cants help but moan lightly in pleasure. Closing my eyes I savor the taste before swallowing. Smiling wide, I turn my gaze to Peeta, who has clearly been watching me closely, waiting for my reaction. **"It's so much better than I remember it…"** I confess with a small blush, having realized how I'd reacted.

Clearing his throat he begins to fill his own bowl, a sheepish grin on his face**. "I'm glad you like it. It's taken me a while to get it just right."** I don't doubt his words in the least. I know Peeta to be a compassionate and caring person. I can clearly envision him cooking here in his kitchen, trying over and over to get the recipe just right, just for the chance of pleasing me with it's taste. It's so like Peeta to be so thoughtful and dedicated.

"**It's perfect Peeta, thank you."** I say with a smile before taking another bite. As I swallow again I can't help but watch him from the corner of my eye. He's clearly pleased with how the stew came out, but I know that what he was waiting for was my reaction. Peeta is one of the best cooks I know, he didn't need me to tell him that the stew was delicious, but he wanted to know my opinion, he wanted to make this, for me.

We spend the rest of the meal in relative silence, Peeta eating his food and clearly thinking about something, while I savor the meal for as long as I possibly can. To my delight, there will be leftovers, and if I'm lucky, I'll be having lamb stew for breakfast tomorrow morning. As we push our bowls away with heavy, satisfied sighs, I chuckle as I look to Peeta. **"I'm sorry I wasn't talkative." **I grin, **"But I couldn't help but get lost in the taste of the food!"** Laughing, we both smile; knowing that the glances we'd shared had been enough to speak volumes during the meal itself. **"I'll handle the dishes, the chef shouldn't have to clean after he's cooked such a delicious meal."** I say before I stand and begin to gather the dishes.

"**I-I can get them Katniss, you're the guest, and you shouldn't be doing the dishes."** Peeta stammers as he stands and begins to gather the stray dishes littered around the table.

"**It's alright Peeta, I don't mind. If you like, why don't you put away the rest of the leftovers?"** I suggest, wanting it to seem fair. In reality I know that with my cooking abilities being mediocre at best, it's the least I can do to say thank you for such a delicious and thoughtful meal.

With the dishes done, the food put away and the counter's cleaned, I look to Peeta for guidance. The rain is still coming down in sheets, and it only seems to be getting worse. Under normal circumstance I would have made up some excuse to go home and then promptly headed out, but with the weather as it is and the previous interactions between Peeta and myself lingering in my mind, I'm hesitant to leave.

"**The storm only seems to be getting worse out there."** The frown on Peeta's face suggests that he's worried about something, but I can't pinpoint what. Looking out the window I nod, **"I might have to stay here for the evening…"** I say as I turn to look him in the eye, **"That is…if you don't mind." **I shrug, turning my gaze away. I have mixed feelings about staying here with Peeta. On one hand, I'm comfortable with him, and we'll get to spend more time together. However, it will also mean that he'll hear my screams in the middle of the night…

"**Katniss…"** I turn to look at him only to gasp lightly. The look in his eyes…the look of longing is plain as day, and his kindness and compassion are present as well. **"You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish..."** He whispers, his tone sincere.

Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat, all I can do is nod as I try and banish the warm fluttering feeling in my chest that persists whenever I'm in Peeta's presence. Looking back out the window, I can't help but feel the urge to run, to hide as I've always done when faced with strong emotions such as these. But I can't run out on him again, not when he's finally begun to open up to me again…

I stand there in silence, not knowing what to say…but as I feel his warm, strong hand slip into mine, our fingers intertwining, I know that there's no need to say anything…Looking up into his eyes, seeing his warm smile, I cant help but feel relieved**. "Come…There's something I want you to see…"** As he turns to lead the way, my hand still grasped in his, I feel a sense of relief fill me. This is where I am meant to be, hand in hand with Peeta, here in his home…and in this moment, there is no place I would rather be…

**END Chapter 4 – No place I'd rather be**

**Story Continues in Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5  Remembering Her

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Chapter 5 – Remembering Her**

Stepping inside Peeta's art studio, my gaze falls upon several painted canvases. Unlike the images from the hunger games, depicting the deaths of the tributes, these are much more tranquil. Forest trees, wild flowers, the lake just outside of the district… Each gives the viewer a sense of comfort, of peace. **"They're beautiful Peeta…"** I whisper. As I move to walk around the pieces of art, Peeta reluctantly lets go of my hand, willing to let me view his work.

As I move through the room, I approach his sketching table, which is littered with stray pieces of sketch paper. As I look over each and every one, there is one that I lock my gaze on. Reaching out, I pull the paper free, only to see a very familiar face looking back at me. As I look down the sketch, so expertly drawn, I can't help but feel my cheeks deepen in a blush. Peeta's been sketching me, and from the amount of pieces of paper littered about his worktable, it's possible that he has been for a while. For this particular sketch, he's positioned me with my back to him, but I'm looking over my shoulder at him, almost seductively…The warm, fluttering feeling in my chest has only increased since Peeta told me I could stay the night with him…With this sketch in mind, I have to wonder if Peeta wants to be more than just friends…

"**Katniss?"** Startled, and a bit embarrassed, I quickly replace the sketch and turn to see Peeta moving towards me, a warm look in his eyes. Reaching out he gently takes my hand. **"Come…"**

Moving away from his sketching table, Peeta weaves his way through several more canvases, only to approach one that is covered by a sheet. I know that this was the reason why Peeta brought me into his private sanctuary. Without letting go of my hand, Peeta reaches out to remove the sheet, to reveal his newest masterpiece. My hand immediately covers my mouth as I gasp in both surprise and alarm. My eyes instantly begin to water with emotion as I look into the youthful face of the one person I miss the most. **"Prim…."** With a smile on her lips, a warm glow in her cheeks, Prim's blue eyes lock with mine. She's the perfect image of youthful innocence. Surrounded by her namesake, primroses, she's more beautiful than I can remember. The portrait is unlike anything I have ever seen…Having no real photos of my sister, this portrait is priceless and precious. **"Oh Peeta…"** Taking a hesitant step forward I'm tempted to reach out to touch her cheeks, her lips, her nose. The image is so realistic that I can easily imagine feeling her warmth as I near her likeness. **"Peeta…"** Tearing my gaze away from my sister I look up into his eyes to find him watching me. His sad smile tells me all that I need to know; he made this for me and me alone. I don't know how he knew, but I'm sure that anyone could easily guess at how guilty I felt over her death. But here, with this beautiful painting, Peeta has returned a piece of my sister to me... **"Peeta…I don't know what to say…"**

"**I know how much she meant to you…and that you miss her very much…"** He explains as he holds my hand a bit tighter. **"I just wanted you to have something that will remind you of how she was…Happy, youthful, and loving."** Feeling drawn to him, I can't help but move closer as he speaks. It's been so long since I let anyone into my heart, since I let anyone get close to me…But here is Peeta, reaching out to me, despite all that has happened between us…and I can't help but be drawn to him. As if sensing my inner turmoil, he lets go of my hand to open his arms to me, offering his comfort and his warmth.

Without a word I step into his embrace and hold him tightly. It isn't until his arms are wrapped securely around me that I let myself go. Giving into my emotions, I feel the familiar stinging of my eyes as the tears begin to flow. Sobbing against his chest, I hold on as if for dear life. Silent, he holds me close, giving all the support I could ever ask for. **"I miss her so much…"** I whisper between sobs, wanting him to know that he did nothing wrong.

"**I know…I know…"** he whispers soothingly while gently rubbing my back. **"We all miss her…She was one of a kind…"** I don't know how long we stood there in front of the painting, holding onto one another, but time didn't seem to matter to either of us. As my sobs die away and my tears begin to dry, I reluctantly unwrap my arms and reach up to wipe my tear streaked face.

"**I'm sorry Peeta…I can usually keep it together…"** I confess, embarrassed by my behavior. With my attention on wiping away my face, I don't realize what Peeta's doing before it's too late. One moment he's standing behind me, the next he's in front of me, his hands gently cupping my cheeks. Gazing down into my eyes, I can see his concern but also his strength.

"**You don't always need to be strong…You don't always need to stand alone Katniss…"** he whispered, his gaze locked with mine. **"Let me stand with you…"** My first instinct is to deny his offer, to push him away…I'm a survivor, I can take care of myself…But Peeta has never intentionally betrayed me. He's always been here for me, lingering in the background, forever watchful.

Willing to see where this relationship will take us, I nod, a sad smile on my lips**. "Alright Peeta…I'll stand with you…" **I whispered, a true smile spreading across my lips. It's in this moment, when Peeta's smiling back at me, a sense of relief filling him that I feel a weight leaving my body. I don't have to be strong all by myself…here's Peeta, willing to share the load; willing to stand by me…I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Smiling, Peeta hugs me once more before turning me to look at the painting of Prim**. "I thought that we could place it on display in the new clinic…"** With this thought in mind, I smile. With Peeta's hands resting upon my shoulders I feel his strength and I'm empowered by it. **"I was planning on dedicating the clinic in her honor…it seems right that her portrait should be hung there, for all to see…so they can remember her."**

"**I couldn't agree more…"** Peeta says with a smile as he takes my hand in his once more. Looking up at him, I sigh in relief, glad to have him by my side**. "Why don't we head to the living room for some cocoa…If we're lucky the power wont cut out before we head to bed." **Nodding, I take one last look at Prim before we head out of the room…I know that the image of her smiling face will linger in my mind tonight…I only hope that my nightmares wont override the joy I'm feeling now, remembering how she was…

**END Chapter 5 – Remembering Her**

**Story Continues in Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6  At Peace

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Chapter 6 – At Peace**

Sitting next to Peeta, a warm cup of cocoa in hand, watching the fire crackle in the fireplace gives me a sense of peace that I haven't felt in years. I'm beginning to wonder if I ever was at peace with what situations and hardships life had decided to throw my way. With the death of my father, the added responsibilities as the head of the household, with three mouths to feed, it had been a lot for a young girl to take on. Of course the hunger games, the Quarter Quell and the war only added on more hardships to the pile…No. I don't think I've ever felt this soothed and relaxed in another's presence.

Releasing a heavy sigh I take a sip of the warm cocoa, savoring the taste in silence as Peeta does the same. The storm is still going full force, with little to no sign of letting up. As a precaution, Peeta and I unplugged what few appliances he owns and turned off most of the lights, opting for the light of candles and the fire in the fire place instead. The soft glow that fills the room has a distinctly romantic feel to it, but I'm hoping Peeta doesn't notice. With all that has already happened today, I'm hesitant to take our relationship any further.

In order to avoid another romantic situation, I decide a conversation regarding a not so happy topic will suffice to dim the mood. **"Peeta?"** he answers with a hum as he turns to look down at my profile. I keep my eyes locked on the fire, not daring to look up into his eyes. **"Do you have any regrets?"** I whisper. I have to admit that I'm curious about his answer. We've both been through so much…I have to wonder if there is any action that he regrets, or something he wishes he could change.

His heavy sigh immediately tells me that it's a bit of a sore subject, and not one that he's likely willing to talk about. But just as I'm about to tell him to forget it, he speaks. **"The Quarter Quell…"** At first I think he means the fact that he volunteered to take Haymitch's place, but then he continues. **"I shouldn't have let you go off on your own. I swore that I would protect you at all times…Keep you safe…and I failed."** Turning to look down at me, I can't resist and find myself upturning my gaze to look into his eyes.

Frowning at his answer I shake my head in denial. **"That wasn't your fault. There were certain actions we couldn't have predicted, certain circumstances that were out of our hands."** I state evenly, wanting him to know that he shouldn't blame himself. **"But…I do agree. I shouldn't have left you behind. I pledged my life for yours, and in leaving, I failed to protect you."** We both know to which aspect of the Quarter Quell I'm referring to. If I hadn't collapsed after shooting the force field, I could have found Peeta and left with him…Instead, he'd been left behind.

"**You were forced to leave Katniss. You collapsed from blood loss. There was no way for you to know that the craft wouldn't pick me up as well." **Peeta's tone is much firmer now, and the gentle light in his eyes is beginning to recede. Nibbling my bottom lip, I resist from arguing. There's no use in talking about the past if it can't be changed. But even with Peeta's reasoning, I still blame myself for his capture and his torture. I swore to protect him, and I failed miserably.

Looking away, I turn my gaze to my half empty mug. **"I'm sorry for what happened to you Peeta…I never apologized for it before, because I didn't know how to…"** Looking back up into his eyes I can feel my tears beginning to sting my eyes. For someone who doesn't normally cry, I'm beginning to wonder if I need to talk to Dr. Aurelius a bit more often. **"I'm sorry I wasn't kinder to you…I'm sorry that I didn't reach out to you like I should have after you returned to District 13. I-I just didn't know what to do…I was afraid of losing what small piece of you I still had…But I should have reached out to you instead of walking away…"** I hadn't planned on making a full confession in that moment, but once I'd started, it all seemed to come pouring out. All those times huddled into small, dark spaces, my pearl clutched in my hand, I'd thought of Peeta, my Peeta, not the distant man who'd been returned to me…I'd wanted him back, but I'd been afraid to try.

"**Katniss…"** Shaking my head I close my eyes, not wanting him to tell me that it wasn't my fault, that he had attacked me and that I'd had every right to be afraid of him, but I'm strong, I could have braved the danger if I'd been determined enough. Instead, I'd given up. Sitting there, with my eyes closed and my hands clutched around my cup, I try and banish the guilt I feel, but it seems impossible. But as I sit there, a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me, enfolding me within them, pulling me close. **"Katniss…Please don't be upset…"** Peeta's whisper is calm and reassuring, not at all like I expected it to be. I willingly move against him, seeking his warmth and his comfort as I promised I would**. "I don't blame you Katniss…I want you to know that. What was done to me was wrong, but you had no part in it and I don't want you to blame yourself."** There's only a brief pause before he continues, and I brace myself for his words. **"I'm sorry that I attacked you Katniss…I know that my actions were driven by the torture I suffered, but I know how much it hurt you, physically and emotionally. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. And…If you had attempted to reach out to me, I may have tried to hurt you again…So in many ways I'm glad that you kept your distance from me….But I admit…I did miss you…"** He holds me a bit tighter and I get the sense that he's reluctant to let me go.

"**I missed you too Peeta…"** It's taken me a long time to admit it, but it's always been true. From the moment I found out that he'd been taken captive I desperately wanted him back, for reasons I couldn't begin to explain.

"**It's all in the past now…I want us to move forward and try to create a better life for ourselves."** Nodding, I silently agree. He's right; we have a fresh start here. The district is slowly being rebuilt and soon the rest of the survivors will begin returning, to start anew. It's unclear if district 12 will continue to be a mining town, but I'm hoping that with the new leadership in place, that things will change for the better, for everyone.

"**I think that's enough reminiscing for now…Are you tired?"** I'm not so sure I'll be sharing a bed with Peeta this evening, and with that thought in mind I'm hesitant to end the evening. However, I'm exhausted from the several times I have cried, as well as from my lack of sleep the night before. But I keep these facts to myself.

"**A little…But I'm not ready to head to bed yet…"** I whisper, my now cold cocoa still grasped in hand. Resting my cheek against his chest, I remain where I am; perfectly content with staying like this the whole night through if it means I'll be held within Peeta's arms.

"**Alright…We'll stay up a little while longer…"** Peeta whispers, his lips lightly grazing the top of my head in a gently kiss. Smiling at the gesture, I close my eyes to savor the feeling. Despite my best efforts, I try to open my eyes, to stay awake with Peeta, to watch the fire and continue talking, to say things that need to be said, but I can feel sleep beckoning me. Cuddling closer to Peeta, I seek his warmth and within moments I'm fast asleep against him.

The feeling of being lifted into someone's arms gently wakes me from my slumber. But as I come to realize who has me within his arms, I refrain from struggling. Grasping a section of Peeta's shirt, I reassure myself that he's still with me as I drift in and out of consciousness.

I come awake to the feeling of an arm wrapping around me, only to pull me close. Moaning lightly at the feel I cuddle closer to Peeta as he pulls me as close as he can. I feel his warm, soft lips press against my forehead in a loving kiss as he holds me. **"Good night Katniss…"** He whispers. I want to reply, but sleep soon takes me within its hold. I continue to grasp his shirt, holding onto a piece of him as best I can…I'm reluctant to let him go, now or ever again…With him, I know I will always find peace…

**END Chapter 6 – At Peace**

**Story Continues in Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7  Your Touch, Your Kiss

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Rated M** – Mature audiences **ONLY**

**Chapter 7 – Your Touch, Your Kiss**

"**Katniss!" ** Startled awake by the scream, I struggle against the darkness and the arms that hold me. **"No! Don't go!"** Peeta, who struggles against me, holding me ever tighter and yet thrashing against me, comes awake with a jolt. The sound of his frantic breathing fills the room, replacing his screams as he tries to discern where he is. Barely able to make out the outline of his face, I reach out, gently laying my hand on his cheek. He immediately jerks in reaction, clearly startled by my touch.

"**Peeta… It's me, I'm here…"**Trying my best to keep the tone of my voice calm and soothing, I gently stroke his cheek with my thumb. Hoping that my voice and my touch will reach him through the nightmare that still grips him, I remain calm and move slow. I can still feel the heat coming off of his body, even though I know he'll be covered in a cold sweat, which always follows the nightmares. With my free hand I continue to clutch the same section of Peeta's shirt I held as I'd fallen asleep. I'm reluctant to let go of him in any way. **"'Im here Peeta…It was only a dream…I'm here…"** The nightmare is over, but even as his panting begins to slow, he remains silent. Not knowing what else to say I continue to repeat what I have said, hoping that my voice will sooth him in some way. **"It's over…I'm here…"**

"**I'm sorry…"** It's obvious that he's apologizing for waking me with his screaming and trashing, but that hardly matters. While I'm not surprised by the nightmares or his reaction, I have to wonder what he dreamt of and why he called my name as he did.

"**There's no need to apologize…"** Although I can't see his face clearly in the dark, by his tone I can tell that his words had been sincere and held a deep sadness. **"Do you want to tell me about it? It might help…" **Personally, the last thing I would want to do after waking up screaming is relive the nightmare by talking about it, but I know that no matter what he does, it will continue to run through his mind. Waiting in the silence, I unclench the fist that grasps his shirt and gently begin to run my hand over his chest. I'm not used to comforting anyone besides Prim, and even though my motions are a bit awkward, I want to sooth Peeta's fears and anxiety in any way that I can.

"**I dreamt about you…"** His whisper is so soft that at first I thought I'd imagined it, but as he moved to home me a little tighter, I knew I hadn't.

"**About losing me?"** As he'd come awake he'd called out for me not to go…I can only assume that when he called out, he was asking for me not to leave him behind.

Nodding in the dark he confirms my suspicions**. "I can't explain what happened…but I know that for whatever reason, you were going to leave me behind, forever…and I didn't want you to go. Nothing I could do or say would stop you…"** As he pauses for a moment I continued to rub his chest and back, wanting him to know that I am still listening, and not going anywhere**. "I tried to run after you…but no matter how fast I ran you kept moving ahead of me, until you were gone."** While his dream doesn't seem as gruesome as I would have thought it to be, I suspect that he's leaving out certain details on purpose, but I don't push the matter.

With my hand running up and down the length of his back, I remain silent as I think of what he has told me. In the past, Peeta had confessed that the majority of his nightmares had centered on losing me…But, if he were to wake up with me in his arms, his nightmares would be proven false. I have to wonder about the last year, the time we have spent apart. Are his dreams still the same? Or have they changed since his capture, his torture? Hearing his dream now, I hope that he merely dreams of me walking away from him and not something more haunting from his imprisonment**. "I'm not planning on going anywhere Peeta…and besides, you know most of my hiding places anyway."** I tease lightly with a smile, wanting to reassure him that even if I were to disappear, that he would always be able to find me.

The heavy sigh he releases, along with the relaxing of his shoulders and back indicate his reassurance in the best way. Moving my hand up to the top of his back, I lightly run my fingers through his blond hair, feeling the silkiness slip through my fingers with each pass of my hand. I remain silent as we both hold onto each other, Peeta, holding me as tightly as he dares, and me, holding onto him, to reassure him of my presence. I hadn't expected him to awaken from a nightmare, in fact I had feared that I would be the one to awaken screaming in the dark…But it seems that Peeta's presence had soothed me and banished the nightmares for the evening, just as he had done so long ago.

"**Thank you…for staying with me…"** His lips, soft and warm are lightly pressed against my neck as he whispers his words of gratitude. With his face buried against my neck and hair, his breath playing across my skin, I feel tremors of some unknown feeling resonating through me. I feel goose bumps spread over my body in reaction as my heart begins to beat a little faster. With his warmth pressed against me, his warm lips upon my neck…I feel the urge to kiss him in that moment, but I can't bring myself to break away from him when he needs my comfort.

"**You would have done this and much more for me Peeta…it's the least I could do…"** I whisper back, my voice slightly strained as I try and figure out why my body is reacting in such a way. I feel hot and slightly achy, but I know that this is not a feeling of sickness…Puzzled, I keep my thoughts to myself as Peeta and I lay in one another's arms.

A short time of silence passes before I feel a soft kiss press against my neck, the contact sending shivers through me. Gasping in surprise as well as pleasure, I grasp the back of Peeta's shirt in reaction, clinging to him. **"Peeta?"** I whisper, unsure of his actions, but in no way condoning it. Slowly, he pulls back but only slightly. Through the darkness I can see his eyes as he looks down at me, his gaze holding that familiar look of longing, and something more. **"Peeta?"** I repeat again, a bit unsure of what he's silently trying to tell me.

"**I want to kiss you…I want to feel your skin against mine …I want to feel as much of you as I can…I can't help it…"** He whispers, his tone sincere and a bit firm. **"I want so much of you…so many things that I'm afraid to ask for, afraid to take…but I can't help it." **

Even in the darkness I'm sure he can see my blushing cheeks as I take in what he's saying. The way he kissed me only a few moments before had been sweet, but direct. It had left me wanting something more, something I too was afraid of asking for…But are we ready for such a big step, after only just reconnecting? Nibbling my bottom lip as I contemplate my answer, I watch as his gaze become fixated on my action. Watching him lick his own lips only causes me to do the same...Finally allowing myself to give in, I whisper, **"Kiss me…"**

I don't have to ask twice before he's pulling me close, his lips pressed firmly, yet affectionately against mine in a searing kiss. Clinging to him, my nails lightly digging in through his shirt, I hold onto him as tightly as I dare. As our lips slightly part, I feel his tongue gently probing against mine, as he asks for an even deeper kiss. Hesitant as first, I slowly begin to give in. Taking the opportunity, gently his tongue enters my mouth to move against my own tongue. Slowly at first, learning one another, we soon fall into a rhythm of kissing that is soon leaving us both panting. As we kiss I become lost in the haze of our actions, and soon I find myself pulling off his shirt, our lips parting for only a moment as I pull it over his head. My hands glide over his bare skin, soaking up his warmth as I explore every curve of his back and chest.

The kiss goes on and on for what seems like forever until finally our lips part. Looking into one another's eyes as we catch our breath, I can't help but feel a shift. Something has awakened inside of me, a type of hunger that I can't seem to describe. But I know deep down that Peeta is the only man who can satisfy it…

Still holding his gaze, I can feel his hands reach down to slowly pull my own shirt up and over my head. Dressed only in our pants now, our chests bare, I don't resist as he reaches out to pull me against him. As our naked flesh touches, we both gasp in pleasure and contentment. Smiling into the dark, we don't say anything as our hands gently explore one another. As he touches me, his hands warm and strong, I gasp in pleasure and surprise at the feelings that he causes my body to experience for the first time. **"Peeta…"** I whisper his name so many times; it begins to become associated with my pleasure. At first I fear that he won't like my whispers, but each time I whisper his name, he rewards me with a well-placed kiss or touch…

We both know that we need to take things slow…and as such we only explore one another this night. Kissing, touching, we use our senses to learn one another intimately for the very first time. It is during these first few experiences that I realize that I could easily fall deeply in love with Peeta…While this might have scared me sometime before, now…the idea not only warms my heart, it gives me hope…As the hours begin to slip by, Peeta's presence, his gentle touches and the darkness begin to weigh on me. Sleep beckons, but I'm hesitant to give in, to leave Peeta in this way. Sensing my struggle I feel him lightly nuzzle my neck before lovingly kissing my lips. With his lips less than an inch from mine he whispers, **"It's alright…I'm not afraid…Sleep…"** And with those words in mind, I slip into a dreamless, restful sleep, in the arms of the one man I could truly come to love…

**END Chapter 7 – Your Touch, Your Kiss**

**Story Continues in Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8  The Shower

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome. _

**Chapter 8 – The New Tenants of Victor's Village / The Shower**

The smells of a fresh cooked breakfast waft through the open bedroom door, easily reaching me and immediately tantalizing my senses into wakefulness. Yawning with a stretch, I reluctantly open my eyes to see an overcast sky still looming outside. The rain has died down, but only slightly. The wind still beats at the trees as well as the house, giving an extra chill to the already cold air. Sitting up in bed the covers fall away from my torso and I feel a chill upon my skin. Confused at first I look down only to see that I am still topless and completely exposed. I immediately grab a blanket to cover my nakedness as my cheeks redden in a deep blush.

As I sit on the bed I think back to last night, to what Peeta and I shared and I can't help but smile to myself. While I had been a bit apprehensive, what we had done hadn't been out of any obligation or as a part of a much larger objective, but because we had wanted to. There had been times when I had kissed Peeta during the games and after that I had truly enjoyed, but because of the guilt I felt over deceiving him, those experiences hadn't felt genuine; last night had. Last night had been special, and in many ways it symbolized a new beginning for both of us.

Upon slipping out of bed I easily located my discarded shirt on the floor. Pulling it over my head I moved towards the door, the promise of a fresh cooked breakfast just too much of a temptation to pass up. But as I approach the stairs I have to wonder how our relationship has changed. Will things between Peeta and me become awkward? Or will we only become closer because of it? Knowing there is only one way to find out, I head down the stairs only to enter the kitchen to see Peeta cooking away. Having heard my footsteps, he looks up at me and smiles. I can tell that he's truly happy to see me and this only makes me smile back. **"Good morning. Sleep well?"** he asks me as he turns his attention back to his task.

"**Morning…and yes, much better than I have in a while…"** I haven't truly slept that soundly, or that long in a very long time and I'm grateful to Peeta for it. **"Whatever you're making smells wonderful. If your goal was to lure me down here with the smell, mission accomplished."** I tease lightly, knowing that he appreciates compliments about his cooking abilities, even if I'm teasing him in the process.

"**I figured the bacon would do the trick, so I saved it for last."** He chuckles with a smile.

"**Bacon?"** My interests are instantly peaked. I haven't had bacon since my first visit to the Capital, during our training. It had been my first and last time. Bacon was considered a luxury and one that I hadn't thought of indulging in after returning here after the war. Apparently, Peeta had other ideas.

Openly amused by my reaction he nods and turns the sizzling strips over in the pan. **"I couldn't resist buying some for a special occasion. I figured that us having a home cooked breakfast together counted."** He says with a warm smile as he turns to look at me over his shoulder.

His words as well as the look instantly make my cheeks heat in another blush, but I don't mind as much as I normally would…After having a breakfast comprised of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and milk I offer to wash the dishes while Peeta cleans. He of course protests me helping him considering that I'm a guest, but I insist, wanting to help with something after having stayed the night. With the kitchen clean and the rain still falling, I'm unsure how we'll spend the day.

Stepping into the living room I see Peeta surveying the weather outside with a deep frown. He's clearly deep in thought and hardly registers my presence until I'm standing right next to him. **"You alright?"** I ask, turning my gaze to the window. I can make out my house just across the street, but the road separating our residences is flooded with mud and rain, obscuring the path. With the wind blistering, it's clear that the storm won't be letting up anytime soon.

"**I'm worried about the construction crews and the families camping in town. This storm doesn't seem to be getting any better, and I'm worried that their tents won't provide enough protection for them."** I honestly hadn't thought of the workers or the families that were camped out in the town. It's just like Peeta to think of others in times like this, and I can't help but admire him for it.

"**I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. This weather, even when in a house can be brutal."** Narrowing my gaze I look to the other empty Victor's Village houses. The houses themselves are large enough to hold two or three families comfortably, and yet they all sit unoccupied. With the end of the hunger games, the houses are destined to remain empty. **"Peeta…With the weather being the way that it is, and with winter coming, there's no guarantee that the new houses will be built in time."** I point out, wanting to lead him into the idea I have in mind.** "Why don't we invite the workers and families to stay in the extra houses here in Victor's Village? There are more than enough to house everyone, and if not I will gladly let someone use my home…I can move in with Haymitch if I have to."** I say with a shrug.

Looking up at Peeta I can see the realization hit him, the idea taking root as he too looks to the empty houses down the street. **"You're right! There's more than enough room here for them."** He says with a smile as he turns to look down at me. **"But, you know…You wouldn't have to live with Haymitch…You could stay here…if you wanted to…"** By the small blush that's quickly forming on his cheeks I can tell that this would be the option he'd want me to pick.

"**Oh I don't know…Living with Haymitch might be fun…"** I tease, but seeing the warm light leaving Peeta's eyes I quickly take his hand and give it a squeeze. Moving close I reach up and give him a small kiss on the lips**. "Of course you'd be my first choice Peeta…I was only teasing you…"** I say with a reassuring smile. Looking back to the window, I take a close look at my house. **"There's too much room for me there anyway…"** I whisper, thinking of the empty house, devoid of the light and warmth that I always find here in Peeta's home. Peeta has taken his house and made it into a real home, and I envy him…

Moving behind me, Peeta gently wraps his arms around my torso and pulls me back against him to hold me close. With his chin resting on my shoulder I smile when he nuzzles my neck affectionately. A few days ago I would have shied away from such open affection, but now, I don't mind as much…Reaching up I lightly touch his cheek with a smile**. "You're always welcome here Katniss…I love having you here and truly enjoy the company…"** He whispers next to my ear. I know that his words are sincere and I'm tempted to accept his offer and move myself in, but I don't want to take things too fast with him. But the offer is very tempting…

"**I'll think about it…"** I say with a smile, hoping that he'll take my words in a positive light**. "If the storm keeps up I might be staying here for a while anyway…"** I point out, looking to the darkened sky. It can't be later than noon, but it's so dark out that someone might think it were early evening instead. **"If there was a working phone I'd call the workers and tell them to head over with the rest of the families…"** But we both know that there are very few places we can contact by phone at the moment.

"**We could attempt to walk into town…I have a couple of raincoats we could use…"** By the tone of Peeta's voice I can tell that he's a bit hesitant with the idea, but it seems like the only reasonable one we have. **"I don't want us going out in this weather, but…well, they need our help."** He says with a frown as he holds me a bit tighter.

Nodding in agreement I release a sigh. I had hoped that we'd spend the day indoors, warm and comfortable, but that will have to wait… **"Why don't we go get ready? We can take hot showers afterward to warm up."** I suggest as I slip out of Peeta's embrace and turn to face him. **"If we're lucky, we'll be back in time for lunch."** I say with a reassuring smile, wanting Peeta to see that I'm optimistic about what we're doing and not too upset with the idea of spending the day in the freezing rain.

After dressing in our warmest clothes and pulling on our raincoats, we head out the door only to be greeted by the howling wind. Narrowing my gaze against the blast I shut the door behind me as Peeta leads the way. Grasping his hand tightly, we move to avoid the larger puddles as best we can, but by the time we've reached the path the runs through the village we're both shivering with cold. The raincoats offer sufficient protection from the rain, but the wind easily finds its way into the crevices of the jacket, chilling our warm skin. Walking close together, hand in hand, we slowly make our way into town. It takes time, but eventually we enter the town square. The unfinished buildings are hard to make out in the rain, but off in the distance, the outline of tents can be seen just beyond the construction sites.

As we approach I can see the once white tents, now splattered with mud and debris. The lanterns within cast light against the fabric, and the figures of those inside are barely visible against the filth left from the storm. Stopping at the first tent we call to the people inside. They're surprised to hear from us, given the weather, and quickly let us inside to escape the storm. Upon voicing our suggestion for them to move into the empty houses in Victor's Village, we're answered sighs of relief. It seemed that the workers and families had wanted to move there sooner, but had been reluctant to ask about the vacant housing given the reputation of the houses.

It took little reassurance to convince all the occupants of the tents we visited to pack up the things they needed for the time being and to follow us back to the Village once everyone was ready. After hours of moving from tent to tent, preparing everyone for the hasty move, everyone willing to leave his or her temporary home is gathered. Moving as one group, Peeta takes the front, leading them ahead, while I move to the back, making sure no one gets left behind in the storm. The walk that took us nearly a half hour to come into town takes almost three times as long with the amount of people we're leading, but eventually we all make it back to Victor's Village, drenched but relieved to see the houses.

Peeta takes the lead and easily finds houses for everyone to utilize. He points out both of our houses, as well as Haymitch's so everyone knows where to find us in case they need anything. But aside from food the houses should have all the accommodations the new tenants need. With everyone moving into their temporary homes, Peeta and I head back to his house, exhausted from the day and ready for a warm meal, a hot shower and dry clothes. Upon stepping into Peeta's entryway, with the door closed behind us, we both release a sigh of relief.

"**I'm freezing! And I'm pretty sure I'm soaked all the way through."** Peeta says with a frown as he begins to remove his raincoat and boots. I follow his example and do the same. Like him, I'm soaked all the way through my layers of clothing and already shivering despite the warmth of the house.

"**I vote for a hot shower first…I don't think I can feel my fingers and toes**…" I say with a deep frown. While a warm meal sounds like heaven, given the circumstances I can wait for food.

"**Agreed."** Peeta says with a smile as he begins to move up the stairs, only to hesitate. **"Katniss…would you mind if we shared a shower?"** He asks, a small blush coloring his cheeks. **"I have several bathrooms, but if we shower at the same time we'll be fighting for the hot water…and there might not be enough for two showers."** He explains with a sheepish look.

Growing up on the Seam I was used to lukewarm or even cold baths, but in this moment I don't want to compromise. Giving up the possibility of a hot shower to ease my frozen limbs is not an option. Taking a moment I nod, **"Alright, but we keep our undergarments on…"** While Peeta has seen half of me naked, it was in the dark and I'm not ready for him to see all of me…Just having him see my scars from the war is enough to make me balk. But I know Peeta to be a kind man, and not someone who would ridicule me for my imperfections.

"**Agreed. We keep our undergarments on."** He says with a smile before leading the way into his room. Closing the door behind us, I follow him into his spacious bathroom, which is completely identical to mine. Reaching into the linen closet for fresh towels I toss them on the counter while he starts the shower, allowing the water to heat up while we shed our wet clothes. Hesitant to begin undressing, I turn away from Peeta as I unbutton my shirt and begin to pull it off, revealing my black bra. After placing the shirt in the sink, I move to take off my pants and socks, revealing my matching underwear. Placing the rest of my clothes in the sink, I look into the mirror, only to see Peeta watching me. Locking my gaze with his, he quickly looks away. I can tell he's embarrassed at having been caught, but I can only blush. Was he looking at my scars? Did he see the burns that cover my back? How will he react when he sees all of me in the light? All these thoughts and more race through my mind, but I do my best to shove them aside.

Turning around to face Peeta, I see that he too has removed his clothing and tossed them in the corner. My gaze immediately moves to his artificial leg. Seeing it I am reminded of his injury and how he'd lost his leg because of Cato's attack during the hunger games. I'm about to ask him if it's all right for him to shower with it on when I remember how he was able to swim in the ocean during the Quarter Quell. Moving my gaze up his body I can't help but notice each and every scar. Some are familiar to me, injuries he received in the past while I was present, and others look much more sinister. Electrical burn marks, whipping scars, cuts, burns, tracker jacker stings; they all mar his once perfect skin. Swallowing the lump in my throat I try and tell myself that those scars weren't my fault, but I know better.

Turning my gaze to his eyes, I can tell that he has been looking over my scars as well. There is a sadness that has come over him that wasn't there before…Stepping closer to him, I reach out to place my hand over his heart. The steam from the shower is beginning to fill the room as it swirls around us. **"Would you mind washing my back?"** I say with a small smile, wanting to ease some of the tension between us.

Smiling slightly he nods, **"I'd be glad to…"** Stepping into the shower first I immediately move under the showerhead, hardly caring if the water is scalding hot or not. My fingers and toes, numb from the previous cold, tingle with new life as the heat of the water spreads over my body. I moan in pleasure, eyes closed as I soak up as much heat as I can before moving aside for Peeta.

Watching him move under the spray of water, I observe him reach down to plug the tub, which then begins to allow the water to gather at our feet. Soon my feet are completely covered by warm water, further helping my toes to thaw out. **"You're a genius."** I say with a smile as I grasp the shampoo bottle in one hand and begin to lather my hair.

Taking turns washing our hair, moving to and from the showerhead, we're soon thawed and content with the temperature of the room and the shower. As I step back from the showerhead I look to Peeta, who holds a bar of soap and a rag in his hands. Remembering my request for a back scrub I smile slightly, wondering if he's really going to wash me. Reaching up I pull my hair aside, revealing my back to him. In no time I feel his hands upon my skin, gently rubbing the fragrant soap into my skin. Letting my head fall forward I close my eyes and simply enjoy the feel of his touch as he gently strokes my back. But while I expected him to hand over the soap and rag once his's finished, he doesn't. Instead I feel his hands moving lower down my legs, to my feet and then back up to my arms. He goes slow, taking his time, and making sure to be completely thorough.

Blushing deeply, I don't protest, but as he gently signals me to turn around, I hesitate. I wasn't expecting him to take the initiative so quickly…I had wanted to ease into our physical relationship…But again, I have to remind myself that this is only a friendly shower and he's doing me a favor. I tell myself this over and over, but I don't believe a word. Turning to face him, I look up into his eyes. I see that familiar longing present in his gaze and can't help but wonder what he'll do once he begins to touch me…

"**I can stop if you want…"** He whispers, but I know that he wants to continue. His desire to do so is clear in the way he's looking at me now. Shaking my head, I lightly lift my arms, as if to say, 'have at it', and wait for him to begin. His gaze roams over my body as he grips the soap tightly with one hand. The gesture leaves me a bit puzzled and confused. Did I do something wrong? He seems almost angry at what he's seeing… **"Is something wrong?"** I ask, tempted to cover myself with my arms. Shaking his head he looks deeply into my eyes. I can see his turmoil and well as his sadness. It's not hard to figure out what he might be thinking. **"Peeta…"**

"**I'm sorry…I just…it's hard for me not to blame myself for what's happened to you."** He whispers, turning his head away as if ashamed. **"I wanted to protect you from it all…Shield you…But…"**

Reaching out I gently cup his cheek and turn his head back towards me so I can look at his expression. With his eyes closed he looks like he's experiencing some form of agony. It breaks my heart to see him reacting this way, but it was inevitable. If I thought covering myself would help I would, but now that he has seen nearly all of me, there's no going back. **"Peeta…As long as these scars do not repulse you…then I can live with them…"** I whisper. He opens his eyes at my words, clearly a bit shocked by what I have said.

"**I would never be repulsed by your appearance Katniss…ever…" **

"**I know Peeta…and that's why I agreed to show you…I don't want you feeling like my appearance is because you failed in some way. Each scar I carry is a reminder of what I lived through and what I lost. I love and hate them, but even if I could rid myself of them at the Capitol, I would refuse."** I explain, wanting him to know everything**. "You never hurt me intentionally Peeta…none of these scars are from you and you are not to blame for any of them."** I state evenly and firmly, wanting him to know that I will not tolerate him blaming himself for something he did not do. **"You protected me, just as you pledged…You kept your word…and I cant thank you enough for that."**

Nodding in answer he remains silent. Alone with his thoughts he gently washes my front, taking care to gently wash all of my scars as best he can. His tender touch means a lot to me and I resist the urge to cry in front of him again. Our shower continued on in relative silence. I repaid his favor by washing him, front and back. Like Peeta I take my time and run my hands all over his body. The amount of scars riddled over his body is immense, but I'm grateful that they don't run too deep. He doesn't protest or say a word as I move my hands over his chest specifically, even after all the soap has washed away. I know he is consumed in thought, and thinking about what I have said. In time, I hope that he sees the truth in my words, but until then all I can do is repeat what I have said…

The shower hadn't gone as I had thought it would, but I am still satisfied with what we have accomplished. Once toweled off, we both head into Peeta's room to find warm clothes to wear for our meal. I opt for a pair of his sweat pants, a long sleeved shirt and thick socks. Peeta dresses in a similar outfit and together we head down stairs to prepare our second meal of the day. The moving of the new tenants took far longer than we had planned, and as such we missed lunch entirely. However, I am soon rewarded with the left over lamb stew from the previous evening. Sitting across from one another we eat our meal in silence. But as Peeta removes the dishes and places them in the sink to be washed later, he takes my hand and leads me towards the living room. Taking a seat on the couch he remains silent for a few moments before releasing a heavy sigh.

"**I wasn't planning on telling you this…ever. But…I want you to know why I reacted the way that I did…"** he explains, looking directly into my eyes.

"**What weren't you planning on telling me Peeta?"** I ask, a bit concerned but intrigued as to what he has to tell me…

The look in his eyes is haunting, and I'm afraid to ask why he feels the need to reveal this to me…but I find myself taking his hand in mine. Squeezing it tight I bring his fingers to my lips and lightly kiss them. **"I'm going to tell you…the specifics of my torture…"**

**END Chapter 8 – The New Tenants of Victor's Village / The Shower**

**Story Continues in Chapter 9 **


	9. Chapter 9  The Torture

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome. _

**Chapter 9 – The Torture**

'_I'm going to tell you the specifics of my torture…'_ Peeta's words, uttered with such strength and sadness rip through my heart, leaving it torn and bleeding. Everyone who had heard of Peeta's 'hijacking' had of course wondered how the Capitol had accomplished such a drastic change in personality in the short amount of time that Peeta was held captive…But I personally had never desired to know the details. To know how they hurt him would mean knowing all that he'd been subjected to; because of my failure to protect him.

While I know that Peeta wants to tell me, not to make me feel guilt over what was done to him, but to better understand his thoughts and feelings, I still find myself pulling away from him. I don't know if I'm strong enough to hear the details of Peeta's waking nightmare…but as I move to protest, to reject his offer, I see the look in his eyes. The look he gives me is one that I have never seen from him. Silently, he's pleading with me…On some level he needs to tell someone what happened to him, much like how he needed to tell me about his nightmare the night before.

Swallowing the growing lump in my throat I continue to grip his hand and silently nod. I don't know how much I will be able to bear, but for Peeta's sake, I'm willing to try.

Releasing a heavy sigh he closes his eyes and grinds his teeth, as if steeling himself against the onslaught of memories. He grips my hand tightly as if using my presence as an anchor to reality; to ground him…I wait patiently for him to begin, knowing that this will be much harder on him than it will on me.

"**You know about the tracker-jacker vemon and what they told me regarding who you are…How they convinced me that you were a mutt, bred by the capitol to use in the games against the rest of the tributes. They convinced me that you were betrayal, ruthless and ultimately they convinced me that you were the reason for the destruction of district twelve." **His tone is dire, shameful. However, I can't blame him for ultimately being convinced of everything, the Capitol can be very persuasive when they want to be.

"**But what no one else knows is that this was only one phase of my torture. Convincing me of your betrayal was one of the final steps in a long line of many."** Casting his eyes down to the floor he doesn't look at me, but his grip on my hand continues to tighten. **"When they first captured me, they actually nursed me back to health. They were good to me…but in retrospect it was all part of the plan. The first broadcast with Caesar Flickerman was scheduled only hours after I'd been informed of who and what the rebels were, at least in the eyes of the Capitol. I'd been informed of the bombing in District twelve, but no one gave an answer as to who was responsible. I wasn't given much time to think everything over before I was rushed off to the interview. I know now that the interview had been for your benefit. This was stage one of my torture, as well as yours. Snow knew that by seeing me, on some level you would blame yourself for my incarceration. The interviews with Caesar were a way to show you my slow deterioration, to taunt you with it." **

Releasing another deep sigh he closes his eyes for a brief moment before continuing on**. "After that interview, I was moved from the training center into another facility. I was given a room to myself, but I was left alone most of the time. A lone television was built into the wall in order to keep me 'informed'. They showed clips of the rebels fighting, and of the Capitol's retaliation…But when this didn't change my opinion of you, they began to show me you fighting against the Capitol, shooting down the crafts, and engaging in various battles. But they also showed me your wounds. Much like with the games, the Capitol had cameras spread across the districts. At times they would catch shots of you wounded; bleeding…These images hurt me the most...I began to blame myself for your pain Katniss…I wasn't there to protect you, to fight alongside you. I convinced myself that if I hadn't separated from you that we would have left the Quarter Quell together and that I would have been able to stay by your side. Each wound you received was scar on my heart. "** Judging by the lines of tension clearly appearing on Peeta's face the more he spoke, I can only imagine what images they showed him…All the battles I participated in during the war have slipped together into one never ending event in my mind. There were many times when I was injured of course, but I have to wonder if the Capitol fabricated some of the images they tortured Peeta with, just to see how he would react.

"**They knew that on some level I would blame myself for your injuries and for your hardships. Eventually I stopped eating; I couldn't sleep…The monitor never shut off. It played footage of the battles twenty-four hours a day in an endless stream, and I was never allowed a reprieve. But after my second interview with Caesar, when I continued to tell you to stop the fighting, to find a peaceful solution, the Capitol knew that I wouldn't turn against you without added persuasion."** Releasing my hand, Peeta hunches forward to cover his face with his hands. I'm tempted to reach out to him, to comfort him, but I have the feeling that touching him would only make this harder for him…

"**After that, they moved me to a larger area filled with Doctor's equipment, surgeon's tables and devices of torture that I have never thought possible. More monitors filled the room as well. They circled all around me, playing continues streams of footage. This is where the hijacking began…but they didn't start with the venom. They saved that for last…Their first choices were physical pain, words and images." **Remembering the scars that litter Peeta's body, the burns, whipping scars, cuts and more, I know that this part of his story will be far from pleasant**. "Their first objective was to turn me against you. If they couldn't convince me to join their cause, to be their symbol of strength, then they would use me as a weapon against you…They started with pointing out your deception during the hunger games; your fake affection towards me specifically. The chaste kisses, the words of affection that weren't true. Because I knew that on some level you had been using me for your gain during the games, these reruns of your deceit worked very well. I began to believe that all of it was false. I began to believe that you had used my affection as a way to gain my trust only to betray me in the end…But the one thing they showed me that convinced me that you had never wanted me…was your kiss with Gale." **

At Peeta's words I feel a jolt of guilt and surprise run through me. I had of course told Peeta about the kiss during the Quarter Quell, but it was another issue entirely to see it for himself. In his eyes that kiss would symbolize my betrayal…Combining that with the fact that I had used Peeta's feelings to my advantage during the games would only further convince him of my deceit. Swallowing hard, I try to find something to say, anything that might reassure him, but I hold my tongue.

"**That kiss…it hurt more than anything they had done to me physically. They played it over and over for their benefit, to hurt me and to twist my feelings for you in the most effective way. I denied it for as long as I could. But eventually those images ate away at my resolve. When I began to believe that you never really had feelings for me at all, that was when they knew they could make me hate you…From there they began to punish me for your actions. Each time you engaged in a battle, they would beat me. They would burn me with Tasers, lash me with whips, and openly slice my flesh. Each wound, they said, was for the deaths you had caused…Each wound I received was from you, in an indirect way…But in time I began to blame you for each lash, each scar, each drop of spilt blood…"** His tone, much darker now, is beginning to scare me. This is not the Peeta I know…This man, is the Peeta that nearly killed me during our reunion. Revealing his torture is releasing his pain and his anger, but I fear that it could also trigger his imbedded instincts to try and harm me, even if it's the last thing he wants to do…But I can hardly blame him for his anger and the feelings of hate that he developed towards me. Had I known that Peeta had been tortured for my actions, I never would have engaged in those battles…There had been no way for me to know of course, but was hardly an acceptable excuse. Peeta's scars truly were my fault…Knowing this, I feel my tears begin to sting my eyes as I desperately try to fight them back, for Peeta's sake. I know that if I break down now, he likely won't continue. Doing my best to hide the affect his words have on me, I silently urge him to finish.

"**Eventually they began to torture people in front of me…the stylist team, Darius and Portia…Each of them was brought in to be interrogated, while I was forced to watch, helpless to help them. I heard their screams and smelled their blood, I watched them all die horrible deaths that none of them deserved…The responsibility for each death was placed on you Katniss…each one was blamed on your actions and your lack of allegiance to the people who had helped you during your time of need…"** His heavy sigh echoes through the room as he regains some of his composure. I knew that he cared deeply for Portia, as I cared for Cinna, whose death still weighs heavy on my own shoulders. I blame myself for his death, and now after hearing why the others were killed, I blame myself for their deaths as well. While setting my terms for President Coin, not once did I think of the people who lived in the Capitol, those who had helped me but stood so close to danger after my escape. I should have thought of them before myself…

"**After that…they began to use the tracker-jacker venom to warp whatever memories they hadn't been able to corrupt physically. After injecting me with the venom, they showed me clips from the games, the Quarter Quell and the rebellion…This part you know…But even as the venom began to warp my memories and to fuel my hate of you, it wasn't enough for them. They wanted to turn me into a monster, one who wanted your blood…So they continued on until I was nearly mad…until the only thing that would calm me down was the sound of your screams, which they played to drive me on…In the end, your screams of pain became my lullaby, the one thing that calmed me and soothed me to sleep every night until my eventual rescue…"** This last fact, the cherry on top, turned my blood to ice…To know that at one time the agony that I felt, that the screams of my pain had actually soothed Peeta, makes me want to throw up. I have the instinctual urge to run from him, to leave his house and to never come back, instead I remind myself of last night and today, of the Peeta that I amcoming to love. These memories are a part of his past, a past that he needs to purge…If I run now, Peeta might never be able to move past this…

"**It wasn't until I was rescued, that I began to interact with you and the others at District thirteen that the Capitol's truths began to reveal themselves for what they truly were. You never made a move to hurt me even after I openly tried to kill you. You were never hostile towards me or the others. You were just a girl trying to survive the war…someone who'd been thrown into the mix because of what you symbolized to the people…I'm not saying that I forgave you overnight…You saw how I was…But now…I feel like I can go back to being my old self. There are times when the hijacking tries to change my feelings…I sometimes have the urge to do things that I normally wouldn't, but I've figured out ways to work past the urges…But one thing can never be changed, the guilt and blame I feel when I see your scars."** Looking up at me for the first time since he began, I can see his fear and his relief. He fears my reaction to his words but on many levels I can see that he is relieved to have told me everything, even if he did leave out a lot of details.

"**The Capitol fed me truths, half-truths and blatant lies, all rolled into one…But since then I have worked past the majority of what was untrue…But the feelings of guilt still linger…I attacked you. I openly tried to kill you, and even though I was hijacked at the time, I still carry that guilt with me. I feel guilt over being separated from you, because I pledged my life for yours…But most of all, I failed you Katniss…Each of your scars is a stark reminder of what I failed to do…"** Ignoring my earlier instinct to refrain from touching Peeta, I reach out to take his hand in my own. Grasping it tightly I hold his gaze. I can't help the tears that have begun to slip down my cheeks despite my best efforts to hold them back. I'm openly crying, for him.

"**What they did to you…"** I can't even bring myself to find a word that adequately describes the atrocity that was committed against him…How can I describe in so few words what has taken him nearly an hour to pull from his soul? Instead, I speak to sooth him. **"Peeta…I understand your feelings of guilt. I blame myself for your capture and your torture even though I have never raised my hand to you. I can't help but feel that anger and guilt…I guess it's human nature."** Shifting my body closer to his, I move to take his other hand in my free one, wanting to hold onto him as best as I can**. "I'm glad that you told me everything Peeta, for your sake…Knowing what you have gone through will help both of us move past it. The Peeta that I have spent the last few days with is the real Peeta. He's the boy that I knew before the war began, not the man that the Capitol gave back to me. You're coming back to your old self, and I couldn't be happier to have you back…" **Unable to say more, I simply grasp his hands as tightly as I can. I know now that since Peeta's return, in many ways I have feared losing him again, and as a result I have kept my distance, to protect myself.

"**Can you forgive me Katniss? For all that I have done and failed to do in the past?"** He whispers, his own eyes filling with tears. I know he fears my rejection most of all and I can't bare it, not after what he has been through because of me.

"**There was never anything to forgive Peeta…But yes, I forgive you for all that you have done and for everything that you blame yourself for unnecessarily. You're a good man and you didn't deserve what was done to you…I hope you can forgive me as well, for failing to stay with you when you needed me most."** The look in his eyes tells me all that has gone unsaid. He forgave me a long time ago…

"**Can we have a fresh start? Is that even possible at this point?"** He asked, wiping away his tears in embarrassment. Reaching out I lightly brush my fingertips across his cheeks, gently wiping away his stray tears.

"**I think that can be arranged**…" I say with a warm smile as I move closer towards him. Reaching out, he happily wraps his arms around me to pull me close. Wrapping my arms around his torso I hold him just as tightly. Silently, we cry what tears we need to shed while we can. Resting my cheek against his shoulder I savor the feel of having him so close. I think of the times when I held his pearl as tightly as I hold him now. Of how I wished he would return to me safe and sound…its taken time but Peeta is finally returning back to his old self, and I couldn't be more grateful…

Holding one another close, we watch the storm outside continue its onslaught, grateful for the protection the house provides…But as we hold one another I can't help but wish that the storm would never end, so I can stay here with Peeta, always.

**END Chapter 9 - The Torture**

**Story Continues in Chapter 10 **


	10. Chapter 10  A Fresh Start

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome. _

**Chapter 10 – A Fresh Start**

The storm that had offered a reprieve from our daily routines, and the opportunity for Peeta and I to spend time getting to know one another again took several days to die down. While I was glad to see the blue sky instead of the grey, I was sad to see the rain go. The last few days have been heaven compared to what I now refer to as my 'old life'. Waking up to warm breakfasts after having slept the whole night through in Peeta's arms is only one aspect of my time here that I will truly miss. Watching Peeta sketch while I pretend to read a book; Helping him cook our meals while lightly flirting in our own way; Talking in front of the fire while drinking cocoa…All of these experiences have filled my heart but now it's time for me to return to my own home.

As I stand looking out the front window at my house, the chill I feel running up my spine has nothing to do with the temperature of the room. My home, so cold in comparison to Peeta's, looms in the shadow of the trees, dark and foreboding. Unfortunately as luck would have it, my home wasn't needed to house the workers and families evacuated from town, and as such I have no excuse to linger here with the storm gone. While Peeta did invite me to stay, I feel awkward and a bit guilty at the idea. I know that Peeta enjoys my company just as much as I enjoy his, but can this really last? Even now I hear him moving around the kitchen cooking breakfast for the two of us, one last time. Sighing, I close my eyes and grit my teeth, steeling my resolve.

The life we've been living the past several days has been like a dream, a fantasy; and that's what it is. Having experienced so many hardships over the years with very little peace, I'm hesitant to believe in what I've experienced. It's as if I'm waiting for the axe to fall, to shatter what Peeta and I have built between us. I guess I'm not much of an optimist, unlike Peeta; he seems to see the positive in everything when I can't help but see the negative. Just this morning he happened to point out the good weather, hardly suspecting that I would soon be heading back to my old routine and he to his.

"**Katniss, breakfast is ready."** Sighing, I move away from the window, dreading the conversation that will likely come during or after the meal. I've already prepared my few belongings to take home and dressed in the clothes I wore for the special dinner with Peeta. I'm sure he's noticed my choice of wardrobe, but I doubt he thinks that I'll be leaving today.

Upon entering the kitchen I look to Peeta, who flashes me a warm smile before placing a plate of hot and buttered toast on the table next to the bowl of fresh fruit and the pan of scrambled eggs. Doing my best to smile back, I take my seat and politely wait for him to join me before I begin to fill my plate. I haven't taken more than a few bites before Peeta brings up the one thing that I don't want to talk about.

"**I'm glad the storm's over…It'll mean that the workers can continue the construction without too much trouble."** He starts off, leading me into the conversation, but I know what's coming. **"But I'm sad that we won't be able to spend as much time together…"** As his words trail off I look up to see him watching me closely, as if reading my actions and expresson to determine how I feel about the whole situation.

To buy a little bit of time before having to answer Peeta's questioning look, I nod and swallow the piece of toast in my mouth and drink a few gulps of my milk. Clearing my throat lightly I turn my gaze to his. I can see the sincere look in his eyes as well as his desire for me to tell him something positive**. "Well…we don't have to spend too much time apart…I mean, I live right across the street, right?"** I say with a smile, trying my best to be positive while avoiding the question that has gone unsaid and unanswered for days.

Frowning lightly with disappointment he looks away for a moment before turning his attention back to me. **"Yeah…that is true…But, I mean…I guess…Well, I had hoped that you would want to stay…You know, here… with me."**

The look in Peeta's eyes is so sincere and hopeful and yet so sad that I can't help but nibble my lip nervously. Turning my gaze to the small kitchen window I can once again see the outline of my house across the street. The same feeling of dread washes over me as I look at it and in that moment I have to ask myself; why should I go home? I like living here with Peeta…and he clearly doesn't mind the idea of me staying. Looking back to Peeta, I feel my cheeks heat in a light blush at the idea of staying here with him, of building our relationship…

Swallowing hard in an attempt to wet my mouth, which has suddenly gone dry, I gather my courage. **"Are you sure? I mean…I'm not the cleanest house guest…"** It's not the strongest argument against moving in with him, but I have to say something, or at least warn him about my habits.

Peeta's small chuckle and relieved smile relieves some of my nerves, allowing me to smile as well**. "Of course I'm sure Katniss…I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."** He says with a smile, catching and holding my gaze with his. Leaning slightly forward, a look of longing in his eyes, he offers one last time, silently demanding an answer in his own way**. "Katniss…will you stay here, with me? Will you share this home with me from now on? Please?"**

Swallowing hard once again, I feel my cheeks heating in an even deeper blush as I nibble my bottom lip with nerves. Nodding slightly I lightly clear my throat before speaking, **"Yes Peeta…I'd be happy to live with you…"** By now I'm sure my entire face is red with embarrassment, but I've never seen Peeta look at me like he did…His desire and his longing were plainly written in his gaze…I can only imagine what he was thinking when he looked at me like that. I quickly grab my piece of toast and begin eating it with renewed gusto, making sure my gaze is anywhere but Peeta's face. His chuckle at my reaction is to be expected, but it only embarrasses me more.

When I continue to avoid looking at him, he reaches out to lightly grasp my hand in his. **"Hey…don't be embarrassed…you have no reason to be."** He says with a smile as he scoots a bit closer to me. Setting my toast back down on my plate I brush the crumbs from my hand before looking back up at Peeta. I'm surprised and happy to see that he's truly pleased with my answer…He's happy to hear that I will move in with him, maybe even as soon as this afternoon.

"**I can't help it…I'm not sure why exactly, but…"** Shrugging my shoulders I sigh lightly, **"I guess…well, I guess I was prepared to go back home…you know? I guess I expected this to come to an end, for everything to go back to the way it was."** My words hardly make any sense, but at the moment I'm confused as to how we got to this point in the first place. This morning I had made up my mind to go back home, or so I'd thought. Seeing Peeta's desire to have me stay, as well as realizing that I wanted to stay with him, made up my mind for me.

"**I understand. But, I also know how lonely you can get over there, and I don't want you to feel like you need to isolate yourself."** Looking up, I can clearly see Peeta's concern for me. He's been watching me, observing my behavior. He's clearly been worried about me. But how long has he been watching over me?

"**You're worried about me…You're worried that I'm going to withdraw from everyone, like Haymitch."** When he reluctantly nods, I feel both a little upset and a little relieved. I don't want Peeta to think that he needs to act as my guardian angel, but at the same time, I realize that I have been withdrawing**. "Peeta…Im sorry…I didn't realize that I was…But you're right…."** I'm not sure if moving in with Peeta will help me be more independent or if it will make me dependent on him. **"But…if you want me here, just to keep an eye on me…"**

"**No. That's not it Katniss, I promise."** Peeta says quickly, clearly following my train of thought. **"These last few days…the time that we have spent together, how close we've become…I loved it. I don't want it to end…"** He whispers lightly**. "I feel more like myself everyday…We're both smiling more, laughing more…We enjoy spending time with one another…and in many ways, its healing us both…I don't want you to go…for both of our sakes."**

Everything Peeta has said is true. I haven't felt this happy in…Have I ever felt this happy? I can't remember a time when I smiled this much, laughed this much. Even when Gale and I spent time out in the woods together, it was a different. Now…Don't we deserve to be happy? After all we've done, don't we deserve this feeling? **"Alright…why done we get started…"**

Smiling wide, Peeta leans forward and quickly kisses my lips, clearly happy with my decision. **"My pleasure."** After finishing our breakfast and washing the dishes, we pull on our shoes and head out the door. Hand in hand we walk the short distance to my house. Opening the door I find an agitated Buttercup, who growls at me in displeasure. I had completely forgotten about the fur ball during my time with Peeta. I know that he had access to plenty of food and water, which is always left out, but he gets lonely too, even if he only has me for company. In an act of indifference, Buttercup walks right past me and begins rubbing against Peeta's legs. Much to Peeta's amusement he chuckles happily. **"I take it we'll be bringing him?"** He asks, knowing how much the cat meant to Prim.

"**I guess I'll have to…If I leave him he'll only follow after us anyway."** As if to answer in the affirmative, Buttercup directs a loud hiss my way. Smirking I look around the surrounding area. **"Packing shouldn't take too long…"** Unlike Peeta, I haven't acquired very many possessions since the war ended. It takes us a little over an hour to gather my clothes as well as my few possessions of any sentimental value. We make several trips to and from my home to Peeta's, carrying everything in our arms as we go. Once everything has been moved, including Buttercup, I stand in front of my door, key in hand. Reaching out I place the key in the lock, only to lock the door and leave the key where it's inserted. I don't know if the house will ever be needed to shelter others, but if so, they wont have any trouble getting inside.

Turning my back on the house, I slowly cross the street to Peeta's. Walking away from my home, the home that I shared with my mother and Prim for a very short time, leaves me with mixed feelings. I know that I'm leaving my past behind and walking towards a new beginning. I'm scared and happy at the prospect…Reaching out to take the door handle to Peeta's home, I open the door, only to find Peeta standing there, waiting for me…

With a warm smile he opens his arms to me. Closing the door behind me I immediately step into his embrace and hold him tightly. As his arms wrap protectively around me, I feel his lips lightly graze my forehead in a loving kiss as he whispers, **"Welcome home…"**

**End Chapter 10 – A Fresh Start**

**Story Continues in Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11  Predators and Prey

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Chapter 11 – Predators and Prey**

With what few possessions I have to call my own, putting my clothes away and finding places for my belongings hardly took much time at all. After moving everything and putting it all away it was nearly time for lunch. With the weather being as nice as it is Peeta and I decided to pack a small picnic lunch and head out to the meadow. On top of having a lunch outside in the sun, we planned to assess the damage of the storm, as well as check in with the workers and families; to see how they're fairing after the move. Hand in hand, we leave Peeta's house and begin to make out was into town. Upon first glance there doesn't seem to be much damage done, but as I look closer, I can tell there was some sort of mudslide that came through the town's center.

"**It looks like we got everyone out of here just in time."** Nodding at Peeta's words I look around the area, assessing the damage. A few of the worker's tents are still standing while the rest are nowhere to be found. The half built structures of the town don't seem to have any visible damage, but the wood is completely soaked through. **"Hopefully the storm didn't do too much damage or at least not enough to halt the build for much longer."**

I know that Peeta wants the bakery to be done as soon as possible. The town is in desperate need of ways to acquire food, especially with the winter months coming. I know that Peeta wants to do all that he can to help provide for the people of the District as well. The clinic will also be a valuable addition, but the building will be much larger than Peeta's bakery and should take much longer to finish. The people of the town had planned on getting together to planting winter crops, but the storm has caused so much damage and turned up the soil to the point where it will be difficult to plant much of anything. None of us had expected the sudden changes in the weather. Then again, we're a mining town, unlike district eleven and we're not used to planting crops for harvesting. **"Hopefully from now on the building will go smoothly."**

As we walk further into town, the workers catch sight of us and flag us over with a wave and a shout. Heading over, I notice they've found one of the stray tents. A few of the men are examining it closely, which only makes me wonder what they'd be so interested in.

**"Good morning Peeta, Katniss."** The lead carpenter, who goes by the name of Brock, has been much friendlier since the evacuation. Before the storm he kept a professional distance, but now he seems more eager to interact with us.

"**Good Morning Brock. We thought we'd take the opportunity to come into town to see if there was much damage."** I say in a friendly tone before looking back to the men who are still looking over the tent.

"**I figured as much, but luckily the structures seem to be fine. We should be able to continue the building in a day or two once we account for all the materials we need."** He explains, mainly directing his attention to Peeta, whose bakery is the main priority at the moment.

"**That's very good to hear. I was afraid that you might have to start all over."** Peeta says with a relieved chuckle. **"How long do think it will take to complete the houses?"** He asks politely. I can tell that he doesn't want to give the impression that he only cares about the bakery when the houses are desperately needed for the families waiting back in district thirteen.

"**Well, it's hard to say. We're short as far as manpower goes, so it could be a few months, maybe more. But with the fall and winter months coming, it'll be much more difficult to finish in time." **With half a dozen houses already being built, with several more waiting to get started, it's easy to see the complications.

"**What if we helped? We're not builders, but I'm sure there's something we could do to help with the process. Maybe haul wood, supplies, things like that?"** Peeta says as he looks to me for confirmation.

Only half listening to the conversation I nod as I continue to watch the men. It seems as if the tent had been ripped in various places, but not in a normal way. As one of the workers holds up the fabric it's easy to see that the three parallel rips were made by something with claws. Seeing the markings I move away from Peeta and Brock and approach the men.

"**I don't know what to make of it."** One man whispers to the others.

"**It looks like claw marks, but how could something get past the fence?"** Another replies; none of them are yet unaware of my presence.

"**The markings look like the claw marks of a wild dog."** I state evenly as I crouch down next to them, taking the fabric in hand.

"**A wild dog? How could they get into the town?" **

"**It wouldn't be too difficult. The fence is weak and barely standing as it is. If an animal wanted to get inside badly enough it could."** I state in a low tone. If the wild dogs have been slipping past the fence and attacking the tents, it's possible that they had planned on killing whatever was inside.

"**But why would they attack the tents?"** The men are quickly catching on to what would have happened if they hadn't evacuated when they had. If the flood water hadn't killed them, the dogs would have.

"**They knew that there would be people inside."** I state as I look towards the fence. Standing, I move away from the tent and follow my instincts. If the dogs had come into town, it's possible that they left tracks behind. Walking towards the fence, the men quickly follow behind me, curious as to what I'm doing. As one of the few hunters of the district, they trust my skills. If I can figure out what is going on, or even speculate over it, they'll trust my judgment.

With my eyes trained on the ground I can make out remnants of animal tracks but nothing definite. Approaching the fence, I easily slip through it, demonstrating how an animal might get through. The men, whispering amongst themselves are clearly concerned by the instability of the fence. At one time it had acted as barrier between the forest and the town, but it's apparent that the fence needs to be updated. The men tentatively follow me as I search the area for the tracks that I'm sure will be present within the vicinity. In no time at all I find what I'm looking for; wild dog tracks. Kneeling down I point them out to the men**. "There are several distinct sets, which means there's a pack that's been formed, and it looks like it's a good size."** I explain, pointed out the sets of tracks.

"**Can you hunt them? Maybe run them off?" **

"**I could try, but depending on how many they have in their pack, killing a few here and there might not matter."** Not to mention that if I hunt alone, I could end up being the hunted instead of the hunter. **"But they're clearly venturing into town, for a reason."** Looking to each of the men it's obvious that they figured out where my train of thought is going. After the bombing of district twelve, there were people left behind, discarded corpses that never had a chance to be properly buried. It's possible that the dogs took the chance to scavenge, and eventually developed a taste for human meat**. "I can try and hunt them, but the fence will have to either be reinforced or rebuilt as soon as possible. The way it is now, the dogs will just keep venturing into town as they please whether I hunt them or not."**

It's easy to see that the men are concerned by the discovery of the pack, but with the wildlife population going mostly unchecked, it's to be expected. If there were more hunters, such as myself out in the woods, the dogs wouldn't dare to venture into town**. "I can set traps for now, and if needed, I can try and find a vantage point to hunt them from, but it's a long shot. I think our best bet would be to rebuild the fence, maybe even erect some kind of wall if possible."** But with all of the construction that already needs to be done, supplies and manpower are limited.

"**I suppose we could begin building a wall. This is a safety concern after all…But it'll just set the other builds back days, maybe even weeks."** One man says with a deep frown.

Knowing that the families and the workers are in need of their own homes, I don't like the idea of setting the building back any more than they do. Taking a few moments to think it over, and remembering Peeta's own suggestion to help, I come up with a plausible idea. **"If you can spare one man, I think I have a solution."** They all look to me with interest, ready and eager for my suggestion. **"I can order the materials, no problem. Seeing as how this is a safety issue, I'm sure I can get what we need fairly quickly. Peeta and I are able bodied and we can work, we just need guidance. With someone to help us out, we won't be taking away too much manpower from the other builds. The three of us can work on the fence while the rest of you concentrate on the buildings."** Nodding in agreement, I can tell they're impressed with my idea and they all agree to talk to Brock about it. As we head back towards the fence, I continue to search the area for other signs of wildlife that seem out of place, but aside from the wild dog tracks, I can't find anything.

Upon voicing the concern over the wild dogs venturing into town, the attack on the unoccupied tent as well as the tracks that have been found, Brock, like the others, has come to the same conclusion about the danger the beasts present. **"It's not a bad idea. We obviously need to rebuild the fence as soon as possible, for the town's protection. If you're both willing to help, we'd really appreciate the it." **He says as he looks to Peeta and me. Looking to each other we nod.

"**We'd be glad to help in any way we can."** Peeta says with a smile, clearly glad to see that things will be getting back on track.

"**We'll call our contacts at the Capitol and see how soon we can get the materials needed for the fence. Until then, I'll do what I can and try and hunt as many of them as possible."** With our plan in place, Peeta and I head back to the house, our picnic on hold for the time being. But as we walk back to the house I can tell that he's concerned about something**. "What's the matter, Peeta?"**

"**I just don't like the idea of you hunting the dogs on your own. It's not that I doubt your skill, I mean I've seen you in action. Hunting one dog isn't that dangerous, but going after a pack…They're dangerous Katniss. They could end up hunting you instead."** Turning to see the look on his face, it's obvious that he's worried and concerned for my safety.

Reaching out I gently grasp his arm, halting his steps. Looking up into his eyes I smile lightly**. "I know the dangers, and I understand your concern, but I do have a plan. I'm not going to hunt them on foot. I'm going to lure them out and hunt them one by one. If I have to I'll sit up in the trees and shoot them from above."** I'm not sure if this will help reassure him, but it's true. Without a hunting partner or a hunting party to watch my back, I could easily become the hunted. But I'm not going to let that happen.

Nodding, Peeta doesn't remains silent as he takes my hand in his and squeezes it tight. He doesn't say anything else the rest of the way back to the house. Upon returning home, Peeta heads directly up the stairs without any mention of the lunch we'd packed. Watching him walk up the stairs, I stand at the bottom waiting for him to say something until I hear him close his studio door behind him. Frowning to myself I head into the kitchen and unpack the picnic basket. I make a sandwich for myself and one for Peeta, setting aside for him in case he changes his mind and comes down to eat. Taking the opportunity I take my plate into the living room and sit in the window to eat my sandwich in the sunlight.

After making the call to the Capitol to order the materials for the wall, and making sure that they will be delivered as soon as possible, I head up the stairs to check on Peeta. It's been over an hour since he came up here alone, and I'm a little worried about him. Knocking lightly on his studio door, I hear his faint reply before opening the door. At first glance I don't see him. But as I step into the room, I catch sight of him at his sketching table. With his head down, he looks to be deep in thought. Closing the door behind me I make my way over to him silently. Watching him closely I can see that he's lightly sketching something out on a piece of paper. Curious, I peer over his shoulder to see two figures; both dressed in hunting gear and holding bows and quivers. Upon further examination I can tell that one of the figures is me, while the other…is Peeta.

"**I hate that I don't know how to hunt."** He states bluntly, much to my surprise. But his words and the picture make sense. It's likely that he's thinking of the times when Gale and I would hunt out in the woods together, after all, we often traded squirrels with his father. While Gale and I needed to hunt to feed our families, Peeta was lucky enough to have two able bodied parents, as well as a means of making their own food. **"I don't like the idea of you hunting alone, Katniss."**

I know that there's more to this issue than he's telling me, but I don't want to push it. **"I can teach you if you want."** I suggest, wanting to offer him a positive solution rather than an excuse. We both know that he never learned how to hunt because he'd never had a need to.

Shaking his head, he brushes my suggestion aside**. "There's not enough time for that…I want to learn but by the time I'd be ready to help you, it'll be well into winter, maybe even later. I want to help you now Katniss, and I can't."** He looks up at me, clearly troubled by it all. But as I watch him, I look to the drowning and know where his concerns are also directed, or rather to whom they're direct towards; Gale.

"**Peeta…I'm not going to call Gale for help. I refuse to ask him for anything."** I state evenly, wanting to him to know where I stand as far as Gale is concerned. As he turns to look up at me, I can see his relief as well as disbelief. He knows how well we hunted together, how much we relied on one another, but he also knows how I feel about him after what happened to Prim.

"**I'm sorry Katniss."** Turning away from me, he pushes away the sketch, hiding it under a stack of discarded drawings. **"I guess I just assumed that you'd ask him for his help. And, I don't know, I just didn't like the idea of him being here. Of him spending time with you."**

"**Well, you assumed wrong."** I state with a small smile as I turn my head sideways to get a better look at his face**. "But I meant what I said. I can teach you how to hunt with a bow and arrow if you want."** With weapons no longer outlawed like they were, it shouldn't be too hard to get a bow and arrow for Peeta, or even a gun, which he's been trained to use already.

Turning to look up at me, he smiles slightly. **"I'd really like that…"** He whispers as he reaches out to take my hand in his. Gently drawing me closer, I'm soon standing over him.** "Sit with me…"** He whispers as he gently guides me down to sit in his lap. Facing his sketching table, with my back to his front, I can clearly see his works scattered about the table.

Reaching around, he wraps his arms around my torso and gently rests his chin on my shoulder. Smiling, I tilt my head against his as I reach up to lightly touch his cheek. Reaching out with my free hand I pull a few of his sketches free. He draws everything from birds to plants to people. But as I search through his sketches I begin to find more and more sketches of me, many of them from a distance, as if he was silently observing me. **"Am I your muse?"** I lightly tease. But as he turns his head, I feel his warm breath on my neck and his lips gently grazing my ear. I know that what I've said is possibly more than true.

"**Youre more than just my muse Katniss…"** He whispers before lightly kissing my neck. I feel his arms tighten around me for a moment before his hands begin to wander over my torso. Although his hands stay above my clothes, I can't help but feel my cheeks heat in a deep blush as his hands gently glide over my breasts and stomach. Licking my lips, I close my eyes, letting my head fall back against his shoulder as I let him touch me… **"I find myself drawing you very often…I can't seem to help it…I've drawn you hundreds of times…but there is one way I have yet to try…"** he whispers against my ear, his hands continuing to roam up and down my body. I moan lightly as he lifts up the hem of my shirt and slips his hand inside, his fingertips gently grazing my stomach as he works his way higher. **"Do you want to know why I haven't drawn you in that way?"** he whispers, his tone seductive and deep.

His hands make their way just to the edge of my bra, but stop as he waits for an answer. I moan in slight irritation, wanting him to continue, but it's clear that he won't proceed until he has an answer. **"Yes, Peeta…Please tell me…"** I whisper lightly, my hand moving from his cheek to his soft, blond hair. Gripping it lightly I silently ask him, no, beg him to continue. I don't know when I began to crave his touch, but I can't resist him when he does this to me…

Smiling in satisfaction, he reaches up to graze his hands over my now exposed breasts. I moan in pleasure, giving myself up to the sensation, loving every moment. **"I have yet to draw you nude…" **he whispers, almost playfully, teasing me. This causes me to open my eyes in surprise and a bit of embarrassment. I know that Peeta and I have touched, kissed and teased, but to know that he was thinking of me completely nude**… "I haven't drawn you in this way, because I have yet to see you without your clothes on…and I know I won't do your form justice if I draw it without seeing all of you first…" **He says just before pressing warm and hungry kiss firmly against my neck, sending chills of pleasure throughout my body. I can feel his teeth lightly grazing my skin as his breathing begins to quicken, sending chills through me. I can easily feel my body heat as it seeps into me and I can't help but react to his words as well as his caresses and kisses.

"**Y-you want to see me…naked?"** I whisper, surprised with the idea. Peeta has of course seen me in my underwear, but this is different…The thought of having him see all of me leaves me feeling anxious and a bit nervous. Without realizing it I've begun to wrap my arms over my exposed torso, blocking it from his view. Lightly kissing my cheek he places his arms over mine to hold me close.

"**Only when you're ready…"** He whispers in my ear, his tone genuinely loving and understanding. Feeling a blush redden my cheeks, I smile slightly as I nod. Thinking of all the possibilities, all of our encounters in bed come to the forefront of my mind. We've kissed and undressed one another as much as we were comfortable with and every time when I asked Peeta to stop or to slow down he would, understanding my hesitation.

"**Thank you Peeta…"** I whisper, truly thankful for him and his patience with me. He and I have been through so much together; the Games, the War…We have literally fought for one another's lives, and yet I'm afraid of sharing my body with him. It doesn't make sense, but at the same time, my body and my virginity are mine. Who I give myself to is my choice and no one else's, and in many ways, that scares me…Nibbling my bottom lip I feel a rush of nerves move through me and I'm suddenly uncomfortable. **"Peeta? I think I'm going to go take a quick shower, ok?" **As I move to get off of his lap, he hesitates to immediately let me go and I know that he's a bit concerned. Once he unwraps his arms, I stand and pull my shirt back down. Looking down at my hands, I can't help but feel like a little girl again. **"Are you going to stay here and sketch?"** I ask wanting to know where he'll be so I can have some privacy while I think some things over.

"**Sure, I mean, yeah...I'll be here."** He says in a calm tone. Turning to look at him, the look of concern in his expression makes me feel worse. **"Take your time…"** he whispers, before turning back to his sketches. I know that he meant that I should take my time with my shower, but knowing Peeta, his words have another hidden meaning. Heading for the door, I hesitate before exiting the room. Turning to look back at Peeta I release a heavy sigh.

It isn't until I'm standing under the hot spray of the shower that I allow myself to even consider the possibility of giving myself to Peeta. We've gotten so close these past few days and we've been through so much together that Peeta is quickly becoming a huge part of my world. Just thinking about what it might be like to lose Peeta, to not see him everyday makes my eyes sting with tears and my chest tighten with emotion. Banishing the thought I turn my thoughts back to the one thing we both wasn't; to be closer. Peeta would never hurt me, and he's proven that he doesn't mind taking things slow. So why not take a chance?

Turning off the shower, I slowly dry my skin with a towel, brush my hair and step into the bedroom. Grabbing my robe, I wrap it around me, pulling the sash tight before heading back down the hall, towards Peeta's studio. Grasping the handle I breathe deeply with my eyes closed before letting the breath out; I've made up my mind…Opening the door I step into the room only to see him right where I left him, in his chair, sketching. Closing the door behind me, I slowly make my way across the room. I know that Peeta is mostly unaware of my presence, usually when he's deep in thought, concentrating on a sketch, he's off in his own little world.

Coming to a stop behind him, I take another deep breath before I speak. **"Peeta?"** Judging by the small jolt of his body, I've clearly surprised him, but he quickly recovers and turns his chair around to look at me. Surprised by the robe, he takes a moment to try and figure out why I'm dressed the way that I am.

"**Are you ok Katniss? Is everything alright?"**

Nibbling my bottom lip nervously I nod before taking a hold of the sash. His gaze follows my movement and doesn't waver as I begin to pull it lose. **"Peeta…I want you to sketch me…"** I whisper as I open my robe and let it fall to the ground at my feet…

**End Chapter 11 – Predators and Prey**

**Story Continues in Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12  Firsts

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**WARNING: This chapter is RATED M – MATURE readers ONLY!**

**Chapter 12 – Firsts**

With my robe lying at the floor at my feet, and Peeta's eyes locked on my form, I begin to feel a bit self-conscious when he doesn't immediately react or say anything. Several moments of silence pass between us, with me standing nude and Peeta, silent and likely in some form of shock. Just as I'm about to reach down for my robe, Peeta moves out of his chair to stand in front of me. I watch as his gaze moves from my toes, slowly up my legs, only to linger at my lower midsection for a moment, before continuing to move up my torso and eventually to my eyes. By now I can feel that my blush has deepened to a deep red. My palms are sweaty and I can feel my heart beating quickly as he holds my gaze. I continue to nibble my bottom lip nervously until it's plump and red, but this only seems to catch his attention. Licking his own lips, he clearly has to force his gaze away from my nibbling to look back into my eyes again. Embarrassed, for whatever reason, a light blush colors his cheeks as well.

"**Are you sure?"** he whispers as he steps a bit closer to me. He reaches out as if to trail his fingers upon my skin, but stops his action mere inches from my skin, as if he's awaiting my express permission. Swallowing my fear, I slowly nod my head as I give him permission to touch my skin. I've never been sketched before, at least I've never posed for a sketch, and I'm unsure how he will want me to stand for his portrait. We both know that this is one step closer to us being intimate, but it's also a way to build even more trust between us.

Hesitant at first, Peeta moves around me, his gaze moving over my entire form. Stopping to stand behind me, I jump slightly at the feel of his fingers upon my shoulder. **"Sorry…"** he whispers as he gently caressed my skin, his fingers slowly drifting down the length of my spine to my lower back. Doing my best to calm my breathing, I close my eyes and concentrate on his light touch. What is he thinking? Has he changed his mind? Subconsciously, my nerves are slowly getting the better of me as I lift up my arms to cover my breasts from his view. But as I do, Peeta moves around to stand in front of me. **"Please, don't hide from me."** he whispers, his fingertips lightly touching my arms, gently coaxing me to open up to him again.

Opening my eyes, I hesitantly lower my arms away from my chest to reveal every inch of my skin. **"You're beautiful Katniss…"** Looking up into my eyes, I know his words are sincere and meant from the heart. **"I was right…"** Confused by his words, he smiles, **"I mean about you. I knew that if I tried to draw you, without seeing you like this that I wouldn't do you justice. And I was right."** He clarifies, his words causing the tightness in my chest to ease a bit as it's slowly replaced by the warmth I feel whenever I'm around him.

"**Should I stand?"** I ask, unsure as to how he would like me positioned for his sketch. Looking around the room there are very few places for me to sit while for the drawing. Peeta follows my lead, looking around the space for a suitable area for me to either stand or sit. After a moment, his eyes light up with an obvious idea, one that brings a smile to his lips.

"**Stay right here, I'll be right back."** Before I can protest, he moves away from me and out the door. I can hear his footsteps going down the stairs and much to my surprise, out the front door. I wait for several minutes, beginning to wonder where he could have possibly gone, when I hear the front door open and close again. In no time, Peeta is walking through his studio door once more, a pillow in one hand and a small bouquet of colorful primroses in the other.

"**Peeta?"** Simply looking at the flowers brings a lump to my throat as I think of Prim.

His expression softens as he approaches me. **"I know that these flowers evoke mixed feelings for you…But I would like to draw you with them." **

The flowers, so beautiful and delicate remind me so much of my beloved sister that I'm nearly driven to tears. Thinking of her does hurt but in a way that makes me miss her so much more. Reaching out, I gently take the bouquet from Peeta's hand. Bringing the fragrant flowers to my nose I inhale deeply, a small sigh escaping me as I close my eyes. **"Where would you like me?"**

Moving past me, Peeta quickly clears a space on the floor and places the pillow down**. "If you could kneel here, I brought the pillow so your knees won't get sore."** He explained as I come to stand over the pillow. Lowering myself to my knees, I quickly get comfortable.

"**And now?"**

"**Hold the flowers just above your breast…"** Following his instruction I do as I'm told, gently pressing the flowers to my skin**. "Now, put your head back as far as you're comfortable, and close your eyes." **

Peeta then moves away from me to retrieve his sketchpad and pencil. I can hear the chair move across the floor as he takes his seat in front of where I kneel. From then on, all I can hear is the motion of Peeta's pencil against the paper as he goes to work. As I kneel there, I can easily picture myself in the eyes of Peeta. With my face turned towards the sky, it's as if I'm praying to my sister while honoring her memory with the flowers which are held just over my heart; the scene would evoke a strong sense of love and loss.

There are several times when I hear Peeta turn the pages of his sketchbook, as if to either begin again, or to sketch something in detail. After what seems like hours, I can't help but wonder if he is concentrating so hard that he has forgotten about me. **"Peeta?"**

"**Hmmm? Oh!"** he says with a small laugh. **"I'm sorry Katniss. You can move now if you want."**

Opening my eyes I lower my head only to find that my neck has become sore from the position. Reaching up I gently rub the muscles to loosen them. Looking to Peeta, I'm curious about what he has drawn. **"Can I see?"** Looking a bit sheepish, Peeta nods as he hands over his sketchbook for me to look through. Placing the flowers upon the floor, I grasp the book with both hands. A bit nervous, I open the cover only to gasp in surprise and awe. **"Peeta…"** No words can describe the scene. I'm positioned just as pictured it in my mind. Being completely shaded and detailed, it evokes the emotions I felt from the moment I took the primroses in hand; longing, sadness, and love.

Flipping the pages, detailed close-ups of my hands grasping the flowers and one of my face, leave me breathless. Looking back to Peeta, I'm speechless. He looks down at me expectantly, but I can tell that my reaction and the look on my face is enough for him. **"Peeta, I-I don't know what to say."** He's far more talented than I ever imagined. My nudity, while apparent, is not the main focus of the portrait. My nakedness adds to the emotional quality, expressing my feelings of loss perfectly and modestly. **"It's beautiful."** Looking back down at the portrait I have to wonder if this is how Peeta sees me when he knows that I miss my sister. I'm not an overly emotional person, at least not on the outside, but judging from the way he's drawn me, he sees right through me.

Looking up at Peeta, I watch as he looks away quickly, his cheeks red in embarrassment. Puzzled, I realize that he must have been watching me closely without my knowledge; I am still naked after all. Feeling my own cheeks redden in a blush, I'm both embarrassed and flattered. Placing the sketchbook aside, I reach out to take Peeta's hands in mine. As I move to stand, I pull him with me, so we're standing facing one another. **"Now it's your turn…"** I whisper, wondering if he'll understand my meaning.

"**My turn?"** he asks, puzzled. Before he can catch on, I reach out and slowly begin to unbutton his shirt. Realization alights his gaze as he catches onto what I'm doing, and silently asking from him. Nodding, he stands still, allowing me to undress him at my pace. Button by button I remove his shirt until I reach up to slip it off of his shoulders and down his arms. I let the fabric fall to the floor before pulling his undershirt up and over his head. It too falls to the floor at our feet as I move closer to him and lightly press my lips upon his. With my hands upon his bare chest I can feel his heart beat accelerate as we kiss, slowly at first, but bolder by the moment as our hidden desires begin to surface.

His moans of pleasure and desire send a thrill through me as I realize where we our actions are headed. I'm nervous about what will happen and a little worried that things might change between us. As our lips part, I hesitate, not knowing what to do next. Swallowing hard, I attempt to banish my fear and nerves, but it doesn't help. Sensing my hesitation, Peeta reaches up to cup my cheek in his palm. Tilting my head up he looks into my eyes and smiles warmly. **"Not here…"** he whispers. Confused, I don't know what he means until he takes my hand and begins to lead me from the room. As we exit the studio he turns to lead me down the hall, to the bedroom. Gripping his hand a little tighter, Peeta looks back at me with a smile. **"It's alright Katniss."**

Nibbling my bottom lip yet again, I tell myself I can do this and that I'm ready; but my nerves are beginning to get the better of me. As we enter the bedroom Peeta shuts the door behind us for privacy; we have the house to ourselves, but having the door closed makes me feel a bit better. Looking up at Peeta I can see that he's nervous too and this also eases some of my hesitation. Reaching out, I begin to touch his bare chest, just as I have done before in bed. He smiles in pleasure and gingerly reaches out to touch me as well. Slowly at first, but with each moment we both grow bolder. Soon we're kissing one another with a hunger I've never felt; my hands are everywhere, his chest his back his hair. But soon his pants become a hindrance, one that I want off of him. Without realizing it, I reach down and unbutton them. With Peeta's help, he's soon just as bare as I am. Standing there, nude, we stop for a moment to look at one another. Our lips are red and puffed from our vigorous kissing and we're both panting as we try to catch our breath. Our hearts are beating so fast and so loud I swear I can hear each beat. I feel hot all over, aching for something that I know only he can give me…

Looking down the length of Peeta's body, I blush deeply at the sight of his already hardened shaft. Wetting my lips with my tongue I can't help but be surprised by the sight and by his size. I've never seen a man fully nude before, and while I know what the male anatomy looks like, I still wasn't fully prepared. How will we fit?

The look of slight panic in my gaze must have been clear, because Peeta immediately steps closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. I feel his lips on my ear as he whispers, "We'll take things slow…I don't want to hurt you Katniss." I know that Peeta would never intentionally hurt me, but I know that the first time is rarely ever painless for the woman. Nodding, I wrap my arms around him.

"**I know. I was just surprised."** Feeling my cheeks blush I go on, **"I just…you're just bigger than I expected."** I feel him tense slightly in my arms, but somehow I know that this is a major compliment and one that I'm sure he's more than happy to hear from me. Leaning back he smiles and reaches up to cup my cheek again. Leaning in he presses his lips against mine before reaching down to lift me up into his arms. I don't even have time to protest before he's walking towards the bed, and lying me down on my back. He lies beside me, but it soon his hands are back to work, moving over my bare skin. Eager to continue I reach up and pull him down to me to begin kissing him again. The hunger, which fled at the sight of Peeta's arousal, is soon filling me again, pushing me towards fulfilling our goal.

Feeling bold, I reach down and hesitantly take his shaft in hand. When he moans in pleasure, his lips parting from mine I smile and grip him a bit tighter. His reactions drive me on and I begin to explore him intimately, just as his own hand slides down my stomach and over my core. I moan at the feel, surprised that a simple touch could begin to ignite this fire within me. In reaction I grip him tighter, moving my hand up and down his length. Soon we're both moaning with pleasure and to my surprise I become wet form Peeta's touch.

As we kiss he moves on top of me. His weight and his heat sink into me but I hardly mind. I realize that I like the feeling of him lying this way, with his hips pressed against mine in the most intimate way. Instinctually I move my hips against his, creating a friction between us that only pushes us further towards the edge. Opening my eyes I look up into his. His desire and hunger for me leave me breathless. I move my legs a bit farther apart to accommodate him; we both know what I'm trying to tell him.

"**I'll go slow…"** he whispers, clearly concerned for me. I smile up at him and lightly kiss his lips.

"**I'm ready. We're ready."** Reaching down between us I glide my hand down his stomach and take him in my hand once more. He groans in pleasure as I move his shaft to my slick entrance. After a moment of hesitation he slowly begins to push inside of me. Gripping his shoulders, my nails dig into his skin as I try and banish the painful stretching sensation that rips through me. True to his word, Peeta moves slowly, letting my body get accustomed to him, but as he reaches my hymen, he has to stop. We both know that he'll have to trust hard to break through it. Pressing my face against his neck and shoulder I nod, giving my permission. After a moment, he moves his hips back and then forward in a hard thrust, breaking past my hymen as I whimper in pain, my cry only slightly muffled by his shoulder. Again he stops, allowing me to adjust to his size. In the meantime he lightly kisses my forehead, my cheeks, my lips and my neck while whispering words of encouragement and love.

After a few moments as the pain begins to ease, I start to move my hips slightly against his. The friction once again causes my body's desire to slowly rekindling as the pain fades away. Surprised, he looks to me for encouragement before he begins to slowly thrust in and out at a steady pace. In no time the hunger we both felt returns with full force. I'm sore, but the pleasure he gives me soon overrides the pain and in no time we're both moaning in ecstasy as we hold one another close. Soon I feel a sensation within me begin to grow, spiraling higher and higher and higher until it suddenly bursts within me. I scream with pure pleasure, my voice filling the space around us as Peeta gives me my first orgasm. As the aftershocks of my pleasure flash through me, Peeta reaches his own peek and cries out as he fills me with his seed.

Panting, we both look deeply into one another's eyes, with smiles on our lips. I've never felt so connected to another person before. By trusting Peeta with my body, by giving him my virginity, I've discovered a part of myself that I didn't know existed. I feel almost as if I've been given a fresh start. Wrapping my arms around him I hold Peeta as close as I can, reluctant to let him go.

With a smile he presses his forehead against mine as he closes his eyes. Releasing a sigh of relief, I smile as tears fill my eyes. **"Katniss?"** Lifting his forehead from mine, Peeta reaches up to gently wipe my tears away. **"Did I hurt you?"** His whisper is so soft, his tone so full of concern that it warms my heart and only makes my tears come faster.

"**No. No, you didn't hurt me."** I whisper, looking up at him.

"**Then why are you crying?"** I know that he fears that I will regret what we've just shared, but his thoughts couldn't be farther from the truth.

"**I'm crying because I'm happy..."** Looking up into Peeta's surprised gaze, I smile. Peeta's relieved sigh sets me at ease. Moving to my side, he pulls the covers over us before wrapping his arms around me. Holding one another, with my cheek pressed to his heart, I sigh happily, completely comfortable and at ease. We lie there in silence, enjoying the afterglow of what we have shared, neither of us saying a word. It isn't until I hear Peeta's even breathing that suspect that he's fallen asleep, and it is then that I gather up the courage to whisper the one thing that I now know to be true… **"Peeta…I'm falling in love with you…"** Little did I know, that Peeta hadn't yet fallen asleep…

**End Chapter 12 – Firsts**

**Story Continues in Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13  Invaded

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to say THANK YOU for all of your support! I'm overjoyed by the positive feedback I've been receiving and it's really inspired me to keep going with this! So THANK YOU! Also, I'm always open to new ideas, so if you have any suggestions on certain twists and turns in the story that you think might be interesting feel free to send me a message! I love to collaborate and openly welcome it! So feel free to shout em out! I can't guarantee that I'll take all of them into consideration but you never know what'll inspire me to do next! :D

**P.S:** I apologize if the chapter is a bit weird, I've been having some writer's block and it's a little wonky. The next one will be better! lol

**Chapter 13 – Invaded**

The last week has been one of the happiest of my life. Peeta and I are closer than we've ever been and we're continuously learning new things about one another. Between helping build the new houses for the town while waiting for our own materials to arrive and setting traps to catch the dogs, Peeta and I have done our best to spend as much time as we can together. The hunger we ignited in one another on our first night of being intimate has only grown more intense and dare I say, insatiable. We both take every opportunity to touch, kiss or exchange a loving word. Any excuse is a good one; a loose strand of hair that needs to be put back in place, a smudge of dirt on skin that needs to be wiped away, a wrinkle in a shirt that needs to be smoothed. Peeta and I are constantly in contact, much to the amusement of the people that we are working with. They chuckle and murmur about 'young love' and 'public displays of affection', and while we do get a bit embarrassed about getting caught in the act, it doesn't stop us from continuing.

Since our first night of lovemaking, Peeta and I have continued to explore one another, and are quickly discovering what we both enjoy best. We've tried so many new positions that we've begun to get creative, but I love every moment. It seems that no matter how many times we're together intimately, we never get enough… We've also begun to sleep naked, much to Peeta's delight. He thoroughly enjoys running his hands over my bare skin and I can hardly complain. Looking back on our relationship I can't understand why I was so scared of opening up to Peeta, why I was afraid of sharing my body with him. Yes, there is the fear of having my heart broken, of losing Peeta in some way, but he loves me so fiercely that I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever stop.

Even now, as we help haul the lumber needed for the current house we're helping construct, I catch him stealing glances at me, a smile on his lips. I swear I've never seen him so happy. He says that I've been smiling and laughing a lot more too; I'm discovering new aspects of myself every day, and I like what I've become.

"**Go ahead and stack those with the other boards, then take a break for lunch."** Brock calls from the other side of the work site. He and the others have begun to open up to us both, welcoming us into their circle if you will. They've thanked us for our continued help, and I believe that a few of them had doubted we would be of any service to them. But Peeta and I have begun to prove ourselves in many ways, not just here at the work site.

Reaching down, I place the boards in my arms atop the others. Wiping my forehead with the back of my hand I look to Peeta, who mimics my gesture. Despite the changing seasons, the manual labor keeps us warm enough to work up a good sweat. **"I'll set up the picnic if you fetch us some fresh water."** I offer, looking to Peeta expectantly. Nodding, he smiles at me before heading off to get our refreshments.

The other workers have already headed off to eat their own lunches, and to talk about various topics while they eat. While we're welcome to join them, Peeta and I tend to keep to ourselves while we eat unless invited. **"Hey! Katniss! Why don't you and Peeta join us?"** Maikel, one of the friendlier workers, calls out. **"I want to steal some of your delicious bread again!"** He chuckles.

"**Just as long as you have something to trade this time!"** I laugh, grabbing our picnic basket before moving to catch up with him. Everyone usually brings something to share whether its fruit, meat, bread, cheese or something sweet. Peeta's bread is one of the most desired foods, so we usually bring extra, much to their delight. My fresh game is also very popular, but not nearly as precious as Peeta's rolls and cookies.

Joining the others I take a seat up on top of a pile of lumber. Without chairs, you have the choice of sitting on the building materials or the ground. I wait until Peeta's joined us before pulling out the rolls, cookies and fresh cooked meat to trade with the others. In no time we're all chowing down on meat and cheese sandwiches, fresh fruits and cookies, much to everyone's delight. We all chat about various topics; everything from the Capitol to the refugees who've newly arrived from district thirteen, to the wild dogs.

"**The Capitol is supposed to be sending out some Peace Keepers from district two sometime soon. Supposedly they've all been retrained and given new orders to protect the districts and their residents."** Brock says before biting into a large sugar cookie**. "With any luck they'll be here in time to help hunt the dogs."**

"**I don't trust them, even if they've been retrained they'll throw their weight around, act like they own the place."** One worker comments and I have to agree with him. The Peace Keepers don't exactly have the best history when it comes to the districts and their citizens. Our district's Peace Keepers were a special exception up until the Quarter Quell.

"**I heard some hot shot from District two will be accompanying them. You know, to make sure they get settled and what not." **I can't help but tense at the mention of this little piece of gossip. There's no way to know who the 'hot shot' will be, but at the mention of district two I immediately think of _him_. From the corner of my eye I can see Peeta watching me closely to gauge my reaction, but I do my best to act like I didn't pick up on the comment.

"**The materials for the wall should be here tomorrow or the following day."** I state, changing the subject to something different to avoid talking about district two in any way**. "Once they arrive we can start on the new fence."** I say with a smile. **"So which one of you would like to order Peeta and I around for the next few weeks?"** All of them chuckle and give evil grins, clearly the possibility of being in charge of a few minions for at least a week or two appeals to them.

"**I'll pick out someone to be your supervisor."** Brock says with a chuckle, much to the disappointment of anyone willing to volunteer. **"In the meantime we'll continue with the other structures. The bakery shouldn't take more than a few more weeks."** He says encouragingly, looking to Peeta, who looks pleased as punch at the news. The conversation then moves in various directions while we all finish eating.

The rest of the day was well spent with Peeta and me helping where we're needed, doing small jobs for everyone to cut down on the idle work. At the end of the day while we're getting ready to head home, Brock approaches us with a satisfied look in his eyes. **"I wanted to thank you both for your help."** He states, extending his hand to first Peeta, then myself. I shake his hand and nod, a smile on my face**. "I won't lie, I was skeptical. But you've both proven to be very resourceful, not to mention generous. All the men enjoy your company and we're happy to have you on the team."** I have to admit that having something constructive to do every day has lightened my spirits. By helping to rebuild the town, it's almost as if Peeta and I are also working to rebuild our lives, from the ground up, and it feels good.

"**We're happy to help in any way, Brock. Thank you for letting us help."** Peeta says with a friendly smile.

"**When we start on the fence, we'll try to build it to your standard."** We all know that Brock's standards are quiet high when it comes to construction. The way he sees it, if we're going to rebuild the whole town, we might as well do it right.

"**I'd expect nothing less from you two."** He chuckles.** "I'll see you both tomorrow."** And with that turns to head towards Victor's Village.

Taking one Peeta's hand, we intertwine our fingers and walk hand in hand back towards our home. It's been a productive day, with baking and hunting in the morning, construction during the day, and likely dinner and loving making in the evening. Turning to look at me, Peeta doesn't say anything for a moment before voicing the one topic I had hoped he would think that I didn't care about. **"I'm curious about the new Peace Keepers that'll be coming to stay here in the district."** He states casually.

Nodding at his words I keep my gaze focused ahead of us. **"They'll need places to stay. But luckily we still have a few houses in Victor's Village that we can fill."** 'Including my own,' I can't help but think. **"Hopefully they'll be nothing like the original Peace Keepers. After all, we fought the war to earn our freedoms. I'd hate to see the new Capitol attempt to govern the districts with an iron fist after all our hard work."**

"**That's a good point. But if we're lucky the Capitol will be keeping a close eye on them."** There's no telling what will happen when the new Keepers arrive. It's possible that people of twelve will give them a chance as well as follow the rules that will likely be set into place, but I have a feeling that many of them will be met with animosity.

Silent the rest of the way home, I'm left alone with my thoughts. Doing my best, I try to steer my mind away from district two and a certain someone who now resides there but it's difficult. Just knowing that there's even the slightest possibility that _he_ could be coming back to district twelve causes my stomach to churn. Gripping Peeta's hand a bit tighter I reassure myself that Peeta and I are together now, and that nothing can come between us.

Feeling the tightening of my grip, Peeta turns to look at me, a bit concerned. **"Are you alright?"** Slowing his steps, he steps in front of me to look me in the eye. **"You seem anxious."** He whispers as he reaches up to gently caress my cheek.

Shaking my head I swallow my emotions, banishing them back down, deep inside. I can't afford to have a negative outlook anymore, not now that Peeta and I have a new chance to start fresh. **"Just talking about the Peace Keepers…It makes me uneasy."** I state, omitting the fact that I'm also worried about other things. I don't want to worry Peeta, or make him think that I'd doubting our connection or our relationship, so I keep my fears to myself.

Frowning lightly he nods. I can tell he senses that something else is wrong, but he doesn't push the subject. He's likely thinking,'She'll tell me when she's ready,' but I doubt I'll ever be able to.** "Come on, it's getting late." **Reaching up I lightly kiss his lips, which seems to appease him, at least enough to get us walking again.

That night, as I lay wrapped in Peeta's arms, his even breaths lightly playing across my neck; I gaze out the window at the moon, occupied with my thoughts. My nightmares are few and far between these days, but some nights I'm still afraid of falling asleep. But in the silence of the night, there's one sound I didn't expect to hear, at least not this far into town; the howl of a wild dog. Confused as well as concerned, I slip out of bed, doing my best not to disturb Peeta, before going straight to the bedroom window. Looking out into the night, I can't make out the form of the dog that made the call, but I know he has to be close. The howl was too loud to have come from the town square. I can't spot the pack but what concerns me is the fact that they've ventured this far into town.

Standing at the window I scan the tree lines, looking for any movement that might be out of place, but nothing catches my eye. I'm just about to head to my dresser to put on some clothes, and head out into the night to hunt the beasts down when Peeta's voice stops me in my tracks. **"Katniss? Did you have a nightmare?"** Turning around I see Peeta propped up on his elbow, his eyes half open. His voice is groggy and rough from sleep.

"**I'm sorry Peeta, did I wake you?"** As I take a seat on the edge of the bed, Peeta reaches out to take my hand in his. The concerned look in his eyes is one that I haven't seen in a while, one that I had hoped I wouldn't see very often now that Peeta and I are together.

"**I missed your warmth…" **I smile at his words, glad to know that he enjoys my presence when we sleep together. If Peeta had left the bed like I had, I would have woken up too. **"Are you alright though? You looked like you were looking for something out there."**

"**I heard the call of a wild dog. It was right outside the house, most likely in the trees just on the edge of the neighborhood."**

"**That close? I thought they were only venturing past the fence."** His alarmed and concerned tone mirrors my thoughts and my concerns. We all thought that we would be safe in Victor's Village, but we were obviously wrong.

"**I was going to get dressed and try to hunt as many of them down as I could before they escaped, but you caught me before I had a chance."** There's no point in lying to Peeta, he knows my mentality and what my instincts are telling me to do. If I hadn't told him, he would have figured it out sooner or later. **"But hunting at night is dangerous, even with a hunting party."** I state clearly; I don't want him to think that I'm going to go sneaking off when he falls back asleep. **"We're all safe in our homes, at least for now. So there's no sense in heading out there and putting myself in danger."** Lying back down next to Peeta, I can see the relief in his gaze. Reaching out, he caresses my cheek lovingly.

"**Thank you for telling me…"** He whispers, his words not as rough now. Reaching out he pulls me close, lightly nuzzling my neck as we both get comfortable under the covers. We both know that I wont be getting much more sleep, not after that howl. **"I wish I could do more to help with the hunt."** He whispers, his thoughts likely turning to the few bow and arrow lessons that I've given him since our talk. He's doing well, but as with any skill, it will take time to master and Peeta should know that well, what with his baking and painting skills.

I snuggle closer to him, holding him a bit tighter. **"I know. In time and with a lot of practice, you'll be just as good as me. But for now, I have to do this on my own."** After explaining how animals track their prey by using sound and smell, Peeta understood why I had scouted and hunted by myself in the games. He'd been too heavy footed to be of any help and he still is.

"**If the Peace Keepers get here within the next few days, maybe they'll be able to help with the hunt."** He suggested, optimistic that the new officers will be here to see to our protection and not our enslavement. **"If anything they'll be able to act as guards until the new fence is up."**

"**Let's hope they'll be good for something other than throwing their weight around…"** I'm not trying to be negative, but we both know the Peace Keeper's past reputations; before the war they did little more than strut around the district throwing out orders.

"**It'll be alright Katniss…"** Peeta whispers, his lips lightly grazing my forehead in a gentle kiss. **"In the morning, we'll plan out what needs to be done. Until then, try to get some sleep."**

Peeta quickly falls asleep against me, his arms wrapped tightly around me to prevent me from slipping away again. I can't blame him for being cautious, but I hadn't lied; I won' be hunting tonight. With a heavy sigh I close my eyes in an attempt to sleep. Tomorrow I will need to prepare for the hunt; the dogs are taking too many liberties and venturing too far into town for my comfort. Snuggling close, I slip into a light sleep, dreaming of the hunt and the kill. Tomorrow, the dogs will become the hunted.

**END Chapter 13 – Invaded**

**Story Continues in Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14  The Hunt

**Author's Note:** Horray! Another chapter down! As always thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts. I can't tell you how much I enjoy learning what you liked and what can be improved. I'm always looking to improve and I appreciate the feedback.

Also, it was suggested that I look into enlisting the help of a beta reader. I've taken it into consideration and I wanna do it! But I need a volunteer! Someone that would like to be my 'partner in crime' if you will, someone who will have access to the inside scoop! ;) I'm also open to some collaboration as well! If you're interested please send me a private message me and let me know ASAP!

Now on with the next chapter!

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

*****Rated M for Mature*****

**Chapter 14 – The Hunt**

"**It's out of the question Katniss. If you go out there you know what could happen! They could hunt you down and there'd be nothing any of us could do to help you out there!"** Brock's argument and his concerns are understandable, but he also knows that something needs to be done about the dogs, now.

"**I understand your concern Brock, but they came all the way to the Village. They're already hunting us and soon the dogs won't fear us in the slightest. If I don't begin hunting them soon they could begin attacking during the day."** The men surrounding us hold their tongues, but judging by their expressions they don't like what I'm planning to do any more than Peeta and Brock do.

"**All I'm saying is that the Peace Keepers should be here in a day or so. Why can't you wait until then?" **

"**They're not hunters Brock. They're military soldiers trained to fight battles, not hunt animals in the wild. If I take them out into the woods they'll make so much noise the dogs will hear us coming from miles off."** It's common knowledge that forest animals have keen hearing and won't stick around when they hear a predator coming. The idea of taking others with me is logical, but not if they scare away the animals that I'm trying to hunt.

"**What about the traps? You've killed a few of them; why not continue to use that method?"** The strain in his voice and the look in his eyes tell me he's worried about me, but he knows that he's grasping at straws. He's looking for any other alternative. He doesn't want to send one lone hunter into the woods to hunt a vicious pack of animals. But at the moment, I'm the only one capable of fending off the beasts.

"**You know that I've only killed a handful of them using the traps. Besides, they're learning to avoid the traps all together. Unless you have an alternative way of catching them, hunting them out in the woods is our best option."** While I know that I don't need Brock's permission, I respect him and his opinion. It's clear that he's worried for my safety, as well as the safety of the others, but he knows I'm right.

Running his fingers through his hair he releases a heavy sigh and a curse. Looking to Peeta, he shakes his head in resignation.** "Alright, you have my blessing and all of that, but what are we supposed to do while you're gone?"**

"**Carry on with business as usual. Peeta can work on the fence now that the materials are here. As for the rest of you, that's up to you."** I have in no way been voted the town leader and I know that Brock's question was filled with sarcasm, but I don't want the others to stop their work because of me. The town needs to be rebuilt as soon as possible; hunting the dogs is secondary and will be handled by myself alone.

"**Damn it."** He mutters before turning his back to head back to the work site**. "If you're not back by sunset, I'm going to come out there to drag you back here myself."** The men around us chuckle in amusement, knowing he'd likely carry out the threat. **"Be careful out there. Don't get yourself killed Katniss."** He shouts before walking off. The others offer words of encouragement and good luck before heading back towards the work site as well. Soon Peeta and I are the only ones left standing at the center of the town's square.

"**I agree with him, you know."** Peeta's voice is a bit strained; like Brock he's worried about me.

"**I know. You were against this from the start, but it'll be alright. I'll kill as many as I can as quickly and safely as I can and I'll do my best to return by sunset as he instructed."** Turning to look at Peeta, I'm caught off guard by his look of anger and frustration. **"Peeta?"**

"**You already know."** He states evenly, not wanting to elaborate. I know he doesn't want to discuss his lack of hunting skills, so I don't bring it up.

"**I'll be back in no time."** Reaching out I wrap my arms tightly around his torso to hold him close. In no time I feel his arms wrapping around me. When I make a move to pull away he continues to hold me, wanting a few more moments. Smiling to myself I hold him for a few more lingering moments before we both pull away from one another. Kissing his lips lightly, I smile, **"I'll be sure to bring home from fresh meat."**

"**Preferably rabbit."** He says with a small smile. I know that rabbit meat is one of his favorites, so I don't mind hunting out the little devils for him when I can.

"**I'll keep that in mind."** Kissing his lips one last time I move away from him. As I turn and head for the fence I can feel his gaze upon my back. He'll likely watch me until the forest obscures my form from his sight. I have to wonder if he'll keep a close eye on the woods for the rest of the day while he works, awaiting my return.

Stepping through the deadened electric fence I move towards the trees and brush. Moving as quietly and quickly as I can, I keep an eye out for any tracks that I'll be able to use to locate the pack. In no time I locate their distinct trail; several sets of prints leading away from the fence. Pulling my bow off of my shoulder I knock an arrow, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. The sounds of the woods, the calls of the birds and the rustling of the trees in the wind are the only audible sounds.

After searching for several hours, there are no visible signs of the dogs aside from the tracks in the mud at my feet. It's obvious that I'll need to come up with a different strategy. Taking a moment to decide the best course of action, I notice the abundance of creatures around me. With little effort I kill several rabbits and squirrels in the area and quickly gather the carcasses. I put two rabbits in my hunting bag for Peeta and smear the blood of the others on the trucks of the trees, spreading their scent around the area. Taking short lengths of rope, I tie a knot around each individual body and begin to hang the animals from the trees. Once each is in place, I climb a nearby tree to sit and wait. With the breeze gently blowing through the forest, I know the scent of fresh blood will soon circulate around the area, attracting predators.

Not more than ten minutes after I've climbed my tree, a wild dog begins to make its way towards the hanging bait. Larger than the average dog, wild dogs are built for speed and aggression. With keen senses, speed and a wicked set of teeth and claws, the dogs rule the forest. With a leaner body and larger ears, I can easily guess that this beast is a scout for the group. Taking a quick look around the area, he calls out to his pack, signaling them to come to the feast. In no time the dogs begin arriving in twos and threes; each set going to a separate animal. Seeing the number of dogs below me, I begin to realize that the pack is much larger than I had anticipated. With at least a dozen males present, there are likely just as many females and puppies hidden elsewhere in the forest.

I know that once I begin killing the dogs that the others will scatter, so I need to choose my targets well. I'll be lucky if I can kill three of four before the rest run off into the forest. Readying my shot, I take aim at a group of five dogs, closely huddled together as they try to dislodge the dangling rabbit from the snare. Without hesitation I let my arrow fly. With a sharp yelp I know that my arrow has found its target as well as alerted the rest of the pack of my presence. Before the rest have a chance to scatter I shoot two more arrows, each finding their marks. As the pack begins to run off, I take down two more just before losing sight of the remaining seven males.

The bodies of the five dogs lay motionless below me. I wait for several minutes for any sign of the remaining seven males; with the meat still dangling from the trees and the bodies of the five dogs I've killed would be tempting to any predator. However, after ten minutes with no sign of the other dogs, I climb down from my tree and get to work. Clearing the forest floor of leaves, pine needles and any other flammables, I create a pyre of the bodies of the dogs and the bait I'd used. Piling wood and kindling on top of the bodies, I set the pyre on fire. Normally I wouldn't waste the meat of any animal, but I don't know if the dogs have become rabid and I'm not willing to risk sickening the town with their meat.

It takes several hours for the bodies to burn down enough to leave the fire unattended. Looking to the sky I realize that the sun will be setting in less than an hour. Remembering Brock's threat and Peeta's worried looks, I move away from the pyre, confident that it isn't a danger to the surrounding forest. By the time I reach the fence the sun has begun to set; as I step out from the cover of the trees, I can see Brock and several others, including Peeta, heading for the fence.

"**You're late!"** Brock calls out to me, both a tone irritation and relief present in his voice.

Chuckling, I shake my head and shrug. **"But I'm here now aren't I?" **I call back, teasing him. Passing through the fence, I'm immediately surrounded by the workers, who all look relieved to see me.

"**So? How'd it go?"** Brock asks as I look to Peeta, who hasn't said I word.

"**I managed to lure in twelve males, but I only had time to kill five of them before they ran off. I burned the bodies, just in case they were rabid."** I explain, wondering if they saw the smoke from the fire.

"**Twelve males? That means their pack is larger than we anticipated."** One of the men states, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"**Correct."** I say with a nod**, "But if I can kill at least five or so a day, the pack's numbers will dwindle back down to a manageable number before the winter months start, from their mother nature will take over."** The winter months will make food scarce for everyone, including the dogs.

"**Good work Katniss. I'm glad I didn't have to come in there and get you."** Brock chuckles with a smile. **"But that threat still stands, I don't want to see you out there later than sunset on any given day." **Nodding, I silently agree, not willing to argue or contradict him. Satisfied with the fact that I've accepted his terms, he looks to the other men and tells them to all head home for the day. As they move away from the fence, Peeta and I are left alone.

"**I brought you your rabbits."** I say with a smile as I turn to look him. Gasping in surprise, I feel him embrace me tightly and without warning. Shocked at first, I slowly wrap my arms around him to hold him close. **"I'm okay."** I whisper, wanting to reassure him. But I can feel the slight shake of his body, and know that something is wrong. **"Peeta?"**

"**I…I had an episode while you were gone."** He whispers against my neck, his voice barely audible. Closing my eyes, I hold him a bit tighter, knowing that Peeta's episodes can be triggered any number of ways. It seems that today's episode was due to my absence and the danger everyone thought I'd be in.

"**I'm sorry Peeta."** Even though Peeta prefers to be alone when he had a relapse, I know that my presence can sometimes help him more than hinder him. **"Are you okay?"** With the way he's holding onto me, I know that he's still a bit shaken from the relapse, but it's clear that my presence is calming him and soothing his fears. I feel him nod in acknowledgement, but he remains silent. Reaching up, I lightly run my fingers through his hair as the sky begins to darken above us. We need to be heading home, but I'm hesitant to let Peeta go. Instead, I offer an alternative**. "Why don't we go cook the rabbits I brought back?"**

It takes him a few moments to decide but eventually he gives in.** "Alright…"** Hesitantly Peeta lets go of me, only to take hold of my hand. Hand in hand, we reach our home just before the sun has fully set. Heading inside, I remove my hunting gear and hand over the skinned and gutted rabbits to Peeta. **"I'm going to go take a quick shower. Would you like to join me?"** I ask, wondering if he needs a shower after a long day of work.

Peeta looks hesitantly from me to the rabbits and back. I know that he wants to keep me close, but we're both getting hungry as well. Reaching out, I take the rabbits from his hand and place them on the counter. **"The rabbits can wait. Come on."** Taking his hand in my own I lead him upstairs to the bedroom. Closing the door behind I us I turn to see Peeta watching me closely. Reaching out I begin to undress him as he stands in silence. Taking my time, I remove each article of clothing with care. I want to reassure him that I'm not going anywhere so I run my hands over his bare skin, taking my time.

"**My turn…"** he whispers, reaching out to begin removing my clothes. He takes his time, his hands trailing over every inch of bare skin that he uncovers, just as I had done to him. Standing still, I let him do as he pleases, knowing that this will help him get past any lingering anxiety he feels from today. With our clothes scattered across the floor we stand naked, facing one another. Looking up into Peeta's eyes, I can still see the haunted look he gets whenever he has a relapse. He does his best to hide the episodes from me, but I can always tell when he has one from the look in his eyes. He doesn't like to talk about what happens to him when he has an episode, so I don't push the subject, but I do what I can to soothe him.

Taking his hand I silently lead him into the bathroom. Closing the door behind us, I turn on the hot water and wait for it to heat up before leading Peeta under the shower head. His soft moan of pleasure brings a smile to my lips as I watch him wet his hair, the water cascading down his body. I'm perfectly willing to let him hog all the hot water, but he has other ideas as he pulls me into his arms and places us both under the hot spray of water. Groaning in pleasure, as the heat sinks into my aching muscles, I hold Peeta a bit closer. His warm, soft lips leave little kisses all over my face and neck as I stand there with my eyes closed. Smiling to myself, I'm glad that I had the insight to bring him with me; he clearly needed to be close to me, and I don't mind in the least. **"Feeling better?"**

"**Much…"** he whispers against my ear before lightly kissing my neck, his teeth gently grazing my skin. Closing my eyes in pleasure, I lightly dig my nails into his shoulders, a silent sign for him to continue. Chuckling lightly in amusement he gently nibbles the column of my throat, taking his time. All the while, small groans of pleasure escape my lips as chills of anticipation run through me. I hadn't expected us to become intimate in the shower, but it's clear from the way Peeta is moving against me that he wants to be as close to me as possible…

As I slide my hands down his chest, his moans of pleasure and encouragement motivating me to continue. Sliding my hands down past his waist, I reach down to grip his already hard shaft. Throwing his head back with a moan, I smile, watching his reactions as I slide my hand up and down his length. **"Should I stop?"** I tease, wanting to see how he'll respond.

"**Don't you dare."** He groans, his own hand sliding down my stomach to touch and tease my sensitive core. Taking the time to touch one another, to heighten each other's pleasure, we're soon panting in anticipation. Without warning, Peeta presses me back against the wall, his lips pressed firmly against mine as his tongue delves into my mouth to dance with mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him close, our hips moving against one another in a sensual rhythm. **"I can't wait Katniss…"** he moans against my lips, eager to enter me where we stand. We've never had sex standing up, let alone in the shower, but there's a first time for everything.

Reaching down, I grip his shaft as I wrap one leg around his hips. Positioning him at my entrance, he takes the invitation for what it is and quickly enters me. We both cry out in pleasure as he fills me and slowly begins to thrust in and out. With my arms wrapped around his neck, I cling to him, replying on him to support my weight as he presses me back against the wall. Kissing one another with a hunger unmatched, we move as one, working to increase one another's pleasure with our movements, our caresses and our kissing. **"Peeta! I'm close!"** His thrusts, a bit faster now only push me closer to the edge as he too begins to reach his climax.

"**Katniss!"** He cries my name as we both reach our peak, our pleasure heightened by one another's cries of ecstasy. Panting, he presses his weight into me and I gladly hold him close. With his face pressed against my neck, his hot breaths play over my flushed, wet skin. With his arms wrapped around my torso, he holds me as tightly as he dares.

"**I'm here…"** I whisper as my fingers lightly glide through his damp hair. By now the hot water is nearly depleted, leaving us with a thankfully cooler spray. As we cool down and catch our breaths, I can feel the tension slowly leaving Peeta. Even though we don't speak, I know that he's thankful and a bit embarrassed, but there's no reason to be. After several minutes he slowly pulls back from me, his gaze catching mine. A wave of relief moves through me; the haunted look in his eyes is gone. Reaching up he gently cups my cheek in his palm**. "How did I ever live without you?"** He whispers, his gaze a bit sad and yet relieved.

Caught off guard by his question, I look back at him in surprise as I feel my cheeks slowly begin to redden in a blush. Turning my gaze down towards my feet I lightly shrug my shoulders. **"I could ask you the same question…" **When he doesn't answer, I look back up at his face only to see him smiling down at me. Thinking back to our first night of intimacy, I remember my whispered confession that I'm falling in love with Peeta…But before I can think of anything to say, he turns the water off and reaches for my towel to gently wrap it around my shoulders.

"**I'm going to head down stairs to start dinner. Take your time, and come keep me company when you're ready..."** Kissing my lips, I don't stop him when he steps out of the shower and towels off quickly, leaving me alone in the bathroom. Did I say something wrong? Should I have said something more? Standing in the shower, with my towel draped over my shoulders, I refrain from drying off until I hear the bedroom door close as Peeta leaves to go down stairs.

Stepping out of the shower, I pull the towel from my shoulders and dry my skin and hair as much as I can. Stepping out into the bedroom, I move towards the dresser and pull out a pair of sweat pants, a tank top and a warm pair of socks. Braiding my hair back, I let it fall over my shoulder as usual. With a heavy sigh I move to the door and head down the stairs. Upon entering the kitchen I'm greeted by mouthwatering aromas that instantly make my stomach growl. **"What are you making? It smells delicious**." Taking a seat on the countertop, I watch as Peeta cooks the meal.

"**Roast rabbit with steamed carrots, mashed potatoes and fresh baked rolls."** He says over his shoulder, his hands busy with his task. **"It shouldn't take too long for everything to cook, thirty minutes or so…"** The meal takes a bit longer to make than planned, but the end result is to die for. With rabbit being Peeta's favorite, he naturally eats the most, but I don't mind in the least; I'm just happy to see that he's recovering from his episode.

"**This was an amazing meal Peeta, thank you."** I say with a smile as I lean back in my chair with a satisfied smile.

"**I'm glad that you enjoyed it Katniss. Thank you for catching the rabbits for me."** Looking over at Peeta, it's obvious that he's watching me. His gaze is soft, and there's a warm smile on his lips…If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the look he was giving me was one of love. A bit uncomfortable, I avert my gaze but my cheeks redden in a blush despite my efforts.

Clearing my throat I stand and begin to gather the dishes. **"You're welcome Peeta…"** As I reach out to take Peeta's plate, his hand gently grips my wrist to stop me. Reaching out, he removes my plate from my other hand and pulls me down into his lap. Although I do my best to avoid his gaze, Peeta reaches up to gently turn my face towards his.

"**Please look at me…"** He whispers, his arms wrapping around me to hold me to him. **"Please Katniss…"** Hesitant at first, I move my gaze to his only to see that same look of love in his eyes. My heart begins to beat rapidly as the warmth that I always feel in his presence increases. I can't seem to help the feeling…and surprisingly, I don't want to. **"There you are…"** he whispers.

Confused by his words, I shake my head. **"Hmmm?"**

Chuckling, he gently caresses my cheek, a warm smile on his lips as he speaks, **"What I meant to say was, that I'm beginning to see the girl I fell in love with all those years ago…I thought I'd lost her during the war…But here you are…"** His words, while still a bit confusing, do make sense. After the Quarter Quell, I'd begun to lose my sense of self, who I really was. I'd given up a part of myself for the war effort and in the end after losing Prim, I'd become so lost…But now, here with Peeta I'm beginning to feel like my old self; a girl from a long time ago, before the games, before my father's death.

"**It's because of you…"** I whisper, reaching up to caress his cheek with my fingertips. **"Without you, I'd still be stuck in my house, secluded from everyone…"** It hard to express my feelings fully, at least while trying to avoid the three little words that I'm not yet ready to say.

"**We're healing one another, slowly but surely."** Holding me a bit tighter, a willingly lean forward and rest my head against his shoulder.

"**Slowly but surely…"** I whisper these three words and hope that someday soon, I'll be able to say three more; three little words that will make Peeta realize just how much he means to me…

**END Chapter 14 – The Hunt**

**Story Continues in Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15 The Hunted

**Author's Note:** A HUGE thank you to my beta reader **cloudiekp** who read and edited this new chapter in record time! Horray! Again, I apologize for the delay, but things have been a_ little_ hectic as of late. But I hope you enjoy the newest development!

I apologize for the multiple uploads, the document wasn't loading correctly and as you can see the dialogue isn't bolded. I can't figure out why it won't bold even though it's bolded in the original document! GRRR! Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 15! Enjoy!~

All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques welcome.

Chapter 15 – The Hunted

"I heard Haymitch's flock has nearly doubled in size since the last time we checked." Looking up from my bowl I catch Peeta looking at me with an amused smile.

"Oh really?" Chuckling with amusement, Peeta and I are soon laughing openly at the idea of Haymitch chasing around the baby geese that will now inhabit his yard.

"Apparently he's been so occupied lately that the geese were able to breed right under his nose." Our laughter is so loud that neither of us hear the knock on our door, let alone the footsteps of the visitor entering the kitchen.

"What's so damn funny this early in the morning?" Haymitch calls out as he stumbles into the kitchen to take a seat.

Clearing his throat, I see Peeta discreetly wipe a few tears from his eyes. "Good morning Haymitch."

"There's no need to shout at me, I can hear you just fine from here!"

Peeta and I both look to each other and nod. A cranky Haymitch means a hungover Haymitch. "Would you like some breakfast Haymitch? I still have a few of the fresh geese eggs you gave me." At the mention of the eggs Haymitch looks up at Peeta like he's crazy.

"You better make sure they haven't hatched first! Damn geese! All they wanna do is eat, shit and breed! What am I gonna do with that many birds?" His tone of irritation is obvious and a bit amusing; he knows full well that it's his fault he didn't gather the eggs before they hatched.

"Well, once the marketplace is up and running you could sell them to the people in town. Fresh eggs are priceless. Not to mention I'm sure Peeta will need fresh eggs for his bakery once it's built." My suggestion seems to calm Haymitch down a bit, at least for now. Nodding in agreement he gestures for Peeta to get on with the cooking.

"Town egg supplier…I've been called worse things I suppose." It's hard to tell if Haymitch is relaxing or about to fall asleep as he slumps down in his chair.

Moving behind Haymitch towards the stove, Peeta mouths a silent 'thank you' to me before heading to the refrigerator where he keeps the eggs. Much to everyone's relief they haven't hatched into little baby geese.

"I heard you went hunting for some wild dog yesterday." From the look Haymitch is giving me it's clear that he doesn't approve. I have to wonder who spilled the beans; and as if to answer my unspoken question Peeta immediately becomes very interested in his cooking.

"You heard correct. I killed five males before heading back and I plan on killing as many as I can today too."

Looking me up and down with his eyes narrowed, for once I can't tell what he's thinking. "They need to be put down, there's no denying that. I heard them outside my back door the other night. If I hadn't brought the geese in for the evening they would have killed my entire flock." Honestly I'd forgotten about Haymitch's flock and the fact that on most nights he lets them run loose in the woods to graze. It was lucky for him that he'd brought them in; he rarely does. "I won't tell you not to go out there alone; you already know how dangerous it is." Just like Haymitch. But I do have to admit I'm relieved that he's not giving me a guilt trip like others would. "But, be careful. The last thing we need is for you to go missing out there. The media would be all over it! I can see it now! Cameramen everywhere! Capitol people flocking here for a chance at seeing you return from the woods covered in blood from the hunt. Disgusting!" Pointing his finger at me to make a point he gives his ultimatum, "You better not get lost out there! The last thing we need is more cameras and media attention around here. Things just settled down damn it."

With Haymitch's little rant over, he digs into the eggs and toast Peeta places in front of him. I love Haymitch but sometimes his drunken ranting can get a little out of hand. I mean, who does he think I am? And why would I emerge out of the forest covered in blood? It's like he doesn't know me at all.

"Well on that note, I think I'll be heading out." With a scrape of my chair, I stand up and move to the sink to wash my bowl. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta place a small parcel near my hunting gear before moving back towards the stove. After drying my hands and strapping on my quiver and bow, I reach down to pick up the hefty parcel. "Peeta? What's this?" I hold it up for him to see, just in case he feigns ignorance.

"Huh? Oh, that's your lunch. It's just some bread, cheese and fruit. I figured that you'd want to catch your own fresh meat." His casual shrug is anything but. The look in his eyes tells me what he won't voice openly in front of Haymitch.

"Oh go on and kiss her goodbye already! It's not like I haven't seen it all before anyway." Apparently even with his back to us, Haymitch can feel the intimate tension between Peeta and me.

Scratching his head with a small chuckle, Peeta steps away from the stove. "I'll walk you out."

Leading the way I stop after opening the door. Usually Peeta and I walk into town together but with Haymitch visiting, Peeta will want to spend some time with him before heading out. "Be safe out there...I'll be waiting at the fence as usual."

"I'll try not to be late. Don't worry Peeta, I'll be fine, promise." There's always a chance that Peeta's worries will cause him to have another episode like yesterday, but he's gotten good at hiding them. "If you get too stressed out I want you to come home alright?"

Surprised by the suggestion, he looks up at me in confusion. "Huh?"

"Extra stress brings on your relapses and I know that you don't like people to see you like that. If you feel one coming on, just come home for a little while, ok?"

"Alright I wi-"

"Just kiss her already!" Haymitch's shout from the kitchen is both startling and amusing. Chuckling I reach out and wrap my arms around Peeta's torso.

"Don't worry, Peeta. I'll be back before you know it." Kissing his lips lightly I slip from his arms. While walking down the path towards town I can feel his eyes on my back just like yesterday. Stopping to look back over my shoulder, I wave goodbye. Even from this distance I can see Peeta's smile as he waves back before heading into the house.

After arriving in the town square I let Brock know that Peeta would be a little late and head for the fence. Luckily for me my success from yesterday eased the majority of the men's worries. Therefore today there were very few threats of sending a search party in after me. Stepping through the fence, I head into the forest to hunt for small game to use as bait. If my strategy from yesterday worked then it should work again. I'm counting on the dogs being hungry and from my experience there isn't a predator alive that can resist fresh blood. As usual it doesn't take me long to hunt down several rabbits and wild turkeys to use to lure in the pack.

I choose an area much deeper into the woods, away from yesterday's hunting ground and begin to set up the bait; just like I did the day before. With the rabbits and turkeys in place, I pick out my vantage point and climb my tree of choice. Once in position I settle in to wait for the dogs to come to me. Unlike the first time, the dogs take their time and don't put in an appearance until a full hour has passed. The few beasts that I can see are smaller in stature, likely much younger than the stronger members of the pack. They look to be a bit malnourished but they're eager enough for the meat. The call goes out to the rest of the pack and soon more dogs begin arriving.

This time I let the dogs pull down a few of the rabbits and let them rip into the meat before I let my arrows fly. Aiming for a larger cluster of dogs, I easily kill four before the others run off into the surrounding trees. The four carcasses, closely grouped together remain on the ground where they fell, unmoving. The extra bait still hangs from the trees and the scent of blood surrounds the area. I take my time and wait for any other sign of the dogs, and when all is clear I climb back down the tree and begin to gather the carcasses for burning.

After clearing away the area, I begin the task of cutting down the remaining rabbits and turkeys when I hear a rustling in the distance. Immediately on guard I halt my actions and listen for any other sign of movement. There is no visible sign of an animal in the area, but the rustling had been distinct.

By quickly scanning the area I determine that it must have been a bird or a fallen pine cone that had caused the noise. Satisfied with the logical explanation I begin my task again. But as I turn my back to the woods I keep my senses on alert for any other sign of a predator. Just as I'm beginning to think that the sound was all in my head, the rustling sound, much louder now, sounds directly behind me. Spinning around I expect to see a wild dog but once again the area is clear. I can feel my heart racing in my chest while my logical explanation begins to dissolve into thin air. There is no way that the sound I'm hearing is being caused by a bird or small creature.

But as I scan the woods a familiar feeling, one that I will never forget, begins to creep over me. During the Games and the Quarter Quell there was an ever present feeling of being watched; and as I stand next to the pile of carcasses, I can feel a dozen eyes watching me. Swallowing down my fear I slowly turn in a tight circle to look at the area around me. As I look back towards the town and to the path I took to get to this area, several pairs of eyes begin to emerge from the surrounding area. The dogs are smarter than I thought. They have clearly learned from yesterday's hunt. From the way they're circling around me and cutting off my exit strategy, it's clear that they've been waiting for me to come down from my tree from the beginning. By sacrificing the smaller and weaker members of the group the dogs intentionally strengthened the pack and simultaneously lured me into a trap.

With each passing moment they move closer and closer. Growls begin to sound as the beasts bare their teeth with aggression and warning. With the smell of blood in the air it's possible that they only want the meat; but with the way they're cutting off my areas of escape, it's clear that I am their intended target.

With my options hastily running out, I do the only thing I can. Run. The barking of the dogs followed by the beating footfalls at my back urge me forward. Pumping my arms and force my legs to run harder and faster than I ever have. Unlike the Games, these beasts can't be banished with a push of a button and there is no one out here to help me. I duck under low hanging branches; rush past fallen logs; dodge tree limbs and bushes, all the while moving further and further into the dense forest. With each step I'm taken farther away from the town, farther from Peeta.

From the corners of my eyes I can see the dogs moving to my sides. They're getting ready to flank me and if I don't find somewhere else to run, they'll take me down like they would a frightened deer.

My lungs scream in protest as I gasp, doing my best to fuel my body with precious air, but my muscles are feeling the strain. If I don't hurry my own body will betray me. I can't keep running forever. But I can climb! Rushing past saplings I spot several larger trees but none of which have low hanging branches that would be strong enough to hold my weight. Quickly moving past them, I can hear the dogs moving closer. They're faster than me and they know how to navigate the woods better than I ever will. If I don't find a tree soon I'll suffer the same awful death as Cato.

Moving past tree after tree, I'm about to give up when I catch sight of a tall pine with strong low hanging branches. Pushing myself to my limits I make a break for it. The howls of the dogs are right behind me as their excited barks close in. They can sense that my body is weakening. Giving everything I have left I lunge forward, practically slamming myself against the trunk as my hands reach up to grasp the strong branches. I only have a moment to begin climbing before the dogs catch up to me. Pulling myself up as quickly as I can I clutch the branches for dear life. Just as I'm about to move up higher into the tree a scream rips from my throat. Piercing pain shoots up my leg as a pair of jaws clamp down on my foot. The weight of the dog, combined with the grip of his jaws, begins to pull me back down as he struggles to rip me from the tree. Gripping the branches I cry out in agony. With the beast hanging from my wounded foot and the feel the bark cutting into my palms as I struggle to hold on, all I can do is scream and hang on for my life.

Lifting my other leg I kick out at the dog, attempting to knock him off. I miss several times as he thrashes, determined to pull me down. Giving a hard kick I land a blow directly in his eye. With a yelp he lets go and backs off, only to have several more dogs take his place. Pulling my legs up and out of reach I take a moment before I hoist myself up into the branches. I can feel my boot filling with blood from the open wound but I don't allow myself to think about it. I need to get higher.

I do my best to keep as much pressure off of my injured foot as possible as I climb. My palms are cut and bleeding freely but I ignore the added pain. It seems like hours before I make it half way up the towering pine to a place where I feel I'll be safe. Taking a seat on a branch I place my back against the trunk and let my injured leg dangle to the side. Blood droplets steadily drip from my boot. The dogs are far below but they can smell my blood. They circle the trunk and eagerly lap up the blood that I've spilled.

Wincing in pain I raise my foot in front of me to survey the damage. The outside of my soft leather boot has been ravaged and only gives me a preview of what my tender flesh must look like beneath. Bracing myself for the wave of pain that will follow, I begin to pull off my boot as gently as I can. As the boot comes free, a small trickle of blood sloshes out of the openings to fall to the ground below, much to the delight of the dogs. Placing the mangled leather aside I hesitate to look at my wound. Bracing myself for the worst I turn my gaze towards it. I've always hated the sight of blood and even after experiencing the Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell and the War I'm still squeamish. The wound, much like my boot, is mangled. My flesh has been torn and nearly ripped to shreds in areas. The thrashing of the dog did the damage that he'd hoped it would. In areas I can see clear down to the muscle and bone. Feet don't have a lot of meat or flesh to begin with, but he managed to hit every tender and vulnerable area with his bite; especially the underside of my foot.

Knocking my head back against the trunk I grit my teeth and try not to scream out in pain, frustration and desperation. The pack of males below me has me trapped and even if they didn't, with my wounded foot I wouldn't be able to get back to town on my own. Looking up through the branches of the tree my thoughts shift to Peeta. It'll be dark soon and he and the others will be expecting me to return before sunset.

"Damn it!" My scream is loud enough to scare a flock of birds sitting in a nearby tree. As I watch them fly away I feel a stab of envy at their freedom. I promised Peeta I'd be alright; that I would come home safe and sound. But tonight I'll be breaking that promise.

Shoving my thoughts and emotions aside I look back down at my foot. The bleeding hasn't stopped and if I don't do something it won't. Reaching down I tear the end of my shirt off, creating a long length of cloth that I quickly wrap around my ankle and pull tight. The tourniquet serves it's purpose and effectively slows the bleeding, but if I don't get back to town and have it looked at there's no telling what will happen. Best-case scenario, I'm ordered to bed rest and physical therapy. Worst-case scenario, the dog that bit me was infected with rabies, or if given time blood poisoning could set in.

Resting my hands on my legs I finally begin to notice the deep cuts from my frantic climb. My palms are openly bleeding in areas and I'm quickly developing blisters as well. The cuts and marks are red and angry but there's nothing I can do at the moment. Leaning back against the trunk I think back to this morning, to the breakfast Peeta and I shared, the laughter over Haymitch's geese, the lunch Peeta packed for me…to the promise I made and the wave goodbye. There's only one thing I have left from this morning, and that's the lunch Peeta made me. Reaching back behind me, I'm relieved to find that despite running for my life, the parcel is still tied to my quiver. Untying the knot I place it on the branch in front of me and open it up to reveal the contents.

"Cheese buns…" I whisper with a small smile, my eyes quickly filling with tears. He's always so thoughtful. It's just like him to bake me my favorite bread and not mention it. He wanted it to be a surprise. "Peeta…" Saying his name only makes me cry harder. I don't want him to stand at the fence and wait for me to return only to be disappointed. I don't want him to worry about me or to have another relapse because of me. He's already been through so much on my behalf and I hate knowing that this will send him spiraling back down into the black hole that he's worked so hard to claw his way out of.

While eating the food in silence I think of Peeta while the dogs below me continue to yip and circle the trunk. They won't be leaving anytime soon and neither will I. Tonight I'll sleep here, alone in the cold on the branch of a tree. Tonight, there will be no blankets to warm me, no comforting embrace, no good night kiss, and no Peeta to keep the nightmares at bay.

As I watch the sky begin to darken I can only imagine what is happening back in town. The men will soon begin to realize that something has gone wrong and that I won't be returning. Peeta will likely try to come and find me, but with the pack still as large as it is, Brock won't allow him to come alone. But without a tracker, no one will find me here. I ran too far into the woods, too deep for them to find me. Pulling my jacket tighter around my torso I do my best to ignore the cold as I settle in to get what sleep I can…

"Katniss."

I'm not sure when I fell asleep or for how long. All I know is that the sound of a voice calling my name awoke me. Opening my eyes, I catch sight of the morning sun as it slowly begins its ascent into the sky. Licking my lips I realize they've become chapped from the cold. A layer of morning dew covers my hunting jacket as well as the rest of my clothes. Sitting up as best I can I wince in pain only to remember my wounds. The cold night air didn't help my situation in any way, if anything it only made them worse.

Setting my head back against the trunk I silently watch the morning sun and begin to nod off. Soon I'm dreaming and yet not. The place I find myself in is shrouded in black; there are no visible doors or walls or walkways or windows, just blackness. While normally I might see this as a prelude to a nightmare, I feel no threat. In fact, I feel almost at peace. Is this what death feels like? Did I fall asleep in the tree only to die while I slept? Had the blood loss been too great? I have no answers, but there's only one question I want to have answered; Will Peeta be all right? We had only just begun to get our lives back. We had only just begun to fall in love. But now, our time may have run out.

"Katniss."

Torn from my thoughts, the voice echoes through the blackness, calling out to me. Straining my ears I wait for it to happen again.

"Katniss."

The call, distinctly coming from below this time, doesn't seem to make any sense. There is nothing below me but darkness, yet I heard the voice calling from below me.

"Katniss."

"Hello?" All I can do is answer, hoping that the voice will give me some kind of guidance.

"Katniss."

The voice is stronger now, but hearing it now it's closer and off to the side. Confused, I begin to realize that this is not reality. This can only be a dream. With the realization I come awake with a gasp. Opening my eyes, my gaze locks with a pair of beautiful eyes. Eyes so similar to mine, that we could be cousins…

END Chapter 15 – The Hunted

Story Continues in Chapter 16


	16. Chapter 16  The Rescue

_**Author's Note: **__Once again, a BIG thank you to _**cloudiekp**_, my beta reader who proof read/edited this chapter in a flash! It's all thanks to her that you have this chapter so soon! Enjoy!~_

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit further. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques welcome._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – The Rescue<strong>

"**Gale? What? What're you doing here?"** Judging from his frown and the disappointed look in his eyes this wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"**Well I had hoped for a warmer welcome, you know, seeing as how I'm here to rescue you."** Having nearly forgotten about the attack due to the odd dream and Gale's sudden appearance, I'm caught a bit off guard. Looking around us, I realize that I'm still sitting high up in the tree, my foot and hands are still injured but the dogs are nowhere to be seen. I would ask Gale how he found me but I know firsthand how well he can track. But that doesn't explain why he's here.

"**I thought you were in District Two. I heard you got some fancy government job there."** I hadn't meant to sound disappointed in him but it's clear that he noticed my disapproving tone.

"**Katniss, we can either talk about my job or we can get you out of this tree and back to town. I'm happy to do either, but I doubt you want to stay here when you could be back home."** When he speaks he doesn't look me directly in the eyes, which is very unlike him. Yes, we do have some bad blood between us, but from the way he's avoiding looking at me especially when he mentioned taking me home, has me suspicious.

"**You're right. I'm sure Peeta and the others are worried about me."** Gale's wince at the mention of Peeta confirms what I suspected. On some level Gale had held out hope that we could mend our bridges, maybe even be friends again; but I can't afford to think like that. Wanting to avoid a confrontation I move on to the task at hand. Normally I would take the independent role and try to climb down without help, but as weak as I'm feeling from blood loss and sleeping in the cold, I know I need his help. **"Gale, I won't be able to put any pressure on my foot while climbing down, so I'm going to need your help…That is, if you don't mind."** The awkwardness of our past as well as the situation is making this whole ordeal much more tense and complicated than it should be. But it seems that it can't be helped. After a moment we both look to my injured foot, which luckily for me has stopped bleeding. However the redness around the wound just screams infection.

"**I don't mind Katniss. But I'm surprised you were able to get up here with that injury in the first place."** It's clear from our tones and our actions that we're all business when it comes to getting me out of the tree. The friendly, carefree relationship we used to have is gone. The calming effect Gale once had on me is no longer present. Instead I feel tense and anxious. If I were capable of climbing down on my own I would tell him to wait down below, but he's the only one who can help get me out of the tree.

"**Is she okay?"** The shout from below draws my attention to the forest floor where Brock stands waiting. Flanked by two more of his fellow workers, they look ready to scale the tree at any moment.

"**Hey guys!"** I call down with a wave and a small smile doing my best to reassure them, but Brock looks unconvinced.

"**Katniss, are you okay? What happened?"** His tone of irritation is to be expected, but I can tell that he's worried.

"**I'm fine! We'll be down in a minute!" **

"**Don't you lie to me young lady! There's a puddle of blood down here and it's smeared all over the tree! What happened?"** Well, so much for downplaying the attack. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Gale doing his best to stifle a chuckle. While he may be amused by the scolding I'm receiving, I could do without it.

"**I'll tell you about it later! Where's Peeta?"** Again, at the mention of Peeta, Gale visibly tenses up.

"**He's back in town with Haymitch. When you didn't come back at sunset he had an episode. It took several of my guys to restrain him. He tried to come in here after you, alone."** I had assumed that Peeta would have a relapse, but I hadn't thought that it would cause him to lash out or to endanger himself. Usually he tries to get away from everyone, to put as much space between himself and others as possible.

"**Is he alright?"** The concerned tone and the hitch in my voice are clear, and judging from the look on Gale's face he's surprised by the show of emotion. I'm not exactly known for my compassion.

"**He's stable, but we had to lock him in his bedroom to prevent him from coming with us."** Hearing that they had to lock Peeta up to prevent him from coming after me, tears me apart inside. He must be worried sick. Even with Haymitch there to watch him I'm sure he's having another relapse as we speak.

"**I'm coming down!"** Much to Gale's surprise I begin to move off of the branch that I had occupied for the night.

"**Katniss! Slow down!"** As he takes a hold of my shoulders to prevent me from descending I nearly push him off of his own branch as I struggle to get free. **"Katniss! Calm down!"** Wrapping an arm around my torso he holds me steady, preventing me from moving. But I have to get to Peeta!

"**Let me go! He needs me!"** I do my best to wiggle out of Gale's grasp, but he's stronger than I am. After several moments of struggling, I only end up wasting my energy.

"**Calm down, Katniss. Peeta is fine. You're the one that needs help."** Doing his best to keep his voice calm, I can tell that he's upset with the way I'm acting. I'm not an impulsive or emotional person, but things have changed. I've changed.

Closing my eyes I try to calm down as best I can. Swallowing the lump in my throat I tell myself not to cry. It's hard, knowing that Peeta is locked away, alone and worried. I've seen what his episodes can do to him. How he can lash out in anger or curl up and cry like a small child. Having been locked away and tortured repeatedly, I'm sure that being locked up, even in his own room is taking an emotional and psychological toll on him. I need to get back to town. ** "I'm fine Gale. Help me down. I need to get back home as soon as possible. **_**Please**_**." **

Gale doesn't move for several moments. The look of disbelief in his eyes is obvious but I don't care what he thinks. Without saying a word he moves to the branch below me. Reaching up he helps support my weight as I move from my branch to the one below. Once I'm situated on the branch, he moves to the next one below me, and so on. It takes us nearly a half hour to get down to the lower branches, but by the time we do Brock and the others are eagerly reaching up to pluck me from my tree. By now they can see my wounds and the damage that's been done. Reaching up, Brock gently pulls me down to the forest floor. Placing my good foot upon the ground, I do my best to keep the other up off the ground.

Hopping down from the tree, Gale looks me up and down, looking for other injuries just as the others do. **"Give me your bow and quiver."** Not willing to argue with him I hand them over without a fuss.

Brock, taking the initiative, scoops me up into his arms bridal style and holds me against his chest. Looking up at him as he holds me close, I'm reminded of the times when my father would carry me this way as a little girl. When he first began to teach me how to hunt, there were times when I would injure myself. My father, being the loving man that he was would scoop me up and place me in his lap. He'd look over my injuries and make them better any way he could. Now, with Brock holding me this way, I'm reminded of my father. I know that if he were alive today, he would be doing the same thing. **"I was worried about you. We all were." **The murmurs that sound around us from the other men cause the lump in my throat to tighten.

"**I'm sorry I worried you…"** Obviously I hadn't planned on staying out in the woods all night, but it's doesn't make me feel any less guilty for the trouble I've caused. But from the looks on their faces Brock and the others are relieved to see that I'm alive and mostly unharmed.

"**I'm glad you're alright. We feared the worst."** By the way he clears his throat; I have to wonder if he's a bit emotional too. Although Brock and I haven't known each other long, I had come to see him as a kind of father figure, someone to look up to. It seems that he feels the same way about me. Reaching up I lightly touch his cheek to reassure him that I'm alright despite my injuries. The tears that sting my eyes are sudden but expected. Holding me a bit tighter, Brock leans down and lightly kisses my forehead in a loving way. **"Come on, let's get you home."** Turning away from the tree, Brock looks to Gale to lead the way back home.

Moving past us, with my bow strung over his shoulder, Gale looks back at me. There's an emotion present in his gaze that I can't place. Before I can attempt to figure out what he might be thinking, he turns his back to me and begins to lead the way back towards town. Had he looked at me with longing? Or had he been looking at Brock with envy? I couldn't tell and honestly at the moment I'm too tired to try. Resting my cheek against Brock's shoulder I reach up to lightly grip his shirt. A small sound of approval emanates from Brock's chest, as if he's pleased with the fact that I'm safe and sound in his arms.

Closing my eyes I do my best to rest and save what energy I have felt. The climb down the tree took what little energy I had and now that I have to chance to rest safely, I'm glad to take it. The fatigue that I feel could have been caused by a variety of things; blood loss, dehydration, infection. If Gale hadn't found me, I would have been stuck in that tree for who knows how long. But when had Gale arrived and why? Last I knew he'd begun to make a life for himself in District Two. So why return to District twelve? His mother hasn't moved back yet, there's no one here for him. Unless he came with the newly appointed Peace Keepers to help get them settled. It's possible, but I don't see why he would need to accompany them.

"**We owe Gale a great debt for arriving when he did."** Brock states, as if sensing my thoughts. Opening my eyes, I turn my head to look up at him, silently urging him to continue. **"You see, after you left, Gale arrived with the new group of Peace Keepers for District Twelve. We told him about the situation in town, about the construction and the fence. When I told him about you heading into the forest to hunt the dogs alone he was ready to come in after you but he had other duties to attend to. He decided to wait until sunset to see if you would return as planned. But when you didn't, like Peeta he was ready to come charging in after you. Luckily the boy has a level head on his shoulders and decided to round up a search party instead. We headed out at first light, as soon as we were able, and he found your trail straight away. We found the place where you killed the dogs, but there were only torn carcasses left. That's when he found the tracks of the pack and saw how they surrounded you. We all feared the worst but when he found your tracks he took off at a run. Before long we found the bloodied tree you were in. It was surrounded by sleeping dogs, but as soon as they saw the lot of us they ran off."** Looking from Brock to Gale I can tell that he's listening to every word but choosing to remain silent. Turning my attention back to Brock he picks up where he let off, **"Gale took one look at the blood and began scaling the tree before the rest of us even knew what was going on. But when we spotted you high up in the branches we started to call out to you. When you didn't move or respond Gale started calling your name over and over. It wasn't until you woke up that we knew that you were at least alive. If Gale hadn't been here to track you down, we might never have found you."**

Thinking back to the moment when I woke up to see Gale sitting right in front of me, I hadn't noticed the look of concern in his eyes. At the time I had only been surprised by his sudden appearance after he'd obviously started a new life in District Two. But now I realize that he'd clearly been worried about me. And how had I responded? By questioning why he was there, why he wasn't back in District Two where he should be. Feeling a wave of guilt and a bit of shame wash over me I turn my face away from him. How could I have been so cruel? Gale and I used to be best friends. We used to work together to keep our families well cared for. We used to tell each other everything. That is until Prim's death and the questionable methods in which she'd been killed. We may never know if it was Gale's bomb that was used to kill her; and it's because of this one reason that I can't forgive him, even if there is a chance that he's innocent of blame. But despite the tension between us, he deserves an apology for the way I acted and because of the fact that he saved my life. However, after that we'll have to go our separate ways.

Occupied with my thoughts, it isn't until we reach the fence and a great cheer goes up that I look up to see the other workers waiting for us. Smiling a bit sheepishly I wave at them weakly, letting them know I'm alive. **"Calm down! She's injured and in need of medical attention. You can badger her later when she's well enough for visitors."** Much to the disappointment of the men they back off and give Brock some room, but that doesn't stop them from calling out to me.

"**Glad to see you're alright, Katniss!"**

"**Good to have you back!"**

"**Get better soon, Katniss!"**

"**Take it easy!"**

Hearing each call and seeing each relieved smile warms my heart. Over the last few weeks the workers and I have grown close, but I hadn't expected them to worry so much over me. I guess I was wrong to assume that I meant so little to them. I do my best to smile and look each of them in the eye before Brock whisks me away. Gale is still leading the way, heading directly for Victor's Village. The only problem I can see us running into is the fact that we don't have a doctor in town. When my mother decided not to return we lost the one person who had administered medicine to the town for decades. "Will I have to be taken to the Capitol?" I ask, directing my question to Gale who seems to have the most authority when it comes to matters concerning the Government.

Looking back over his shoulder he shakes his head**, "There's no need. The new Peace Keepers I've brought are all trained to administer first aid. There's also a doctor assigned to each unit just in case. I'm sending for him now." **Turning his attention away from me, I see him fiddle with something on his wrist before speaking.** "Jourdan? I need you to meet me at Victor's Village. We found Katniss and she's in need of medical attention. Bring your medical bag and any supplies you need for stitches and a possible cast."** Ending the communication line he lowers his wrist and continues forward. Even though he's standing right in front of me, leading the way he seems so distant. There was a time when I could have imagined living my life with him, but now I can hardly imagine carrying on a conversation with him. It's amazing what war can do to people, how much it can change them.

Heading for Victor's Village I shift my thoughts from Gale to Peeta; the only man I could ever even consider having a life with. I hope that he'll catch sight of us coming up the path so he'll see that I'm alive and mostly well. I doubt Brock, Gale or Haymitch will let me see him immediately, but I can only hope that by the time they're done bandaging me up that I'll have enough strength to make it up to our bedroom on my own. I won't allow them to keep me from Peeta longer than absolutely necessary. He needs me and I need him; more than I ever thought I would.

But as we approach the home of Peeta and me, I catch sight of Haymitch standing in the doorway. While he's relieved to see that I'm safe, I know something is wrong. **"What is it?"** Urgent to know what has happened, my question throws both Gale and Brock off for a moment. **"Haymitch, what's wrong?"** Looking away from me he looks to Gale and Brock for guidance. **"Don't look at them Haymitch, look at me! What happened?"** I'm just about ready to force my way out of Brock's hold when Haymitch says the one thing I didn't expect to hear.

"**Peeta's gone."**

**END Chapter 16 – The Rescue**

**Story Continues in Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17  Reunited

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the unusual lull between Chapters. The past week has been pretty hectic and dramatic, but as you can see I still made time to write this highly anticipated chapter! Yay!

Also, after much debate and deliberation I have decided to STOP bolding my dialogue. It seems that it's bothered more than it's helped, so I'm going to stop doing it from now on. I apologize for the unbolded then bolded and now unbolded text. I assure you that if I do write more stories, I will keep one standard from now on as to prevent any confusion.

ANYWAY! Here's the NEWEST CHAPTER! I hope you all enjoy it! And again, a HUGE THANK YOU to my beta reader **cloudiek**, I couldn't have done it without your help! *heart*

_All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit farther. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques are welcome._

**Chapter 17 - Reunited**

After learning that Peeta had escaped through the bedroom window only to climb down the drain pipe, I had nearly lost my mind. Haymitch had searched the house and the surrounding area but there had been no trace of Peeta. Having expected to see Peeta upon returning home, I didn't take the news well. It had taken Gale, Brock and Haymitch's combined efforts to get me into the house to prevent me from launching my own search for Peeta. They argued that my injuries were too severe for me to go wandering off on my own, and that they would do all that they could to find Peeta before sunset.

Now, while I sit waiting for Doctor Jourdan to finish up with me, all I can think about is Peeta and where he might have gone. Just after Jourdan arrived Gale left to look for Peeta while Brock and Haymitch offered to stay behind to make sure I behave myself like a good little patient. You would think that after all that I've been through over these past few years that I'd be used to doctors tending to me, but honestly it just brings back bad memories. Jourdan is friendly and gentle with his work but I openly do my best to avoid conversations with him that don't involve the attack or my past medical history. I could honestly care less about my treatment; all I want to do is look for Peeta.

Thinking back to the few relapses that Peeta's experienced in my presence, I can't see why he would leave the house. This home is like a safe haven for us both, a sanctuary. He's never left the house during an episode, in fact if we were working or running errands he would immediately come home. The only differences between those times and now is that fact that I wasn't here to help him through the assault of memories. With only the houses of Victor's Village, the building sites and the few tents that are set up in town there are very few places that Peeta could go to escape. My biggest fear is that he may have gone into the woods to look for me himself. It's what I would have done.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I ball my fists in irritation. I should be out there! I should be searching for him! Even if Gale finds him he won't know how to approach Peeta; he won't know how to calm him down. If anything Gale's presence could make things even worse. A major turning point for Peeta during his weeks of torture had been viewing the footage of Gale kissing me. Now that Gale's returned to the District, there's no telling what his presence will do to Peeta. Despite what happened near the end of the war, I know that Gale's presence took a toll on Peeta. I can only imagine what thoughts began running through his head when Gale ran off to save me while Peeta was forcefully locked in his room.

Damn it! I should be out there looking for him! Not Gale!

"Dr. Jourdan, I hate to seem ungrateful or rude, but are you almost finished with me? I really need to find Peeta."

Looking up at me from the floor, Jourdan smiles a bit sheepishly.

"I'm nearly finished, Katniss. But you won't be able to walk around on your own for some time. Several of the bones in your foot were fractured. It's amazing that your foot wasn't broken or ripped clean off by that dog." Judging by the frown that has now replaced the smile he gave me, it seems that I was worse off than I thought. If Gale hadn't found me when he had…

"I understand, but it doesn't change the fact that I need to find Peeta. I might be the only one who can calm him down if he's still experiencing the effects of his relapse."

"I'll help you find him, Katniss. I'll carry you around the entire District if I have to."

Looking up at Brock I smile. His arms are folded over his chest in a way that reminds me of a way a father would look when watching his child endure a hardship. I can imagine my own father looking down at me in the same way.

"Thank you, Brock. I think I'll take you up on that offer once the good Doctor is finished." Looking down at Jourdan I can see a small smile on his lips before he lowers his head and continues working on my foot. After the breakdown I'd had over Peeta's disappearance he likely thought I'd give him more trouble during my treatment. But I've behaved myself, despite my desires to get the hell out of here to find Peeta myself.

Overall it takes nearly an hour and a half for Jourdan to clean the wound, stitch the skin, wrap my foot and then cast it in a hard material that's supposed to help set the bones properly; something called a 'cast'. Although I've heard of them, my mother never had the materials to make one when needed; this ultimately led to bones that weren't set as well as they should have been. While I'm not worried about myself or my foot Jourdan has assured me that in a few weeks my foot will be as good as new.

"I think that'll do it. I'll have to check the wound daily for signs of infection of course, but as long as everything goes well I won't have to remove the cast until you're fully healed." Rising to his feet, Jourdan looks down at his work with pride. I'm not sure, but I get the feeling that the wounds that he's used to tending, likely during the war, were fatal ones. He seems pleased with his accomplishment and I have to wonder how many of his patients had a chance at living when he got to them.

"Thank you Jourdan, I'm confident that it will heal just fine. You took a lot of care getting me stitched back up, so I have confidence in you." Although I'm itching to leave with Brock, giving the good Doctor some positive feedback couldn't hurt, especially if he becomes the district's Doctor. If so, he'll be running my clinic one day.

"My pleasure, Katniss." Gathering his things to leave, he states that he'll return in the morning to check on me, then leaves to head back to town.

Looking up at Brock, I raise my arms like a small child would to her father. Taking the gesture for what it is, Brock reaches down and takes me into his arms to hold me close.

"Ready?"

"Let's go find my boy."

With that, we move out the door and into the fresh air. There are only a few hours left before sunset and we need to hurry. There's no telling where Peeta went. Best case scenario is that he's still in town; worst case scenario is that he went into the woods to search for me. I'm hoping that he chose to stay in town, where it's safe. While we only had a few sessions of training with the bow and arrow, I did teach him a bit of tracking as well as the general rules of the forest. The first, don't under estimate the woods. Going out alone into the wilderness when you don't know how to track, hunt or navigate through the vegetation is a death sentence. I only hope that he remembered that before heading out on his own. 

"Where do you want to start?" While it's a simple question, it's also a complicated one.

"He could be anywhere."

"True, but where would he go to look for you? Where would he go to feel closer to you?"

Where would Peeta go to feel closer to me? It's an odd question to say the least. The obvious answer would be our home. We spend the most time together there. If I wanted to feel closer to Peeta I would come to the house. But obviously Peeta had had something else in mind and the more I think about it the more the possibility of him going out into the woods to look for me himself is becoming more likely.

"Honestly if he wanted to feel closer to me he would have stayed at home. It's the one place that we share, the one place where we spend the most time together."

"Alright, well, if you didn't have the house where else would he go?"

Looking over at the house assigned to me by the Capitol I let out a deep sigh. It's possible that Peeta went to my house, but it's empty of everything that I own. However, it couldn't hurt to look there to start.

"Let's check my old house. It might be possible that he went there."

Upon entering the house I'm met with the same cold, empty feeling that consumed me while I lived here. The house is hollow and cold; stuffy. With only a few pieces of furniture present in the living room and kitchen there is nothing left to suggest that someone still lives here.

"If he is here he'd be in the bedroom."

Nodding, Brock gently sets me down upon the couch before heading upstairs to search for any sign of Peeta. His footsteps echo through the house as he moves up the stairs and down the hall. He calls out Peeta's name, but when there's no reply I give up any hope that I had that he'd be here. Soon Brock's steps can be heard as he moves back down the hall and down the stairs. The frown on his lips and his silence tell me what I already know.

"The only other place I can think of is in town. We'll look there."

Silently, Brock lifts me up into his arms once more before heading out of the house. I'm relieved to leave it behind. While at one time it held pleasant memories for me, since the death of Prim and my mother's decision to move, the house has become more of a tomb than a home.

"Where would he go in town? All of the buildings were destroyed, the bakery, the homes and the shops. Why would he go there?" Brock's right; everything was destroyed. But that doesn't mean that those places don't still have sentimental value to the people that lived here.

"I know, but it's the only other place other than the forest that he would go."

"But wouldn't he have easily been seen by someone?" Brock does have a valid point, but not everyone in town is aware of the situation with Peeta.

"Yes, but if they didn't know that he was missing they wouldn't think anything of it. They would just assume that he was out running an errand or something."

"That's true. Let's just hope he didn't go too far."

Along the way to town we both scan the tree lines for any sign of Peeta or for anything out of the ordinary. With the situation being what it is I'm not willing to take any chances. I want to find Peeta as soon as possible.

Upon entering town, Brock and I are greeted by the men working on the various job sites around town. We question them about Peeta, but none of them have seen him. With the work they're doing, I'm not surprised. Getting the houses and businesses built is their priority, not people watching. We both thank them before moving on. The presence of the new Peace Keepers can be felt as we move deeper into town; The majority of them seem friendly enough, but there are a few that make me uneasy. For decades the Peace Keepers held power over the Districts they were assigned to, and now that power belongs to the people. Doing my best to ignore them, Brock and I move past them and head toward the build sites, but more specifically toward the bakery. There we spot Gale kneeling next to the structure. It seems that he's found something.

"Gale?"

Calling out to him to catch his attention, he turns to look at us. His frown immediately tells me that he doesn't approve of me being out and about, even if Brock is carrying me everywhere.

"You should be in bed resting, Katniss." Yep, disapproval.

"I'll rest when Peeta is found and not a moment before."

When Gale looks at Brock, clearly intending to give him a guilt trip about the whole thing, I cut in before he can speak.

"Gale, you can either help us find Peeta, or you can let us handle it. Those are your only two choices, take it or leave it."

Looking from me to Brock and back it's clear that he doesn't like the options that I've given him, but at the same time he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He might have authority over the Peace Keepers here, but with me all he can do is either help or go about his own business.

"Alright, I'll help you even though I think you shouldn't be outside in your condition." Turning back to look at the structure, he gestures to the ground toward an area that's been disturbed. "I think he stopped here on his way toward the fence. I can't be sure that it was him, especially with all of the construction going on, but he would have a reason for coming here."

I had suspected that Peeta would come to the bakery site. Early on he had decided to build the new bakery over the old plot where his family's bakery had once stood. This place had been his home and his life. I can't think of any other place he would come for answers. Unless…Yes, I can only imagine him visiting one other place in town.

"I know where he is."

Startled by my sudden statement, Gale and Brock both look at me in surprise and disbelief.

"How? There's no evidence of where he might have gone." While Brock might not be able to fathom where Peeta would go, I have a good idea of where he'd end up.

"I don't need evidence."

Nodding his approval, Gale falls into step with Brock as I instruct him on where to go. As we get closer and closer to the site, realization lightens both Gale's and Brock's features as they begin to understand why someone would come this way. As we come closer and closer, a lone figure can be seen kneeling among the wild flowers, his head hung low, his voice a light whisper on the wind.

The Meadow.

"Brock, take me to him. Please." I would approach Peeta alone, but with my injury I wouldn't make it two steps let alone the length of the field.

In silence, Brock and I approach Peeta, who doesn't seem to notice our presence.

"I can't lose her dad…"

Peeta's voice, filled with anguish, easily reaches us from where we stand. Looking up at Brock and without saying a word, I let him know what I want. Without protest Brock lowers me to the ground. Once he's sure that I can stand on my own, he backs away, allowing Peeta and I a bit of privacy.

"I can't find her. She's lost in the woods, hurt and alone and there's nothing I can do for her."

While Peeta's words are meant only for the dead, I want to hear more. I want to know what is in his heart; how he feels about what has happened. Peeta came here to confide in his father, who I knew to be a great man and like many people of District Twelve, he did not deserve to be killed in the bombing.

"I love her so much. I don't think I'll be able to live without her…" His last words, whispered ever so lightly and with so much pain, nearly break my heart. Not wanting to deceive him a moment longer I whisper his name.

"Peeta."

Startled, I see his shoulder tense up before he slowly turns his head to look at me. His eyes, wide with disbelief are red and puffy from tears. Opening his mouth as if to speak, he doesn't say anything, he only stares.

"Peeta."

I say his name again, a little louder this time, to let him know that this is not a result of his relapse. I am really here. Opening my arms I wait for him to take the few steps toward me but after several moments he doesn't move.

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta?"

"You're alive, real or not real?"

His question, one that nearly breaks my heart, also fills me with relief. I instantly feel my eyes sting with tears as I nod.

"Real."

In an instant Peeta moves to his feet and runs to me. Wrapping his arms around me he holds me tighter than he ever has before. His weight against me leaves me a bit off balance which in turn forces me to put weight on my injured foot, but the pain is worth the reward; Peeta is safe and in my arms. His shoulders shake as he openly cries against my shoulder. My own tears fall down my cheeks but I hardly care. I'm just glad to have him back.

"I thought I'd lost you." His whisper against my ear is both soothing and sad.

"I know…I'm sorry I worried you, Peeta." I can only whisper these words; the lump in my throat is so tight that I can hardly speak, but Peeta is so close that a whisper is enough.

"What happened?" Leaning back to look me over, he catches sight of my wrapped foot only to back away from me. The loss of his closeness and his warmth cuts through me, but I don't let it show.

"I'll tell you about it when we get home."

"No, Katniss. What happened? I need to know." Peeta's fists are balled tight and his expression has changed from one of relief to one of anger and concern. Deciding that it's better to tell him the truth, I tell him as easily as I can.

"I was attacked by the pack. I was able to run from them, but when I attempted to climb a tree to safety one of them managed to get a hold of my foot. It'll take a few weeks to heal but the doctor says that I'll be fine."

Although this is the abbreviated version of the attack, it will have to do for the moment. But Peeta doesn't seem to think so. Watching him closely I can clearly see when his gaze moves from my face to look past me. He can only be looking at one person. Gale. It's no secret that Peeta wanted to be the one to find me, to save me; but he'd been forced to stay behind while Gale had led the search party. Gale had found me. Gale had saved me. Not Peeta.

Reaching out, I gently cup Peeta's cheek in my palm, wanting him to look at me, to see me. It takes a few moments but eventually Peeta's gaze locks with mine. Looking into his eyes I can see traces of the fog that consumes him after his relapses, but there is also clarity and understanding there as well.

"I'm here, that's all that matters. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Reaching out, Peeta takes me into his arms again to hold me close. Burying his face against my neck, I can easily feel his even breathing and his sigh of relief.

"Will you stay with me?"

His question catches me off guard, but I find myself nodding and holding him a bit tighter.

"Always…"

**END Chapter 17 – Reunited**

**Story Continues in Chapter 18**


	18. Chapter 18  The Letter

_**Author's Note: **_

_First off, I'm SO sorry that this update took so long. Long story short, I moved into a new place and it was a HUGE hassle. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Once again, a HUGE thank you to _cloudiekp who is totally amazing! She edited this is like an hour! An hour! OMG! Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em>All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit further. Please be respectful and keep I mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques welcome. <em>

**Chapter 18 – The Letter**

After three days of forced bed rest and doctor's visits, all I want to do is jump out of bed and go outside. Having to spend all my time in bed with my leg propped up on pillows while Peeta, Haymitch and Jourdan buzzing around me like mother hens is enough to drive me crazy. Although Haymitch acts more like a nagging old goat rather than a mother hen, it's still annoying. I understand that they're all worried about me and want to make me as comfortable as possible while I heal, but back before the war I would have been on my feet in a day, struggling to feed my family. Having the time and the money to just lie around makes me want to scream. I need to be helping! I need to be doing something with myself! But no, Jourdan and especially Peeta insist that I stay in bed and rest.

So here I am, in bed, propped up with pillows and surrounded with everything a bedridden girl could ever want; books, snacks, games, etc. Haymitch even brought over a few of his baby geese to keep me occupied. I have to admit they are cute and a little entertaining. There's one little fluff ball in particular that I'm coming to adore. Whenever his siblings come over to bother him he fluffs his little feathers and honks at them with annoyance; I've taken the liberty of naming him Mitch in honor of one person in particular. But even with little Mitch running around my bedspread honking at his siblings, my thoughts tend to wander.

Looking out the window I can just make out the top floor of my old home. After the rescue Peeta had insisted on carrying me home in his arms, much to the annoyance of Gale. Upon returning home, we learned from Brock that Gale had decided to move into my old Victor's Village home for the duration of his stay. While this was not only surprising, it had a very negative affect on Peeta, who was not pleased with the news. Although there were only a few houses available for the new Peace Keepers, Gale had chosen the one house that he knew had some value, at least sentimentally. But after what had happened in the Capitol between us, and after what had happened to Prim, why would he choose the one place in District Twelve where her lingering presence would be strongest? It's the one question that I've been thinking about since first hearing of the news.

I admit that the way I treated Gale after he rescued me from the woods wasn't very polite or grateful, but I couldn't help it. I had reacted naturally, instinctively. Our past is complicated and not something easily forgotten or forgiven. Gale's presence has also brought out the protective yet jealous side of Peeta. Since the attack he's hardly left my side. While I know that he wants to take care of me, I know that he's also preventing a certain someone from having a chance to be alone with me. During the first day of my recovery Gale had stopped by a few times to check on me. I heard him knocking on the front door, but when Peeta answered it, he was greeted with clipped answers and quickly turned away. I know that the two of them had had a brief understanding during the war but that time seems to have passed. I can't say that I blame Peeta for his behavior. After all that he has endured over the years, he's finally begun to find happiness. He and I finally have a chance to see how our relationship could blossom and grow, but now the one person who could stop that from happening has returned. No, I can't blame Peeta for wanting to keep Gale away, even if he did rescue me from the woods. In many ways I'm grateful for the privacy. I'm not ready to face Gale. I'm not ready to look him in the eye and talk to him about those last days in the Capitol.

A light knocking on my door draws my attention away from thoughts of Gale and back to the present. Turning to look at the door I smile at the sight of Peeta. Standing in the doorway holding a tray of food he looks both concerned and relieved to see me.

"How are you feeling?" The look of worry and his tone are not surprising. Despite receiving a bite from a wild dog, Dr. Jourdan was surprised and relieved to find that the wound didn't become infected. However, both Peeta and Jourdan continue to worry that I could easily catch a fever and take a turn for the worst.

"Restless to be honest. I hate being cooped up in bed. I want to be outside actually _doing _something." Sighing heavily, Peeta merely nods. Placing the tray over my lap he then takes a seat on the edge of the bed. I don't know why but I can sense that Peeta is hiding something from me. The mere fact that he won't look me in the eye is enough to prove this point. "Peeta? What's on your mind?"

Setting his mouth in a grim line, he shakes his head and refuses to speak for several minutes. Not wanting to push him, I stay silent. Something is troubling him, deeply, something that he needs to get out into the open. Just when I'm about to think that he won't tell me, he speaks.

"He came to see you this morning. He accompanied Dr. Jourdan, so I had to let him into the house. But when I found you sound asleep in bed, Dr. Jourdan said he'd come back another time, you know, because you need your rest." I hadn't realized that I'd slept through a doctor's visit, or that Peeta had come to check on me. Usually when I sleep alone even the slightest noise will alert my senses and awaken me; it seems I need to rest more than I thought.

"Gale stayed behind. He said that he needed to talk to me about something, but I already knew what it would be about." The look of guilt in Peeta's eyes is surprising but I don't comment. I need to know what happened between them today and if I interrupt him there's a chance that he won't tell me what I want to know.

"He wanted to know about you and me. Why we're living together, if we're together, those kinds of things. You already know that he's tried to come and see you several times, but I didn't want him to bother you." We both know that this is a flimsy excuse for banning Gale from coming to see me, but I don't argue with him. "I told him about us."

Peeta's words, although expected, send a jolt of energy through me. For some reason I don't like the idea of Gale knowing what's going on between Peeta and I. Even though we're clearly living together, seeing as how Gale is now staying in my old home, I don't feel comfortable sharing any part of our relationship with him.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that after I returned home we started spending more and more time together and eventually decided to take the next step in our relationship. It's obvious that we're living together and that we're intimate, but I guess he wanted to make sure." Peeta shrugs as if he's just as puzzled by Gale's inquiry as I am, but when Peeta avoids looking me in the eye again I know there's more.

"Did anything else happen while I was asleep?"

Sighing, he nods before hesitantly reaching into his back pocket to pull out a white envelope. Confused as to what it can be, I watch Peeta hold it tightly in his hand. "He wanted me to give you this."

"A letter?" Why would Gale give Peeta a letter to give to me? Well, I guess with the way Peeta has been keeping Gale away from me, he felt the need to communicate with me somehow. Looking down at the envelope in Peeta's hand, I have to wonder if Gale gave it to him to deliberately upset him. If I were to read it in private it would make Peeta suspicious, and yet I don't want to read it in front of him. There's no telling what Gale's written. It seems that Peeta's come to the same conclusion. "Peeta?"

"I-I don't want to give it to you. I know it's stupid and childish but I want to know what he wrote. I didn't read it, I swear, but it's killing me." Looking up into his eyes I can see his insecurities and his doubts. He fears losing me and what we've come to have between us. I can't say I blame him. I'm scared too. But at the same time, a part of me wonders what it would be like to be with Gale.

"I trust you Peeta. I know you wouldn't read it behind my back." But it's obvious that despite my vote of confidence in him that he was sorely tempted to either read it or get rid of it without my knowledge. When Peeta continues to hesitate, I reach out to lightly touch his hand. "How about this, I'll read it, and if there's something that I think you should know, I'll tell you. No secrets, no lies. I'll tell you what he said. Alright?"

My offer, although not entirely what Peeta wanted to hear, seems to satisfy him. Hesitantly he hands over the envelope, but before I can say another word Peeta stands as if to leave. His shoulders are tense and he's clearly holding back, but I don't push him. Leaning down he lightly kisses my lips before heading to the door. "Let me know if you need anything," is all he says before he leaves me alone with the letter.

Looking down at the white envelope I can't help but feel a wave of both dread and excitement run through me. Gale used to be my very best friend, my confidant, my pillar of strength. But the games, the Capitol and the war did irreparable damage to our friendship, leaving it tattered and broken. There was a time when I thought we could still be friends, but the attack upon the Capitol, the one blast that took everything away from me was the final blow. After that, I couldn't look at Gale, I couldn't even think of him without wanting to scream until my lungs burst and cry until my tears ran dry. I wanted to die, like so many of my friends, like Prim.

Now, holding this letter from the one man who could hold the sole responsibility for her death makes me want to scream and cry all over again. Swallowing the lump in my throat I find that like Peeta, I want to know what's in the letter. Maybe this is a goodbye. Maybe it's the final page in Gale's chapter. Maybe I can finally let him go and move on with my life. With these thoughts in mind I tentatively tear open the envelope's seal and pull out the crisply folded pages.

Handwritten in ink, the letters were clearly written with patience and care. I've never seen Gale write anything, but like most boys, aside from Peeta, I imagine that his handwriting would be sloppy. After all, I know Gale to be a hunter and a warrior, not a writer, poet or artist.

Taking a moment to unfold the pages I can see that he's written more than I would have expected. Bracing myself, I release a heavy sigh before I begin to read.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I know that you never expected to see or hear from me again, and honestly I don't blame you, but here I am. My job in District Two is one of great importance and prestige, but when I was told that a unit needed to be relocated to District Twelve, I found myself jumping at the opportunity to return home. I didn't know if you would be here, but I had to come. I needed to see you. _

_My feelings for you haven't changed Katniss. Despite all that has happened over these few short years, I never stopped loving you. When you volunteered for the games I wanted to volunteer to take Peeta's place, and I should have, but we both know why I couldn't. With both of our families' futures at stake, I held my tongue. But looking back, I should have taken Peeta's place. I should have volunteered. But instead, I chose our families over the one woman I've ever loved. I'll never truly forgive myself for that. In the end, you and Peeta worked together to return home, together, something that no one ever expected to happen. If I had known that there was ever a chance of us returning together, I would have entered the games with you. I know that it's too late for that, but it's not too late for us. _

_Our past is a complicated one, one that has its good and its bad times. I know why you refused to see me after the war ended. No one feels more guilt over Prim's death than I do. I may never know if it was my design that killed her. I may never earn your forgiveness, Katniss, but I want to try. I was a coward to withhold my feelings from you for so long. I was a coward for confessing to you only after you returned home and I was a coward for kissing you only once before turning my back on you. But I wanted you to know how I felt. I wanted to kiss you, just once because if I didn't, I knew that I might never get the chance. _

_I know that you and Peeta have become close over these last few months. Seeing the way he reacted to the news when you didn't return from the forest was enough to clue me in. He was like a madman, Katniss. He was so determined to get to you, to save you. In that moment I wanted to be him, I wanted to be in his shoes because I knew that something had happened between you two. Instead I took the opportunity to play the hero, the man who raced into the woods to save you when no one else could. But even after I found you, all you wanted was Peeta._

_I envy him Katniss. I envy the fact that he was reaped instead of me. I envy the fact that he had the courage to confess his love for you before the entire Nation when I couldn't even tell you how I felt. I envied every kiss that you ever gave him, even if they weren't real. I envy him when I never thought I would._

_I don't know what else to say. I wish that I had done things differently. I wish that I could have gathered up the courage to take a chance, to make you mine. I regret every day that I didn't cherish you. But in the end, I hope that you'll read this letter and know my true feelings, Katniss. I love you with all of my heart. I only hope that after all that has happened between us that you will be able to forgive me and continue to be my one and only best friend._

_All my love,_

_Gale_

I don't know when I began to cry. But by the end of Gale's letter, my tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. I knew that Gale had feelings for me, and I admit that at one time I had thought that he and I would end up together. But I never suspected that his feelings ran so deep. If he had told me before the games, would I have fabricated an intimate relationship with Peeta knowing Gale would be watching? Would Peeta and I ever have had a chance? I don't know what to think. There are no answers to my questions, but I know one thing to be true; Peeta stayed by my side through everything. When Gale failed to help and support me, Peeta stepped in to take his place. I'm not too sure when it happened, but at some point Peeta replaced Gale in my life. He stepped in to fill the void Gale left behind. Now, even imagining a life without Peeta by my side makes me want to break down. I miss Gale, there's no denying that. But I can't give him what he wants. I can't give up the connection that I share with Peeta for a chance with Gale.

I wipe away my tears, not wanting Peeta to see them if he happens to come and check on me. After refolding the letter, I place it back into the envelope and do my best not to think about it. I hope that Gale will decide to go back to District Two and that he'll realize how futile pursuing a relationship with me is. But I've never known Gale to quit once he sets his mind to something. His family will be returning from District Thirteen soon and it's likely that he'll either move them to District Two or decide to stay here with them. Either way, he'll likely be sticking around for a while. I can only hope that he keeps a reasonable distance from me, but judging by his letter, he's only just begun to attempt to rekindle the feelings for him that I buried a long time ago.

**END Chapter 18 – The Letter**

**Story Continues in Chapter 19**


	19. Chapter 19  Confessions

**Author's Note:** Again, a BIG MAHALO* to my Beta Reader CloudieKP who has helped me so much! She's been keeping me on track AND editing all my newest chapters! So please she her some love too! She deserves it! And now on with the story!

_*-_thank you in Hawaiian

* * *

><p><em>All characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I am merely a fan and an avid role-player who wishes to continue the story a bit further. Please be respectful and keep in mind that I am not a professional writer…Positive critiques welcome.<em>

**Chapter 19 – Confessions**

A soft touch and a soothing voice gently awaken me from the small nap that I hadn't planned on taking. Opening my eyes I look up at Peeta, who still looks a little concerned about the letter, but none the less happy to see that I'm resting as ordered. I take a moment to wake up before sitting up against the pillows. With my letter still in hand I look up at Peeta who takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep and certainly hadn't planned on it. However, the good doctor did warn me that the medicine he's been having me take would cause some drowsiness. In the end I decide to blame it on the medication and not on the fact that I may have possibly cried myself to sleep.

"For a few hours or so. I thought that you wanted to be alone so I kept myself busy with some chores." Although Peeta does his best to seem nonchalant about the elephant in the room I know that he's dying to know what was in Gale's letter. With the way his gaze keeps darting over to it it's hard not to notice.

"I hadn't planned on sleeping. I guess I needed it." I shrug lightly while trying my best to play it off. But with the way Peeta's looking at my face, my cheeks in particular, I suspect that he can tell that I've been crying.

"Are you alright, Katniss?" Although it's a seemingly simple question in my mind it's a complicated one. Releasing a heavy sigh I shake my head. It's all because of the letter. I'm tempted to crumble it up and throw it away but that would be childish.

"He asked for my forgiveness." There's no need for me to voice _what_ Gale is asking to be forgiven for; Peeta and I know full well what he may or may not be guilty of. "He confessed his feelings for me, his hopes and his aspirations." Looking up at Peeta I can tell that he doesn't like where this is going, but he doesn't interrupt me. "He's jealous of you. He envies your relationship with me." This seems to catch him a bit off guard. I suspect that Peeta has envied Gale's past relationship with me, and possibly still does. So to hear that Gale envies him is clearly a bit surprising.

"Does he know about us? I mean does he really know?"

"I'm not sure. He knows that we've become closer over the last few months and that we're living together." But from the look on Peeta's face it isn't enough. He wants Gale to know that we're a couple, and that I'm off limits.

"Do you miss him?" The question, for whatever reason, makes my cheeks pinken in a blush. Looking up at Peeta I realize that he's no longer looking at me. He's focused on the letter. Sighing heavily I nod.

"I miss the friendship we had. He was a dear friend and I admit that at one time I thought we would be together, but that time has passed." When Peeta still refuses to look at me, I reach out to cup his cheek in my palm. Gently turning his head I catch his gaze and hold it. "I only want him as a friend Peeta, nothing more. No letter will change that."

The sadness in his eyes reveals more about what he's thinking than what he's telling me. Peeta is the boy with the bread all over again. He feels like an outsider looking in when he shouldn't. But it's then that I realize why he feels so threatened by Gale; I haven't told him my true feelings. While Peeta doesn't openly say it, I know that he loves me. But I haven't shared myself completely. I haven't openly given him my heart like I have with my body. When those dogs had me cornered up the tree I had only thought of Peeta and our blossoming love. I realized then that I hadn't told him how I really felt; and I still haven't. I could have died in that tree and he never would have known how I felt about him.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I look back to the letter. Peeta follows my gaze only to watch me crumble it in one hand and toss it off of the bed. Looking back at Peeta it's clear that he's confused and relieved by the gesture. "Katniss?"

"I want to feel close to you again, Peeta." Unfortunately for us there are few things we can do to feel close to one another. Sex is out of the question, I'm too weak and my foot cannot be bumped or moved too often, doctor's orders. But there is one thing we can do together to feel close while still behaving. "Will you bathe with me?"

With a warm smile he nods before reaching out to scoop me into his arms. "It would be my pleasure."

Wrapping my arms around his neck I hold him close as he carefully carries me into the bathroom. Setting me down on the counter he takes care to make sure my foot isn't jostled too much before heading over to the bath. Turning on the water he plugs the bottom of the bath so it can fill with hot water while we wait. Returning to my side I smile before lifting my arms. Taking the action for what it is, Peeta lifts my shirt over my head before letting it fall to the floor. Now, wearing only my underwear, I reach out to remove Peeta's shirt as well. In no time, the tub is filled and we're both ready to get in.

Scooping me up once more Peeta gently sets me down into the water before moving in behind me to act as my pillow of sorts. We've bathed like this before, him sitting behind me, me sitting in his lap with my cast foot hanging off to the side, away from the water. We've been careful to keep the wrappings dry and clean to prevent any infection and so far its seemed to work.

With Peeta's help, we wash my hair and body as best we can and then simply lounge in the water, enjoying one another's company. Peeta's arms are wrapped lightly around my torso, his cheek pressed against the side of my head. I know his eyes are closed by the way he gently sways back and forth. Out of habit, I begin to hum a light tune to fill the silence. Despite the fact that we do not speak, we both know that this time together is precious and should be cherished.

But all too soon Peeta speaks, voicing his feelings and his concerns. "I'm jealous of him, you know." As I had suspected, my relationship, or past relationship, with Gale still worries Peeta to an extent. Despite all that has happened I know on some level he fears that I will leave him for a life with Gale.

I nod in silence, not knowing what to say. Should I tell him not to worry? Should I confess my feelings for Peeta and tell him what I have never told another man? Deciding to let Peeta speak, I remain silent.

"I've loved you ever since we were children, even before you knew I was alive." He whispers, sadness in his tone. "That day, when I gave you the bread, I felt helpless to do more. I wanted to bring you inside, I wanted to protect you. Even then I wanted to give you the world, Katniss. But even after I gave you the bread, there was such a distance between us. I didn't know how to breach it, not until the Reaping. It wasn't until then that I realized what I could do to make you notice me. I knew that if I could save you, if I could sacrifice myself for you and send you home where you belong, that I would find a place in your heart." His confession sends a jolt of guilt through me, one so powerful that I feel tears stinging my eyes. All Peeta ever wanted for me, before or after the games, was for me to live, to thrive, and to survive. He never thought of himself. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful, selfless man? Looking down at my hands I realize that there is nothing I could have done to deserve him. I'm the selfish one in this relationship, and we both know it. Yet despite that fact, I can't help but ask my next question.

"Did you ever think of having a family with me? Of having a life with me?"

I can feel Peeta tense behind me for a moment before his arms begin to tighten around me. Pressing his lips near my ear, his warm breath dances across my moist skin, sending chills of pleasure rippling through me. Closing my eyes, I swallow my apprehension as I wait for his answer.

"It has always been my deepest wish, my precious dream, to have a family with you, Katniss." His whisper is so soft, so sincere that I can't help but begin to silently cry out of relief and hope. But he doesn't stop there. "If I had my way, you would already have a ring on your finger. You would already be my wife, and I your husband. But I don't want to rush you. I want you to be happy, and I want you to love me back before I ask you to marry me."

I can feel my cheeks burning with a deep blush. Knowing that he loves me is one thing, but knowing that he wants to marry me and start a family is another. While I'm open to the idea of marriage, I don't know if I want to have kids. Even with the games no longer being held I'm apprehensive about bringing a child into the world.

"You would, you would want to marry me?" Swallowing the growing lump in my throat I try not to openly cry, but it's difficult. I don't deserve Peeta and I doubt I ever will. But he wants me. He wants me for reasons that I can't even fathom and I'm beginning to fall deeply in love with him despite my fears and apprehensions.

Holding me a bit tighter, Peeta smiles and nuzzles my neck lovingly before answering. "I'll always want you, Katniss. Nothing will ever change that. I promise."

Closing my eyes, I nod and grip his arms. If we were in bed, or even standing I would have held him back, but like this, with my injury and the water there's nothing more that I can do. Leaning back against him I do my best to be as close to him as possible.

As if sensing my need to be closer to him, Peeta slowly releases me and moves out of the tub. After draining the water he towels me dry before drying himself. Reaching down he takes me into his arms and carries me back to bed. Lying down beside me he opens his arms, welcoming me into them. Without hesitation I move closer and wrap my arms around him. It's been such a strange and yet emotional day. But lying here in Peeta's arms, with his fingers lightly running through my wet hair and his warmth seeping into me, I can't help but want to stay like this forever.

Cuddling close, I hold onto Peeta as tightly as I dare. After nearly dying out in the woods, after nearly losing Peeta without revealing my feelings for him, I know that there's no point in holding back. I need to let go. I need to let him know what he truly means to me.

Pulling back from Peeta, I lean my head back to look up into his eyes. Confused at first, he smiles and lightly brushes his fingers over my forehead. Before he can say anything I reach up and lightly kiss his lips. With my eyes closed I finally let go and whisper the words I've held onto for so long. "I love you…"

Opening my eyes, I look up into Peeta's surprised gaze. When he doesn't say anything I feel a pang of regret and fear come over me, but then he smiled. Holding me tighter against him he laughs with joy while showering me with sweet kisses. After several moments of adoration he pulls back to look me in the eye. "Say it again, please."

"I love you, Peeta."

**END Chapter 19 – Confessions  
><strong>**Story will continue in Chapter 20**


	20. Chapter 20  Changes

Author's Note:  
>I AM SO SORRY! I have no reason big enough to explain my absence, all I can say was life got in the way. Forgive me! Again, thank you to CloudieKP for the quick edit time (mere hours!), I owe her sooooo much!<br>Without further ado, the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 - Changes<p>

The weeks following my confession to Peeta passed by quicker than I ever imagined they would. Despite my having to be confined to the bedroom for the majority of the time, Peeta has done his best to spend as much time with me as possible. With Brock's approval, Peeta began taking shorter work shifts down in town. While the construction of the wall is very important for the town, Brock, having spent so much time working with Peeta and I, knows how much I hate being cooped up in the house all day. Without Peeta's company I don't know what I'd do to pass the time.

After the initial attack and rescue, Haymitch went back to his old habits of drinking heavily and secluding himself. In many ways I blame myself for his current behavior; I nearly died out in the woods and there was nothing Peeta or Haymitch could have done to help. I think the whole ordeal reminded him of the loss of his loved ones, which then forced him back into his old routine. It's sad to think of Haymitch all alone in his house, surrounded by his geese with no one to care for him. Peeta has gone to check on him several times but each time Haymitch turns him away. I wish he wouldn't shy away from our friendship, but having lost those I love, I can understand his reluctance to get close to anyone.

Since the delivery of the letter, I haven't been in direct contact with Gale. With Peeta's encouragement, I wrote a short letter in reply, which Peeta gladly delivery to Gale in person. In the letter I gently stated that while I was glad to know how Gale felt about me, all I wanted between us was a friendship. I did however let him know that I am slowly coming to terms with Prim's death, and in time I hope to completely forgive him. I know it's not what he wanted to hear, at least not completely, but despite my wish for friendship I haven't heard from or seen him since. I know that he's busy with his duties around town but I had at least hoped he would come by to visit or talk.

It's hard to believe it's been almost a month since the attack, but with the amount of time Peeta and I have been spending together, the weeks have passed us by quickly and pleasantly. Thinking about him I smile only to hear the front door close, announcing his arrival home.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice easily carries up the staircase, followed by the sound of his footsteps. Looking toward the door I smile when he enters the room. He's a bit dirty from work but he looks happy to see me.

"Welcome home." Smiling happily I try to hide my eagerness. We're due to meet with Dr. Jourdan soon. With his approval we'll remove the cast and begin my physical therapy and I can't wait!

"You can't fool me, Katniss." His laugh only makes my smile widen. Looking away I blush lightly in embarrassment. "I know you want to get me into the shower as soon as possible." Crossing his arms over his chest he turns his head slightly to the side, waiting for my answer.

"Well? What're you waiting for?" I burst out. Pointing towards the shower I motion him to get moving before I hobble over there and shove him through the door. "GO! Go! Go! Go!"

Laughing at my words and my gestures, Peeta turns to make his way toward the bathroom only to stop and look at me over his shoulder. I'm just about ready to shout at him to get a move on when he turns around and quickly approaches me. Before I know it he's kissing me, his arm wrapping around my lower back to hold me close as our lips mesh together in a loving kiss.

"I missed you…" He whispers as he presses his forehead against mine.

Smiling and a bit breathless, I chuckle. "I missed you too." Although Peeta's work shifts are only a few hours long I always find myself missing him when he's gone. It seems silly since I know he'll always come home but I can't help it and neither can he. Kissing his lips one more time I smile before giving him a playful nudge. "Get going. He'll be here soon!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going." He says with a chuckle as he heads to the bathroom to shower. It doesn't take him more than ten minutes to wash and dress but by then I'm itching to get down stairs. Seeing my excitement and eagerness Peeta merely smiles and reaches down to scoop me up into his arms. We're both looking forward to having my cast removed. "Are you looking forward to walking without a hobble?" He teases, knowing that it's been bothering me. I hate feeling unsteady on my feet.

"Of course! Then I can whip your butt in archery again!" I laugh, knowing that we both want to get back into the swing of things, archery lessons included. Now that the 'I love you' cat is out of the bag, Peeta's shown much more interest in learning archery. I think it's because he feels like we'll bond even more if we practice and hunt together; not to mention that he'll know that he can protect me if needed.

Once downstairs, Peeta sets me down at the kitchen table before moving to the fridge to begin preparing lunch. In no time at all there's a knock upon the door. "It's open!" I call eagerly, knowing it'll be Dr. Jourdan. But as the door opens, the very last person I expect to see walks through the door. "Gale?" Confused and clearly a bit taken aback, I don't know what else to say. I haven't seen him since the attack and with his lack of communication after my letter I'd assumed I wouldn't see or hear from him for some time.

"Good afternoon Katniss, Peeta." He looks stressed, wary. I don't know why but this immediately sets off an internal alarm; something's wrong.

"What happened?" The question is blunt but the situation seems to call for directness. There's no real reason for Gale to be here and with the way he's avoiding my gaze I know something is wrong. From the corner of my eye I can see Peeta moving toward me, but I refuse to look away from Gale. "Gale, what happened? Where's Dr. Jourdan?"

After several agonizing moments Gale releases a sigh and looks to the ground. "There was an accident in town." Swallowing the growing lump in my throat I try not to think of the workers, the men and women Peeta and I have come to know and love, but it's impossible. Someone's been hurt or worse, why else would Dr. Jourdan have sent Gale in his place? "Just after the lunch break, the workers headed back to the work site and discovered the pack of wild dogs prowling the area. They tried to scare them off, but they attacked. Several have minor injuries, but-" Releasing a heavy sigh he stops, as if he can't go on.

"Gale, what happened?" Frantic to know if everyone is all right I practically scream at Gale for the answer. "Gale!"

As Gale looks up into my eyes, I can see his pain and his sadness. "Brock was attacked by several of the dogs. He's being treated by Jourdan now, but he's in critical condition and we don't know if he'll make it." Gale's words instantly force all the air from my lungs. My throat, tight with emotion nearly cuts off my airway as my eyes fill with tears.

"Brock?" It can't be true. Brock is one of the strongest men we know. Looking up at Peeta I can see the same anguish in his gaze and the same disbelief. Looking back to Gale I steel myself against my emotions. "Where is he?"

"They've set up a medical tent in town but Jourdan is afraid to move him." Gale's voice is now nothing more than a whisper and he still can't seem to look me in the eyes.

"Gale. Why were the dogs in town?" It's been weeks since there's been even a sighting of the pack. The only signs of their presence have been on the far outskirts of the district. So why would the pack be lured into town now? "Gale?" He swallows hard and shakes his head, refusing to speak. I know that he's hiding something. There has to be a reason for the pack's presence. But even as I try and drag the answer from Gale, a small part of me knows that I'm just looking for an excuse; for someone to blame, just like with Prim. When he doesn't answer my question I turn to Peeta. "I want to see him." I state evenly while trying to hold it together. Brock is like a father to me. To lose him would be devastating.

"Alright." Peeta says with a stiff nod before he reaches down to scoop me up into his arms. While I would be able to walk into town it would take too long and there's no telling how much time Brock has left. Moving past Gale, I don't say anything as we head out of the house and down the street. Walking in silence we both look toward the town, hardly noticing that Gale has decided to follow us. All I can think about is Brock, tall and strong and so full of life. It makes me sick to think of him injured and possibly dying while I can't do anything to help him.

In no time, Peeta and I enter town and easily locate the medical tent. All the workers are gathered around it; some pacing, some sitting on the ground, their backs hunched, their faces in their hands. A feel of dread washes over me at the sight. Catching sight of us several run over to give us the latest news.

Peeta is the first to speak up. "What happened?" I can tell that despite his composure, he's upset. The attack must have occurred just as he'd left.

"There were dozens of dogs in the town square when we came back from the lunch break. We did our best to run them off but the larger beasts weren't having it. They went after Brock as one force. Before we could get them off they'd torn huge chucks from his thighs." The explanation horrified me. I know what the bite of one of those dogs feels like. I can only imagine what Brock went through when attacked by several of them at once.

"Did they sever an artery?" Peeta asks, knowing that if they had then Brock's chances of surviving would be much slimmer. Grim-faced they both nod, confirming our worst fears. Depending on how much blood Brock lost during the attack, there may be no hope of saving him.

With grim resolve Peeta and I head over to the unfinished bakery, which has begun to take shape. Now with walls and a roof it offers some protection from the sun, but neither of us seems to care about the weather. Taking a seat on the steps I remain silent as I look toward the medical tent. The silhouettes of several people can be seen, but there's no real indication of what's going on inside.

"I can't believe it. I could have helped him!" Peeta's irritation and frustration are understandable. But a part of me is relieved that Peeta had left just before the attack. If he'd been in Brock's place, I didn't know what I'd do.

"It'll be alright, Peeta. Brock is a fighter, he won't give up." While my words are confident, I don't fully believe them myself. Brock is strong, one of the strongest men I know, but everyone has their time.

Nearly an hour goes by before Dr. Jourdan emerges from the tent. Blood stains his uniform and his hands, but he hardly seems to notice. Noticing his presence, the men as well as Peeta and I immediately approach him. The silence is deafening as we all wait for the news.

"He's stable." A collective sigh of relief is released, but as we all feel that wave of relief move through us, I can sense that there's more. "However, he's lost a lot of blood. He'll need a transfusion immediately." As soon as the words leave his lips nearly every man begins to pull up his sleeve to present his veins. Awed by their dedication to Brock, I can't help but begin to tear up. Holding up his hands, Jourdan urges them to wait. "He needs a specific blood type. I'll need to check your files before I can determine who can donate." He explained in an even tone. Clearly disappointed, the men lower their arms. "I'll get started immediately." As he moves to go back into the tent, he looks to Peeta and me. "I need to speak with you two, follow me."

Confused by the sudden request, Peeta follows Jourdan inside. Setting me down on one of the few chairs, my eyes immediately find Brock. Lying prone on the gurney he looks too pale, too still. Swallowing the growing lump in my throat I have to close my eyes in order to look away from him.

"Katniss, your mother is currently living in District Four, correct?" Caught off guard by the question I merely nod in response. "Can you get into contact with her?"

"Of course, but why?" I don't like the idea of contacting my mother, but if it would help Brock then I'll do whatever it takes.

"Brock will need more than a blood transfusion if we hope to keep him alive." Caught off guard by the statement, Peeta and look at one another, both confused and a bit panicked. "I need a lot more supplies than what we have available here. I'm afraid that if we wait for the Capitol to send the supplies I need, that Brock won't make it. District Four isn't too far from here and has access to everything that I require to treat him. If we can get into contact with them then we may be able to save Brock's life."

Looking over at Peeta, I give him a small nod of approval. He knows how I feel about contacting my mother. Since returning from the war I've only spoken to her once or twice. After being abandoned by her for a second time I don't feel very inclined to reconnect with her. Even after the recent attack, when she called the house several times a day to check on my recovery, I refused to speak with her. If she was so worried about me she could have come to check on me herself; she didn't. "We'll head back to the house immediately. With any luck we'll have the supplies by morning." Although District Four isn't too far away, the train or transport would have to leave almost immediately to get here by morning.

Nodding in approval, Dr. Jourdan hands me a list of supplies that he'll need to treat Brock properly. "Please let me know how it goes." We both nod in agreement and without another word Peeta leaves the tent with me in his arms. We immediately move past the curious and concerned glances of the others. While I would normally stop to reassure them there's no time.

As soon as we reach the house Peeta takes me into the living room and places the phone by my side. Taking a seat next to me he takes his hand in mine. Looking up at him I merely shake my head. "It'll be alright, Katniss. You won't have to talk with her for long, just long enough to tell her what's going on and what we need." It seems like a simple task, but confronting my mother isn't something that I had ever planned on doing. With a heavy sigh I dial her number and place the receiver up to my ear. At first the phone just rings and rings and just when I'm about to give up and hang up the phone I hear her voice.

"Hello?"

At first, I don't say anything. How can I? What do I say? How do I begin?

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Pushing away my fear and anger I sigh and begin. "It's me, Mom."

"Katniss? Are you alright? I've been so worried about you!" While she genuinely sounds like she's concerned for my welfare, I still can't move past the fact that I haven't seen her since the bombing in the Capitol.

"I'm fine mom. I'm calling because I need your help." I know that she'll want to talk more about what has happened since I've returned to District Twelve, but I also know that at the mention of the attack her instincts as a healer will kick in.

"What happened, Katniss? Is everything alright?"

"Some of the workers here were attacked by wild dogs and we don't have the supplies we need to treat them." I'm tempted to add in the fact that the District doesn't have a proper physician aside for Dr. Jourdan, but I don't want to make her feel anymore guilty than she likely already is. For years she acted as District Twelve's healer, and since she'd left we have no one. I don't know how guilty she feels about that, but I hope she now realizes how much we all relied on her.

"What do you need? I can have a transport sent as soon as I gather everything." She stated evenly, her tone purely professional.

After listing off the list of supplies I let her know Brock's condition, or as much as Dr. Jourdan would let on. "He's in bad shape mom. I'm not sure if he'll last the night, but we'll do our best to keep him going."

"I'll send everything as soon as I can. With any luck the transport will arrive right around dawn."

Despite our history and the distance between us, both emotionally and physically, I do miss my mother, even if I'm not fully willing to admit it. "Thank you, mom. I'll call you as soon as it arrives."

"I'll talk to you soon…I-I love you Katniss."

Not willing to say those words back, I give her a simple, 'Good bye' and hang up the phone. Looking over at Peeta, I don't have to say anything. He immediately wraps his arms around me and lets me cry as much as I need. "It was harder and easier than I thought, not that that makes any sense."

Chuckling lightly, Peeta rubs my back and holds me a little tighter. "You did very well and I'm sure she was glad that you called her." I know that Peeta's right, she was glad to hear from me, but I'm not ready to put the past behind me. Pulling away from Peeta I wipe my eyes and look out toward Haymitch's place.

"You should go let Dr. Jourdan know about the transport. My mother said she'd send all the supplies we need and more. It should all arrive by dawn." Releasing a heavy sigh I lean back into the couch and just close my eyes. It's been an emotional day, and not one that I was ready for. I had hoped that I'd be trying to walk on my own by now, not running around worrying if one of my good friends would live or die.

"I'll go tell Jourdan and see what he wants to do with Brock. We can't just leave him in that tent overnight, not with those dogs wandering into town in broad daylight," Peeta says with a frown as he stands up and heads for the door. "I'll be back soon." With one last glance he moves through the door and down the road toward town.

Still looking over at Haymitch's place, I have to wonder how he's doing. Has he finally given in and drank himself to death? Or are his geese giving him a run for his money? I hope it's the latter. Moving off of the couch I hobble my way over to the door and pull it open. It's a relatively nice day despite all the drama that's been going on. The sky is blue and the paths are dry, which means I can move around with relative ease without dirtying my cast too much. Slowly making my way over to Haymitch's I knock on the door and wait for an answer. When one doesn't come I push open the door only to find more of the usual. Geese and empty liquor bottles litter the floor. The geese, used to my presence, honk in greeting and waddle over to meet me. With the way they're nipping at my fingers it's likely that they haven't been fed in some time.

After setting out some feed for the birds, I head upstairs, which turns out to be no easy task, to search for Haymitch. It doesn't take long to find him. He's passed out, in bed, fully clothed and mumbling in his sleep. Judging by the number of bottles on the floor and in the bed it's obvious that he's been drinking himself into a stupor for some time. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed I take the time to look Hatmitch over. He's unshaven to the point where he's begun to grow a good sized beard and his cheeks are hollow enough to suggest that he's lost a good amount of weight. If Brock wasn't hospitalized I'd ask him and Peeta to drag Haymitch out of bed and into the shower for a good cleaning. But Brock isn't okay. With the possibility of losing Brock hanging over my head I can't help but want to help Haymitch. My family may be makeshift and thrown together with a random assortment of people, but Brock, Haymitch and Peeta are all that I have.

"Haymitch." The only response I receive is a loud snore and a muffled mumble about geese and pie. Amused and a bit curious about what he could possibly be dreaming about, I try and rouse him by shaking his shoulder. "Haymitch, it's time to wake up and rejoin the rest of the world."

"Watyawan?" His slurred response means progress but unfortunately it looks like he's still drunk.

"It's time to wake up."

"Idunwanna. Goway." Turning over he gives me his back and proceeds to get comfortable again. Normally I would give up but I'm on a mission.

"Haymitch, the geese are raiding your cupboards. If you don't get up they'll eat all your food."

"Iduncare, let 'em eat whatever they wan'." While this answer is a little more comprehensive than his last answers, he still won't budge.

"It's too bad that you won't get out of bed. Greasy Sae just got in a new shipment of liquor and she doesn't have the space to store it. She was hoping you might want to buy some off of her."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sitting up in his drunken stupor, he looks like he's ready to throw up but he seems determined to go meet up with Greasy Sae instead. Within seconds Haymitch is leaning over the bed and throwing up into what I can only hope is a trash bin. Rubbing his back lightly I stay with him while he empties his stomach.

"I'll make a mental note not to have you sit up too fast when you're drunk." I say with a frown. If I had known, I wouldn't have lied to him about the liquor supply. Sitting in silence, Haymitch lets his stomach calm down while I try to figure out a way to get him out of bed, but all I can think about is Brock and the reasons for Haymitch' s alcoholism. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about Brock's condition; it might do more harm than good. And honestly, can I say that I wouldn't become a raging alcoholic if I'd lost every person I had ever loved or cared about? No, I can't. Haymitch has his reasons for being this way, even if Peeta and I don't approve.

With his stomach settled, I help Haymitch roll over and sit up against the headboard. "So what are you really doing here?" He slurs while looking me dead in the eye. I should have known he wouldn't fully believe my lie. He knows Peeta and I wouldn't willingly encourage him to buy more alcohol.

"I came to check on you. You haven't been around and I was a bit worried."

"That's true…I've been busy." We both know what he's been busy with, but I don't question his answer.

"Where's your boy?"

"He's in town." Looking away from Haymitch I catch sight of the houses outside the windows. I want to tell him about Brock, but there's no telling how he'll take it. However Haymitch is an adult and Brock's friend too, he deserves to know. "There was another attack." Looking back at Haymitch I gauge his reaction before continuing. "We don't know if Brock will make it through the night."

The look on Haymitch's face is one of shock and resignation. This is a man who fought through the Hunger Games, who lost his family, who fought a war and through it all came out alive, but broken after each event. He looks like a man who has seen too many deaths. He looks like a man who welcomes and yet fears death. "So why did you come to get me?"

The emotional distance he's showing hurts, but I can't say I expected him to jump up and rush out the door to go check on Brock. Shrugging, I look down at my hands. "I thought that you'd want to know, I mean, he is your friend. Right?" When Haymitch doesn't answer immediately I look up at him and immediately see the pain in his eyes.

"Yes, he's my friend, and a good man. But I've watched too many of my friends die, Katniss." His voice, just barely above a whisper, is filled with more pain and more emotion that I've ever heard from Haymitch.

"I know Haymitch. We've all lost friends, loved ones and comrades, but we can't give up on him. He didn't give up on me when I was out in those woods, and he wouldn't give up on you either." Swallowing the lump in my throat I reach out to take Haymtich's hand in mine. Squeezing it tight I feel him squeeze back. With a small nod he sighs and moves to get out of bed. "Let me get cleaned up."

It isn't until the bathroom door is closed and the sound of the shower can be heard that I release a sigh of relief. Hopefully this will serve as a sort of a wakeup call for him; if he shuts himself away from everyone in his life all he will experience is loss. With all that Haymitch has been through he deserves so much more than the life he's living. I can only hope that Brock pulls through and shows Haymitch that we don't always lose the people that we care about.

END Chapter 20 - Changes

Story Continues in Chapter 21


End file.
